Protection
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Rukia was just a normal teenager. Though one day, she finds her parents have hired a body guard. She hated the decision, but starts to like it later. Adoption for this story is up, please PM if interested in adopting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Eh, HitsuRuki will dominate the bloody world! Let's get this show on the road people. **

**By the way, I'm the famous xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx that is currently writing, and still writing: **

**Fashion with just a bit of passion, finding You, You deceived me, Teahouse, and where do we stand. I'm not quitting on the other stories, this idea popped up in my head so I better write it before it gets lost! So please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Rukia woke up with a shriek as Byakuya pushed a button in her ear and a large honk came out of the machine. Rukia's blankets fluttered back and off the bed, Byakuya put down the sound machine and laughed. Rukia glared at him and threw a pillow at him.

"That was not cool Byakuya! Where is Hisana?" Rukia asked, Byakuya pointed to the door with a thumb and Hisana entered in wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, she tip toed to Byakuya and kissed him right in front of Rukia. This was practically Rukia's life, she was a Kuchiki, and she lived in a mansion thanks to Byakuya, and her older sister Hisana married him at a tender age of thirty. They were now thirty five, and Rukia was eighteen. Hisana giggled as Byakuya put a hand on her waist and pulled her close and kissed her. Rukia rolled her eyes and threw a plush purple pillow at them.

"Hisana, can't you do that somewhere else? I don't mind it, but god damn, please!" Rukia pleaded and Hisana looked at her with devious purple eyes as she pulled on Byakuya's tie and led Byakuya out of her room, Hisana peeked in at Rukia before she closed the door.

"Have a nice day at school Rukia! Good bye, and remember, we have company later for that ball!" Hisana said before she giggled as she led Byakuya by his tie to their bedroom. Rukia sighed as she grabbed a white strapless dress and a white mid riff open shirt jacket with purple and black butterflies for the design. Rukia took a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on some makeup and slipped on her clothes. She grabbed her purple silk bag full of necessary stuff for school which included her black sleek sidekick with guess what? Butterflies on them that were made of different jewels, she still thanked Byakuya for it to this day and her IPod that had jewels encrusted on it. Rukia jumped down the stairs and the chef gave her a brown bag for her lunch and gave Rukia a bagel with cream cheese and on the go smoothie and Rukia bid them all goodbye. Rukia slipped on some white flats and jumped out of the Kuchiki mansion door and waved to Matsumoto, Renji, Orihime, Ichigo, Hisagi, Kira, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad who were right out of the gates waiting for her. Rukia opened the gates and bounced next to Orihime, Matsumoto, and Tatsuki.

"Good morning everybody, how was your summer?" Rukia asked as she shoved her lunch in her bag and nibbled on bagel. Everybody looked around for Byakuya and Hisana and then arched a brow.

"Hey Rukia, where is your brother and sister?" Hisagi asked, Rukia nearly choked on her bagel as they asked where Byakuya and Hisana were, it was true, for the past two years, Hisana and Byakuya had walked with Rukia and her gang watching at Rukia and when they parted ways, Hisana and Byakuya would go on a limo to work.

"Oh, they are in their bedroom." Rukia replied calmly and everybody winced as they were grossed out at the statement Rukia just made, but Rukia didn't do anything, she just ate her bagel and swallowed the rest of it.

"How can you not be disgusted by that Rukia? I find it impossible." Ichigo said, Rukia sipped her smoothie and rolled her violet eyes.

"It's not really a big deal, and besides, I know who you have been doing it with." Rukia sang in a sing song voice and Orihime and Ichigo turned red, they were holding hands and Rukia dug through her back and passed everybody a stick of gum and Rukia stuck one in her mouth, leaving it out in the open in the air as she dug through her bag for her phone. Rukia got out her phone and shoved in the gum in her mouth and chewed as she texted Shirayuki. Even though Shirayuki was a teacher, Rukia had known Shirayuki for a long time, and Shirayuki was only twenty one, but they were best friends. Rukia was texting when Matsumoto nudged her, everybody stopped their chattering, Rukia looked up at Matsumoto, and everybody had stopped.

"Rukia, Momo and her bitches alert!" Matsumoto whispered and Rukia rolled her eyes as she shoved her phone in her bag and then Momo and her bitches sashayed to Rukia's group, if you asked who the leader was in Rukia's group, it was Rukia, she handed Momo and her clones. Momo looked around and gave an evil smirk.

"Oh look, it's the midget group." Momo said evilly and her followers snickered, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say anything midget bitch, now get out of our way Momo." Rukia said as she crossed her arms and Momo arched a brow and made an amused laugh.

"As if I would move for you Rukia, why don't you go run to your boyfriend Kaien?" Rukia hmphed and snorted and wish her phone hadn't rang; Rukia got her phone out and saw it was from Shirayuki. Rukia flipped off Momo making her gasp and Rukia opened up her phone.

"Yeah Shirayuki, what do you want?" Rukia heard panting and squeals and giggles from the other line.

"Yeah, hey Rukia, I know this is going to kill you, but Hyorinmaru is so horny! Can you go get us some protection on your way to school? I'm going to hold off, and besides, school doesn't start for another hour!" Shirayuki giggled as she tried to tell Hyorinmaru to stop kissing her neck, Rukia rolled her eyes and began to sift through her bag for her wallet.

"Fine, but you are treating me lunch, are you going to the dance tonight at my house?" Rukia asked as she pulled out five dollars, Shirayuki squealed and then heard chains clicking, Rukia smirked, and Shirayuki had put chains around Hyorinmaru to tie him to a chair.

"Yeah, of course I am I'll see you later; I have to deal with a horny husband." Shirayuki said, Rukia clicked off her phone and Momo looked at her confused.

"Who was that?" Momo demanded she was angry at Rukia for taking a phone call in the middle of their fight. Rukia rolled her eyes as she glared at Momo,

"It's none of your business, me and my gang have to go, so long for now bitch." Rukia snarled and then motioned for everybody to follow her. Rukia motioned for everybody to go follow her to the store and everybody looked at her.

"Seriously Rukia, why did Mrs. Shirayuki call you?" Orihime asked, Rukia rolled her eyes as she pushed open the doors to the Urahara shop which one of the teachers owned at her school, and Rukia knew that Yoruichi had her day off today and would be running the store.

"She asked me to pick her up some protection, Hyorinmaru is going crazy." Rukia said as they shifted through the aisles and Rukia picked up a box and then they walked to the counter, Yoruichi raised a brow.

"Hey Rukia, what are you doing here and what the hell are you holding?!" Yoruichi exclaimed as Rukia put the box on the counter; Rukia pulled out the five dollars and gave it to Yoruichi.

"You know Hyorinmaru is on one of those days." Rukia whispered and Yoruichi smirked and handed her three dollars in change.

"I knew I heard noises last week from her room." Yoruichi said, and then everybody waved at Yoruichi. "Alright, good bye kids, now remember my summer assignment is due tomorrow!" Everybody groaned as they walked off and saw Grimmjow and Nel walking towards them, with their hands intertwined together, they joined the group and started to talk. Rukia was walking and looking at her IPod as they walked down the road, Rukia stepped into the road on accident and then a car was about to come. Everybody yelled at her, but she had the music on so high she didn't notice it until she looked up and saw the car coming at her, then Rukia saw a flash of white and then Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. Rukia waited for the car to crash into her, but when Rukia opened her eyes, it met directly with a pair of deep emerald eyes looking at her. Rukia looked down and felt his arms around her waist and she blushed and he released her. Rukia looked at him, he had snow white hair which was in spikes, he was currently brushing off his dark blue jeans and black button up shirt which he had his sleeves rolled up. Rukia had to admit, he looked damn fine. Rukia brushed off her dress, thank god her IPod wasn't damaged. Rukia looked up at him.

"Thanks for saving me, I owe you." Rukia said, the guy nodded and then look at her.

"It's no problem, but you might want to be careful, not a lot of people can save you all the time." The man said his voice husky and Rukia figured he was the same age as her. She stuck out her hand,

"I'm Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki; it's nice to meet you." The guy took her hand and gave it a good shake.

"I'm Toshirou, Toshirou Hitsugaya, it's nice to meet you, and I should be going now." The man then shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded at her and then walked off into the different direction. Rukia looked at him and then she looked back at her friends who were smiling like crazy. Rukia glared at them.

"What the hell is up with all of you, you guys have that look on your faces!" Rukia said, they looked away and whistled Rukia felt a vein pop. "Seriously guys, what is up with you?" Rukia asked, they smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"Don't worry Rukia, it's nothing, now come on, let's go." Matsumoto said and Rukia glared at them before walking with them.

Meanwhile:

"Eh Toshirou, you alright, we thought you were almost a goner." Iba said, Toshirou rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I'm alright, but that Kuchiki, she sure needs to pay attention more." Iba stuck a cigarette in between his lips.

"What do you expect? You were sent to body guard her secretly by the boss." Toshirou glared at him and then ran a hand through her hair.

"I think this one is going to be a tough one." Toshirou admitted, Ikkaku came out and smiled at him.

"Why do you think she's going to be a tough one?" Ikkaku asked, Toshirou sighed and closed his eyes and opened them.

"Don't play dumb with me Ikkaku; you know what that has been like." Toshirou said, Ikkaku glared at him and Yumichika came out.

"Don't get so upset Toshirou, it's only until she goes off until college, besides, and you are her age." Yumichika winked at Toshirou, Toshirou rolled her eyes and then grabbed his bag.

"Oh shut up you fools, I'm going to go now, make sure you don't kill yourselves." Toshirou said before walking off.

At school:

Rukia and the gang walked up to Shirayuki's room and Rukia knocked on the door. Shirayuki opened the door and smiled at her, she let Rukia and the others step in and they had to stop from laughing as Hyorinmaru glared at Shirayuki because he was chained up. Rukia handed her the package and Shirayuki smiled.

"Thank you Rukia, I'll see you later, okay Hyorinmaru calm down." Shirayuki said as Rukia and the others went out and fled away from the locked room laughing. Rukia and the others went out into the courtyard and sat down, as Rukia looked up at a tree, she could have sworn she saw a flash of white and emerald, but it quickly disappeared. Rukia waved it away and sat down while everyone talked about their schedules.

Rukia and her group walked to first period, it was luck that they all got the same classes this year, or more like Byakuya had forced them too, it was true, Byakuya and Hisana taught there, but Byakuya was the Kuchiki heir so he had to run the company so Hisana was the one who taught most of the time. It just so happens, that Byakuya didn't have to go to the company today and was teaching, they all had Byakuya for math which was fourth period. They had Shirayuki first period and Shirayuki taught homeroom with her husband Hyorinmaru. Rukia and Shirayuki snickered as they remembered this morning, Rukia looked over at Hyorinmaru who looked really happy and relaxed, Shirayuki winked at Rukia and mouthed a thank you, Rukia pointed to her phone and then texted Shirayuki quickly to tell her it was no problem. Rukia and everybody dropped their backpacks on the desks and started to talk, the one good thing with Shirayuki was that since she taught homeroom, she didn't care what they did as long it didn't kill the school rules. The bell rang and everybody filed into class, Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru stood up and smiled at the class.

"Welcome back students, I hope you had a nice summer, for all of you new students, I'm Mrs. Shirayuki and this is my husband Mr. Hyorinmaru, this is homeroom so I won't pester you about anything, you can do whatever you like, but make sure it doesn't break the school rules, thank you." Shirayuki said and Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru sat down and started to sort through paperwork. Rukia and the group were talking.

"We saw him checking you out Rukia." Matsumoto sang, Rukia glared at her and sifted through her lunch, everything seemed perfect to eat and the chef had made her famous chicken and pork dumplings and she added a big hunk of brownies for her.

"I don't know what you are talking about; he just helped me before I got run over since all of you were too chicken to go help me." Rukia said venomously as she took a brownie and took a bite of it and popped it in her mouth before grabbing another stick of gum. They started to talk about what they were going to wear to the dance at Rukia's house, the large attic was for the high schoolers and teenagers, and the ball room was used for Byakuya's company thing. When Byakuya had a dance in his house, he always let Rukia invite some people for a party in their huge attic which was just like the downstairs ball room but more like a club.

"Well we are sorry, my god, I don't see that white haired guy at all, he was kind of cute." Matsumoto said as she looked around, Rukia played with the hem of her white dress, making it shift up a little bit and show off some of her incredible thighs. Everybody heard the door open, Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru looked at him. Rukia widened her eyes, it was Hitsugaya! Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru looked at Hitsugaya; everybody had his eyes on Hitsugaya. Matsumoto and Rukia's friends noticed the look that Rukia was giving and Matsumoto and everybody smirked. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru stood up.

"Well sir, you are late by ten minutes, may I know your name?" Shirayuki asked, Hitsugaya silently nodded and breathed in before looking at Rukia.

"Toshirou, Toshirou Hitsugaya, I have to give this to you." Hitsugaya said as he took out a slip from his pack and gave it to Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru to read. Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru read it and gave a look at Rukia which she totally caught and then Shirayuki shoved the note in her drawer.

"Alright Hitsugaya, you can take a seat in the far left corner right by Rukia's group." Shirayuki said pointing at the empty seat behind Rukia. Hitsugaya nodded but he was ambushed by a girl, Rukia rolled her eyes as Momo jumped on him.

"Oh my god, it's Shiro-chan!" Momo said everybody started to snicker at the nickname; Hitsugaya pulled Momo off of him.

"Stop calling me that Momo, I haven't seen you in like two years and you still want to call me that? Fine then, I'm going to call you bed wetter still." Rukia and her group laughed and Momo and her group came up to Rukia's group while Hitsugaya watched them silently.

"What are you laughing at Kuchiki?" Momo hissed, Rukia arched a brow and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face while she grabbed out her phone and her fingers started to dart quickly from key to key, when she finished she held out the screen for Momo to see.

'_I don't feel like talking to your bitchy face, so that's why I'm making you look at this text message, no one likes you Momo, just go away and disappear off the face of the earth.' _Rukia and her friends snickered as Momo turned red with anger. Rukia put the phone away and shoved it in her bag.

"I hate you Kuchiki from the bottom of my heart!" Momo said, Rukia snorted and stuck a piece of berry flavored gum between her teeth and then chewed it and stood up and put her hands under her mouth and blew her berry breath at Momo's face.

"Is that the best you got?" Rukia whispered and then Momo made an annoyed sound and walked off with her group glaring at Rukia and her group. Rukia gave everybody high fives and settled into her seat, Hitsugaya gave an amused smile and plunked his stuff down.

"That was great Rukia; I don't know how you can stand up against Momo and win every time." Matsumoto asked thoughtfully as she tapped her chin with one of her French nails, Rukia smiled at her and whipped out a piece of paper and started to draw, she didn't know why, but she thought of a dragon all of the sudden and had to draw it. Everybody looked over her shoulder except for Hitsugaya and then all of them smirked and looked back at Hitsugaya who arched a white brow and then they looked back at the drawing, when Rukia finished, she smacked everybody upside the head. They rubbed their heads.

"Ow Rukia, what the hell was that for?!" Ichigo asked, Rukia raised a leg, making her dress hike up and Hitsugaya couldn't resist looking at her gorgeous legs, and her thighs were extremely white, he was going to die. Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shins hard making his back land on two desks away from her.

"Stop bugging into my drawing life! It's not even that good!" Rukia asked, Momo came up with her group again and tried to look at the drawing. Momo smiled evilly as Rukia covered up the drawing from Momo's sight.

"What's wrong Kuchiki? Are your drawing skills that bad as you say? Come on, let me see." Momo said in an evil voice, Rukia glared at her and then secretly pulled out another piece of paper and shoved something in it and folded up the piece of paper before handing it to Momo.

"There you go Momo, I'm sure you'll like it very much." Rukia said with a smirk on her face, Momo and her girls gathered around the paper as Momo unfolded it and Momo shrieked as she took the picture from the paper and ripped it up and pointed at Rukia.

"How did you get those, I burned all of them!" Momo asked, Rukia brought another one out and waved it around and then rolled it up and stuck it in between her lips.

"Apparently not all of them, I made like two thousand copies of it, and that was the fiftieth copy I've given out, all of the students have it." Rukia said as Rukia grabbed another picture out of her backpack and gave it to Hitsugaya who looked at it with horror, his eyes widening. It was Momo kissing and clearly having sex with Aizen at a party; someone took pictures and then published it. Hitsugaya looked up at Momo. Rukia then threw the paper in between her lips in the trash can and grabbed some lip gloss on accident Hisana had sneaked in Rukia's bag and put it on her lips. When Rukia screwed on the cap and put it away, Matsumoto looked at Rukia's lips in horror.

"RUKIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Matsumoto shrieked as she pointed at Rukia's now glossy lips. Rukia arched a brow and cupped one cheek in her own hand.

"Chapstick Matsumoto, why is there a problem?" Matsumoto searched through Rukia's bag and then pulled out a tube and held it in front of Rukia's face. Rukia widened her eyes, Hitsugaya got a better look at Rukia's face and saw how hot she looked with a little lip gloss on her lips, she looked so much better. Rukia got angry and her face went red, Hitsugaya had to hold back a laugh.

"GOD DAMN IT HISANA!! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Rukia said as she grabbed the lip gloss tube and shoved it in her bag and took a tissue and wiped the lip gloss away and threw any traces of the napkin away. Momo had already stomped off and the bell rung, signaling the next period which they had Kenpachi and Soi Fon for P.E. Rukia and everybody grabbed their bags and went off. Rukia and her friends were walking down the marble glass hallways and Rukia accidentally turned her head and saw Hitsugaya following them about ten feet away. Rukia eyed him and he eyed her back before they broke their glances away and Rukia began to listen to her friends.

Rukia was now really curious about today, all of her classes, she had them with Hitsugaya, but he would show up ten minutes late, flash off a pass to the teachers and a note and then they would all look at Rukia and then let him sit back and not pass him any work at all. He actually followed them all day to every class, but at lunch, he would disappear. When Rukia and her friends were walking to Byakuya and Hisana's classroom, everybody turned to look back at Hitsugaya who was looking away right now and not noticing them.

"You know, he has been following us all day." Matsumoto said, Rukia nodded and chewed on a piece of her gum.

"I know and he shows up ten minutes late and flashes some like random note making the teachers look at me. You know, he doesn't get any work at all, he just sits in the back of the class and the teachers don't pass him any forms at all!" Rukia said as she quickly texted back Hisana letting her know they were right in front of the classroom.

"I know, I bet he's going to come in late anyways for your brother and sister's class." Ichigo said and then they opened the door and Rukia went up to Hisana right in front of everybody and dug through her bag.

"Hey Rukia, is there something wrong?" Hisana asked with a smirk and Rukia grabbed the tube of cursed lip gloss and threw it at Hisana and pointed a finger at Hisana.

"I can't believe you sneaked that in my bag!! How could you?! Byakuya, did you know?!" Rukia asked, Byakuya was coughing into his fist trying not to laugh, but he started to laugh anyways and Hisana laughed too. Rukia clenched her hands into fists and glared at Hisana and Byakuya. "I hate both of you! God! First you wake me up with a horn and then you sneak lip gloss into my bag!" Rukia said as she listed off the things and then Hisana shoved a book, Rukia looked down and saw the book, 'Proper etiquette for young ladies.' Rukia looked down at the red book with a young girl illustrated on it wearing noble robes, everybody looked at the three. Rukia held up the book.

"What the hell is this Hisana?" Rukia asked, Hisana stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"The lovely nobles are coming this weekend and since this is your first encounter, you need to learn all of that." Hisana said Rukia gaped at it and so did everybody else, Rukia jabbed at the cover of the book.

"That can't be fucking possible, I hate the nobles, can't I got out this weekend while they are here?!" Rukia asked, Byakuya stood up and sighed.

"I'm afraid you can't, the nobles want to see you this time and I can't take you out so sorry." Rukia's jaw dropped open.

"That's not fair, you are the damn Kuchiki head, and they don't make the laws!" Rukia cried, Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I tried, but I know you hate the nobles, but try to act nice." Byakuya said with a stoic voice, "Now go back to your seat, I need to take roll." Byakuya said, Rukia sighed as she shoved the book in her bag and went down to her seat. After Byakuya took roll, Rukia noticed Hitsugaya came in twenty minutest late, Byakuya and Hisana looked at Hitsugaya and all of three of them nodded and Hitsugaya slung his back pack down on a chair in the corner. Rukia was confused, why the hell did Byakuya and Hisana know who he was? He was just a student…right?

**Author's note: Finally finished! Please review pretty please with cherries on top! **

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Eh, HitsuRuki will dominate the bloody world! Let's get this show on the road people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

Rukia fixed her white collar of her dress, it reached her knees, it had short sleeves and Rukia fingered the extravagant white belt she had picked out to go along with the dress. Rukia put on her white flats, the one with butterflies on them and walked to her vanity. Rukia bent down to the mirror and put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and just a dab of lip gloss. Rukia then grabbed the chocolate chip cookie that was on her desk in a neatly folded napkin and started to munch on it as she heard the door bell ring. Rukia jumped down the stairs as she grabbed the cookie and jumped down the stairs and opened the door and hugged Matsumoto, Orihime, and Tatsuki and waved as she munched on her cookie to the guys who were already waiting outside. Rukia let them in and then out of the corner of her eyes saw emerald eyes but ignored it and they all slipped off their shoes and went up the stairs.

"Rukia, is anybody else going to be coming?" Tatsuki asked as they went into Rukia's big bedroom and they took a seat somewhere, Rukia sat up on her bed.

"Yeah, but hopefully my party didn't get spread out to Momo and her little group of bitches, if they show up, we know how to handle them." Rukia said as she lay down on her bed, Renji poked her side.

"Rukia, what are you wearing on your face?" Renji asked, Rukia glared at him and then sat up and glared at him.

"You honestly don't know what make up is? Jeez, maybe Tatsuki should wear some more makeup for you." Rukia said thoughtfully and Tatsuki smiled at her.

"Eh Rukia, he prefers me without make up, besides, who are you dressing to impress?" Tatsuki asked with a grin, everybody else grinned; Rukia rolled her eyes and jumped off her bed.

"I might run into some important people if I ever have to go downstairs for something, so I got to dress appropriately, not like last year where you forced me to wear that mini skirt that was higher than mid thigh." Rukia said, glaring at a smiling Matsumoto as they remembered the incident, they started to laugh, Rukia finally being one of them.

"Ah it wasn't that bad Rukia; he just 'accidentally' ripped your skirt." Matsumoto said Rukia threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, it's not funny, he wouldn't stop staring at my new skirt which was cut off five inches, and it would barely cover my ass!" Rukia defended, after the dreadful day, she had thrown it away and got a quick replacement.

"Did you invite Hitsugaya to your party?" Orihime piped up, Rukia rolled her eyes as she slid off her bed.

"No, I can't ever catch him anywhere except for my classes, but he doesn't really say anything to anybody, he just sits far away and he stares at me." Rukia said as she opened up her laptop and checked her profile page and then quickly did an update status.

"Wow, he sounds just like a stalker Rukia, I think you may have a stalker." Matsumoto said Rukia glared at her as she put down her screen.

"I swear, he gets no paperwork or anything, he just sits there!" Rukia said as she heard the door bell ring, Rukia and the others got out and went down and opened the door and was greeted by other people she had given flyers out to, she let them in and then ordered the servants to prepare the room she was going to use. Rukia led them up the stairs and the doors were opened and it looked like a club. The bar neatly polished and had drinks stocked on there, no alcohol of course. There was couches and chairs and doors that led to different rooms for um…alone time. There was a table full of food and they got settled in. Music blared through the room and everybody started to enjoy themselves. Rukia was dancing with Hisagi, catching a fast blur of white and then ignoring it. Rukia and Hisagi were having a fun time dancing with each other and a few laughs would come out.

"You dance well Rukia." Hisagi said laughing, Rukia laughed as well as she popped some gum in her mouth and Rukia's back was pressed up against Hisagi's back and they hopped to the rhythm, like everybody else. Rukia decided to quit for a while and Hisagi wanted to go check out some girls, Rukia rolled her eyes and sat at the bar. The bartender came up.

"What can I get you Miss Kuchiki?" The bartender asked politely, Rukia smiled at her.

"Just give me a Dr. Pepper, diet please, the whole can." Rukia said, the bartender nodded and then slided a Dr. Pepper to her and Rukia thanked her as she popped open the can with her long fingernails. Rukia was looking at everybody who was having a spectacular time, Rukia smiled to herself, but she was feeling a bit lonely. She heard someone sit next to her but ignored it.

"You know the girl who hosts the party shouldn't be left alone." A husky voice said, Rukia arched a brow and turned her seat to find Hitsugaya sitting there, his hands folded up and placed in his lap, his body leaned forward, Rukia arched a brow and smiled before turning in away in her seat and taking a sip.

"What if the girl wants to be left alone?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya snorted and ordered a sprite.

"What if a guy doesn't want the girl to be left alone?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia smiled, showing her teeth and looked at Hitsugaya.

"Then he should ask her to dance, not leave her alone like the gentleman he proposes to be." Rukia said as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and smiled at him. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and smiled a little bit.

"You are real good Kuchiki, I'm going to give you that." Hitsugaya said, Rukia put down her Dr. Pepper and looked at him.

"So what brings you here to my little party?" Rukia asked as she arched a brow, Hitsugaya looked at her, the smile never fading.

"I just felt like it and I had some free time, by the way, Momo found out." Rukia almost groaned and she flipped out her phone and called the gate keepers.

"Make sure that Momo Hinamori and her bitches don't go into the gate, if you let them, I'll make sure that you won't like it." Rukia hissed into the phone as she shut it off, Hitsugaya let out an amused chuckle.

"You shouldn't threaten them like that, they are much bigger and buffer than you." Hitsugaya pointed out, Rukia rolled her eyes and let out a devious smile.

"You mean Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Iba, and Yumichika? Don't worry about it, when I threaten them, they always get scared." Rukia said she felt free talking to Hitsugaya.

"I'm pretty sure if you didn't threaten them as much, they wouldn't be so scared." Hitsugaya said, Rukia rolled her eyes and raised an amused brow.

"But what's life without a few threats and kicks and punches?" Rukia asked and then her phone rang, she picked it up and saw a text from Kenpachi that said that when they weren't looking, Momo and her group went in and they were going up the house. Rukia groaned as the door to the party opened and their stood Momo and her clones, Rukia rolled her eyes and saw everybody stop. Rukia's group formed together and stood in front of Momo.

"What do you want Momo? You can't just come up here uninvited, leave." Rukia demanded, Momo arched a brow and showed a disgusted face.

"Oh shut up Rukia, how dare you host a party and not tell me? I have a right to know!" Momo shouted, Rukia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling security." Rukia said Momo and her clones planted their feet.

"Come on Rukia, let me join your party, I want to see how lame it is so I can blog about it later." Momo and her clones laughed, Rukia rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers before all of her friends and she went into a straight line. Momo arched a brow. "Is that all you have? Your friends to defend me and my group from coming in, as a Kuchiki, Rukia, I thought you would have better defenses, girls." Momo snapped her fingers twice as girls came out and stood in front of Momo. Rukia rolled her eyes and then smiled at her. Momo caught it. "What the hell are you smiling at Kuchiki?" Rukia hummed.

"Oh you'll see, isn't that right Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, and Komamura?" Rukia said as the five men went in front of Rukia, Momo and her clones widened their eyes. "Go get them away from the premises, and make sure they don't come back, _ever_." Rukia said as Kenpachi and Komamura closed the doors and started to handle Hinamori. The music started to play again and everybody resumed having their fun, Rukia went back to the bar and saw Hitsugaya with a raised brow and smirk.

"What was that all about Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia tipped the can and got a long drink from her can.

"Just taking out the trash, it seems like you seem to know her." Rukia asked, Hitsugaya sighed and then leaned his back against the chair.

"Yeah, we used to be childhood friends but I left a long time ago and she got mad at me and look where she is at now." Hitsugaya gestured, Rukia snorted and made an amused sound come out of her throat.

"She's always been this way since the sixth grade, god, she was annoying but everybody wanted to be like her, wanted to be her friend and her boyfriend, it was insane." Rukia and Hitsugaya laughed, Rukia heard her favorite dance song go on. "I love this song." Rukia said, Hitsugaya then put down his sprite and stood up and held out his hand to her. She arched a brow while smiling. "What is this for?" Hitsugaya smirked.

"As I said, a guy shouldn't leave the girl alone since it is her party." Rukia put down her soda and then got up and took his hand.

"I think you are right Mr. Hitsugaya. Come on." Rukia said as she hopped into step and they started to dance together. Rukia liked on how they could move together and still have a good time.

"You dance well, where did you learn?" Hitsugaya asked as they danced, Rukia had moved her hips to the right.

"I just picked it up on my own, nothing special." Rukia said, they hadn't noticed that the dance floor had cleared for them. They just enjoyed dancing with each other.

"Oh seriously, well you must be good, but probably not good enough." Hitsugaya said as he grabbed her hand and made her pull into a tango. Rukia followed exactly and Hitsugaya arched a brow with an amused smile. "And the Kuchiki knows how to do the tango, nice." Rukia clucked her tongue.

"Like I said, when you are a Kuchiki, you just know these things." Hitsugaya chuckled,

"Would that mean that book that your older sister gave you today?" Rukia chuckled and then kept on dancing with him.

"Please, like I need to read that, I just pretended, the truth is, when I was little, I looked up the book online and started to teach myself so if I ever needed it, I would have the skills." Rukia said Hitsugaya smirked before twirling her and bringing her back.

"You have very nice skills Kuchiki." Hitsugaya smirked, when the song ended, Rukia and Hitsugaya separated and they heard clapping and Hitsugaya and Rukia turned red as they realized everybody had watched them.

"It's nice to know that, are you leaving." Rukia asked, Hitsugaya nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry Kuchiki, you'll see around more than you will ever think, I'll see you later." Hitsugaya said as he bid farewell and left the door. The dance floor got crowded again and Rukia made her way to the bar and her friends swiftly followed and when Rukia crossed her legs together and looked up, she saw her friends with their hands on their hips and giving her a look.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rukia asked, everybody arched a brow at the same time and Rukia almost laughed.

"What the hell was that about?" Matsumoto asked, Rukia rolled her eyes and uncrossed her legs.

"Nothing, it was just a dance." Rukia said stoically as she sipped her Dr. Pepper, everybody snorted.

"Oh yeah…just a dance, we'll believe that for now Rukia, but it looked like you guys were connecting out there." Matsumoto said, rolling her eyes, Rukia got up and smiled at them.

"It's exactly as I said, it was just a dance, I have to go downstairs to get something, I'll be right back." Rukia said as she got out of the room, she searched her pockets for her phone, when she thought she felt her phone, she pulled it out and in her hand revealed a small rose with a pretty white ribbon tied in a neat little bow that said Hitsugaya. Rukia smiled as she twirled the little rose in between her fingers as she went down the stairs.

Rukia was at the end of the stairs and walked into the direction of the ball room and entered in, she knew she was going to have to go through the ball room to go into the kitchen, it was annoying. Rukia was greeted by the servants and Rukia nodded and then felt someone poke her shoulder. Rukia turned around and saw Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru smiling, Rukia and Shirayuki quickly embraced each other.

"Hey are you enjoying yourself?" Rukia asked, Shirayuki nodded and smiled.

"I am, I just talked to Hisana, she seems very excited, and you should go see her." Shirayuki pointed out and Rukia nodded before she saw Hisana and walked in her path. She was looking at her phone since Matsumoto had texted her and she didn't even notice the girls forming a group to stop her, so because Rukia didn't look, she crashed into them and stumbled a little bit and was about to fall when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a standing position. Rukia put her phone away and turned to see Hitsugaya smirking at her. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is that what you do to the guy who just saved you from an embarrassing fall?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia rolled her eyes with an amused smile and turned her attention to the five girls who were standing in a group, Rukia narrowed her eyes at them. They were practically bitches, and noble bitches, they were all granddaughters of one of the elders.

"Yeah Rukia, you should watch your step more, you don't know where you might land." The head leader laughed with a snotty attitude, her sisters did the same. Kao put up a hand to stop them. Rukia glared at her.

"What do you want Kao, are you and your little bitches not able to figure out where your lovely prostitution housing is because you need to hurry and go back to work." Rukia said in a little innocent voice. Tao stepped forward and pointed a finger at Rukia.

"You don't dare say that about us Kuchiki! We are of higher status!" Tao hissed, Rukia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, if I recall, my brother is the head of the Kuchiki clan so that makes me of higher status…than…ooh let me see, this is a tough one…" Rukia said, pretending to tap her chin thoughtfully with a manicured nail. "Oh I have the answer; I'm of higher status than you bitch." Rukia said sweetly, Mei stepped forward and clenched her hands into fists.

"Shut up Rukia, you are just jealous because you know that we are better than you!" Mei growled Hitsugaya was secretly enjoying this whole thing. Rukia then clasped her hands together and then made a puppy look.

"Yes I'm so jealous of you five bitches because you guys are stupid whores and bitches and I _so_ want to be you." Rukia said, a smirk come across her face as they all turned red, Rukia pushed past them, "Sayonara girls, I hope you enjoy your night." Rukia said and Hitsugaya followed after her, pushing his hands into his pockets. Rukia looked at him. "I thought you left." Hitsugaya arched a brow and smiled.

"I had to go talk to someone down here, but it looks like on my way, I saw you." Hitsugaya said, Rukia laughed.

"Yes, I came down here to go down into the kitchen, but I want to see Hisana." Rukia said as she fingered the rose in her pockets, Hitsugaya noticed the small action and smiled.

"Okay then, I'll walk with you there that is if only until you promise me another dance." Hitsugaya smirked and Rukia arched a brow and looked at him with an amused smile.

"Alright fine, come on, let's go." Rukia said as they started to walk towards Hisana and Byakuya, they were talking to the lovely grandparents of the five girls. Rukia rolled her eyes and Hitsugaya caught the sigh she produced and smirked. Rukia walked up and tapped Hisana who hugged her and smiled.

"Hey Rukia, we were just talking about you!" Hisana said, Rukia eyed her, she was in a black dress that had skinny straps and a woven back, it was a club type dress but still appropriate. Hisana looked over at Hitsugaya and he nodded secretly, Hisana poked her arm. "Whose your boyfriend and why didn't you tell me?!" Hisana whined, Rukia looked over at Hitsugaya and smiled before bowing to the grandparents who smiled at her.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my new friend, and what were you talking about that concerned me?" Rukia asked politely, Hitsugaya could already see the noble lessons taking effect in Rukia's mouth. The four adults looked at each other before smiling and looking back at Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, aren't you a good dancer?" The grandmother of the bitches asked, Rukia nodded and smiled, not showing her teeth, it was a golden rule.

"Yes I am why do you ask Elder Fang?" Rukia asked politely, Grandfather Fang cleared his throat.

"We wanted you to give us a lovely demonstration of your dance." The male Fang asked Rukia smiled before closing her eyes and opening them.

"I would love to, but sadly, I don't have a partner." Rukia said, trying to weasel her way out of the demonstration, Hitsugaya noticed it and smiled. Hisana looked at Hitsugaya who had a smirk on his face. Hisana grabbed Rukia's arm.

"How about you dance with your friend?" Hisana asked Rukia almost dropped her jaw at the suggestion.

"I…I don't know if he would want to, I'm not sure if he wants to." Hitsugaya made a slight 'hmph' sound and Rukia looked at him, her violet eyes pleading him to say no, he smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, but we have to finish up some things first so we'll see you later." Hitsugaya said before he pulled on Rukia's arm and dragged her off to the kitchen. When they got in there, Rukia glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?! You know I didn't want to!" Rukia sternly said, Hitsugaya smirked and then a servant came, Rukia placed her order and the servant was off.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad." Hitsugaya said, Rukia did remember earlier and how much she actually liked it.

"Fine, but you owe me." Rukia said as she directed the servant to take it up.

"That's what I thought, now come on, I think they are doing the announcement now." Hitsugaya said as he started to walk with her outside into the ball room where Byakuya and Hisana were already standing on the stage. Rukia almost died from embarrassment.

"Today, we will have an unexpected performance, so if you could please clear the middle of the dance floor." Hisana said excitingly, she waved slightly at Rukia and Rukia waved back. The crowd did as they were told and moved back. "We have my little sister Rukia Kuchiki showing us a demonstration of her dancing with her friend; please give them a warm welcome. Rukia, please pick out the music you want." Hisana said, Rukia nodded and all eyes turned toward her as she handed the DJ her IPod and told the song she wanted. Rukia and Hitsugaya walked to the center of the dance floor and Rukia gripped her dress in her hands.

"I hate you for accepting." Rukia said as the music started, Hitsugaya smirked and their hands came together.

"Don't worry, just remember last time, how we just talked to each other, that'll get you off your mind." Hitsugaya said as they started to do the dancing, earning murmurs of excitement from the crowd.

"What did you say about gentleman earlier?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya chuckled a little bit and then let go one of her hands to twirl and then come back.

"I said that they should never leave a girl alone, especially the one hosting the party." Hitsugaya let her go to do her own separate dance and she came back into Hitsugaya's arms.

"Did one part of being a gentleman include leaving a small red rose with a white ribbon in it and slipping it in the girl's pocket?" Rukia asked with an amused smile as he motioned for a fast dip, they did so and Hitsugaya leaned his face closer to hers as he bent her down more.

"I don't know it depends if you liked it." Hitsugaya said with an amused smile as he brought Rukia back up slowly and they started to dance again, separating but with their hands together and coming back so their bodies were close together and making their feet work in a fast movement.

"What if the girl did like the simple little gesture?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya smirked and chuckled.

"Then I would pretty much say that's one of the parts of being a gentleman." Hitsugaya said as the song was nearing and Hitsugaya let Rukia twirl out and twirl back in so their hands met and her face was near his, about an inch away and her left leg was put up at a ninety degree angle.

"Then I say that's a good thing, thank you for the dance." Rukia said as she let go and walked away. Getting applauses from everybody, Hitsugaya smirked as he looked back at her.

"I think it is." Hitsugaya said as he turned away and walked out of the mansion.

**Author's note: Good HitsuRuki goodness going on! Please Review and I'll give you some cash, not, I don't have any!**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Eh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but fan fiction is not working and I can't upload shit! So I'm so sorry for the late update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Rukia was eating lunch outside on the roof with her friends, Hitsugaya was no where to be found and Rukia really didn't care, but she wanted to see him so badly after that one night. She was trying to pay attention to her friends' conversation, but it was so hard when all she could think about was Hitsugaya.

'What the hell is he trying to pull on me?'

'_Rukia…oh Rukia…'_

'I mean seriously, he could at least show up for lunch and tell me about two days ago!' Rukia thought as she took a bite out of her red bean paste mochi.

'_Rukia damn it, where are you in your brain?!' _

'That damn douche, I think he just plays girl's hearts and then when he has them in the palm of their hands he lets them go away…damn bastard, he seems like the player.'

'_Rukia, hello, earth to Rukia, Rukia are you dead or something?' _

'I mean I swear to god, if he like one of those men, I'm going to sock him and then rip out his…what is that damn annoying sound?!' Rukia thought as she was slapped back into reality as she remembered she was at lunch…with her friends.

"Rukia, Rukia, are you there?!" Ichigo shouted as he threw his extra juice box at Rukia who caught it in her hands as it hit her face. She glared at him as she realized the juice box was in her hands, she opened it and took a sip, he only did pack an extra juice box for her anyways.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something." Rukia said as she looked out from the roof to the sky. Everybody smirked and Matsumoto poked Rukia's side.

"So, what are you thinking about Rukes?" Matsumoto asked innocently, Rukia looked at them with an arched brow.

"It's nothing, besides, friends aren't _that_ nosy." Rukia chuckled as she heard curses coming from her friends that wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"Aw come on Rukia, you should tell us, I mean, we have to know." A girl's voice came up from behind Rukia, Rukia rolled her eyes at the snobby bitchy voice, and Rukia turned around with a sweet smile pasted on her face.

"Oh it's nothing Momo, I mean, something that you don't need to know and you probably wouldn't care about it either being the person that you are." Rukia said as she took a delicate sip of her juice box.

"Oh, the little Kuchiki puppy is standing up for her, where is your Shiba to defend you this time?" Momo hissed, Rukia arched a brow, Rukia didn't need the 'Shiba' that Momo was talking about to defend her.

"The last time I remembered, he went off to go burn in the depths of nightingales' hell because of that stupid rumor he spread about me and him, I sent him there personally." Rukia lashed out as Rukia took a brownie and started to chew on it. Momo laughed, her clones did as well.

"Did you just send him there because you are just embarrassed by the truth he actually spread? I think he has every right to." Momo said, Rukia rolled her eyes, Rukia fingered the hem of her jean skirt, and Momo looked at it in disgust even though it was the cutest thing in the world. "Kuchiki, close up your legs unless you are going to open them for Kaien again." Momo and her clones snickered; Rukia crossed her legs together primly and smiled at Momo.

"I'll close my legs when you close yours off for the whole world." Rukia said politely in a cute girl tone voice, Momo clenched her hands into fists.

"Oh shut up Kuchiki, you are just jealous that I've gotten laid more times than you!" Momo said Rukia arched a brow with an amused smile.

"So you admit to opening your legs for more than one guy? I'm not jealous; I feel…ooh…what's that word? It's on the tip of my tongue…what's it called? Better than you, I'm better than you because I haven't opened my legs once for any guy." Rukia said Momo put her hands on her hips, her right hip sticking up just a little bit, her jeans slinging a little lower around her waist.

"Not true, you have opened them for Kaien, he proved it." Momo said, Rukia chuckled and raised a brow and Rukia and her friends started to laugh loudly, Rukia wiped a tear away.

"You really believe that bastard got me to open my legs for him? Please Momo, get some common sense, I liked him, but not that much to open my legs for him, that bastard is the best convincer." Rukia said as she took out her phone and started to text someone, Momo looked at Rukia curiously and then Rukia snapped her phone and picked up her stuff. "I have to go, it's called Noble's day at the Kuchiki mansion…oh fun, don't worry Momo, it's something you'll never understand." Rukia said as she patted Momo's cheek and then left laughing as Momo clenched her hands into fists.

"I hate you Kuchiki!!" Momo yelled as Rukia ran off laughing.

Kuchiki mansion:

Rukia pulled on her dress down just a little bit more, it was strapless and a deep wine red and it reached her knees…and the worst thing was that she was wearing purple peep toe stilettos with a extravagant diamond necklace, and several gemmed rings on all of her fingers, there were two each on each finger, she felt like a spoiled bitch. Anybody who saw Rukia right now would drop their jaws at her stunning appearance. She played with the hem of her dress.

"Ugh Hisana, do I seriously have too, this is so gay, I wish I was out with my friends." Hisana squeezed her arm and Rukia pursed her lips.

"I know you don't want to, to be honest me and Byakuya don't want them either but you know, nobles are nobles and we are having a party tonight so after we talk then you can go off to your room and kick off those shoes." Hisana said with a reassuring smile, Rukia blew a minty breath from her previously chewed gum which she had to throw away, but she kept a pack right in her garter belt, yeah it was hard to believe, but she had too. She hid her cell phone, IPod, gum packet, Chap Stick, and other necessities in there, she had about five items stuck in there. Hisana secretly bought her one because she knew there was times where she needed a phone and the dress didn't have any pockets.

"I hate the god damned noble, I really want to tell them that they can shove superiority and nobleness up their…" Rukia was stopped as the door was opened by servants from the other noble families, Rukia rolled her eyes and folded her hands primly together and pasted on a fake sweet smile. Byakuya and Hisana saw it and all three of them were ready to burst out laughing but as the nobles came in, they were stopped.

"Ah, hello Byakuya, it's so nice to see you, and Hisana, look at you, you look so young and Rukia…" Rukia arched a brow at one of the elders who she knew hated her, "Wear some more appropriate clothing next time; Kuchiki's look refined and elegant." Rukia was ready to shove elegant and refined up his ass, her hands twitched to go to her shoes and throw them at him. Rukia coughed slightly, hiding the murderous intent in her.

"Well thank you for the concern but all of my other dresses are in the washer." The elder arched a brow at Rukia; Hisana was trying her best not to laugh.

"What happened to your dresses?" Rukia smiled sweetly at him.

"I got them dirty from getting it ripped off of me from other guys." Rukia joked and Hisana and Byakuya started to cough to keep from laughing. The elder widened his eyes and looked at Byakuya.

"What are you teaching this girl?!" The elder scolded, Byakuya stopped his coughing and glared at the elder.

"I teach her what is proper and improper, since everybody is here, let's go into the hall for some tea, Rukia, you have to stay out here with the other girls." Byakuya ordered, Rukia rolled her eyes and waited at the door for the princesses to arrive, they did arrive and Rukia's eyes sought out one girl. Rukia saw Mizuki and Mizuki waved at Rukia and then walked up to each other and hugged each other. Rukia and Mizuki were friends, the only noble friend she would ever have.

"Rukia, it's been such a long time and look at you!" Mizuki said Rukia laughed a melodious laugh; it was only Rukia who had that type of laugh.

"Well look at you, I bet you already have a husband." It could be true; Mizuki had long jet black hair that had two side braids that was tied together as a head band around her head with a small sakura clip Rukia had given her. She wore a white strapless dress with just white flats and a little bow on her waist that was made of a pretty purple ribbon. Mizuki blushed and looked away.

"Well…" Rukia's jaw dropped and she squealed quietly and gripped Mizuki's wrist.

"Who, I want to know!!!" Rukia said, Mizuki put a finger to her lips and then looked around before she dragged Rukia to her room.

"Do not tell anybody, but I'm getting married to Kensei." Rukia's jaw dropped even more, Kensei was their friends and she had known they were going out for two years but…marriage?

"Are you serious?! I am so happy for you!" Rukia said as she hugged Mizuki and Mizuki hugged her back and they interlocked arms and walked into the hall and saw all of the girls clumped into separate groups. It was true, in noble families; some girls liked each other and would form groups together and would fight with other groups. Rukia and Mizuki just stayed together because they were the only ones that didn't like the rest and understood each other and found many similarities in each other. They sat down at a table for two or three and ordered iced coffee shakes.

**Author's note: I had one yesterday, I got a brain freeze from chugging it all down, but it was totally worth it! **

"So how about you Rukia, any new guys that I need to know about since you _never_ text me or call me." Mizuki whined as she took a sip, holding her cup elegantly, showing off her painted nails which were a glazed white with cherry blossoms floating on it.

"Nice nails, anyways, no new guys, I'm sorry, but other people text me and you don't text me either young lady!" Rukia protested, she grabbed her cup and took a sip, she and Mizuki, Rukia heard a soft piano melody play and knew it was Mizuki's phone. Mizuki whipped out her phone and then smiled at what she saw on the screen. Rukia arched a brow and Mizuki gave Rukia her phone.

"Isn't that so sweet, just read it, Kensei is really too sweet to me." Mizuki said as Rukia read the message and smiled at it, Kensei really knew how to impress the ladies, especially the one he is marrying. Rukia handed Mizuki back her phone and got a text message from an anonymous person. Rukia looked at the number in wonder and read the text,

'_Hey what's up?' _Rukia arched a brow and looked over at Mizuki who was texting Kensei.

'_Who is this?' _Rukia asked and got an instant reply.

'_The man that always says that a girl who hosts the party shouldn't be left alone.'_ Rukia smiled at it, she quickly added his number and dialed in his name.

'_I'm even more surprised that a gentleman can get the girl's number without the girl telling.' _She could practically feel him chuckle at her text message.

'_There are some things you don't need to know, that's what gentlemen have sometime, mystery, it adds to the appeal.' _Rukia clucked her tongue slightly and was thinking of a reply.

'_Some men don't need appeal if they already have it; men don't add mystery to themselves if they already have it, there are a lot of things that men don't need but they add to themselves, I think it makes them look more and appear more appealing.' _Rukia texted back, she looked up and saw a woman play a tune on the piano.

'_Then I would probably like to be one of those guys, I wonder if that is a tip you discreetly gave me, hinting a little something too soon aren't we?' _Rukia slightly giggled, god, this boy really knew how to attract a lady.

'_If you consider that as a tip, then take it, what I am hinting something?' _Rukia joked; she knew Hitsugaya would get it too, she figured him a smart man.

'_I think if wearing a wine colored strapless dress and purple stilettos and many exquisite rings and necklaces mean hinting something then I think you are.' _Rukia giggled and clucked her tongue, so he was looking at her, he had to be somewhere.

'_Where are you if you know what I look like?' _Rukia asked, she then got a phone call from Hitsugaya and picked it up,

"Will you please tell me where you are?" Rukia said quietly into the phone, not noticing the attention the other noble girls were giving her as she talked on the phone. She heard him chuckling on the other line.

"Well aren't you impatient to see me?" Hitsugaya said into the phone, he was hiding behind a pillar; after all, it was his job to watch over her. He looked from behind the pillar to see Rukia fisting the hem of her pretty dress.

"I wouldn't be so impatient if you actually came out from where you are hiding." Rukia hissed into the phone, Hitsugaya hid his laugh.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be so impatient, but might I say, you look nice today." He saw a tint of pink wash over Rukia's cheeks.

"How would you know? You know what I'm wearing but you don't know what I look like in it." Rukia said, Hitsugaya was walking towards her, he was glad the noble girls' eyes weren't on him.

"What if I said that I'm in the same room as you?" Hitsugaya said quietly into the phone, he saw Rukia arch a brow.

"Then prove it Mr. Hitsugaya." Rukia said in a calm voice, he made his footsteps louder as he walked closer and closer.

"Well, can you hear my voice echoing through the walls of this marble room?" Hitsugaya asked in a loud voice, he had one hand in his pockets and all of the girls were staring at him besides Rukia who widened her eyes.

"Give me a poem or a riddle I know I can answer then I might just believe you." Hitsugaya clucked his tongue and then stood still for a while.

"What is his name that she gives him?" Hitsugaya asked, recalling back to the opera of 'Turandot', he sees Rukia smile showing a little bit of her teeth.

"Anybody who has seen that opera can answer that faithfully, no one shall sleep until we figure out the suitor's name," Rukia quotes from the opera, "Though when he visits her and she realizes she loves him, he tells her his name and thus at the end when they reunite, she gives him the name of 'Love'" Hitsugaya snapped his phone shut and then walked up to Rukia who looked up at him and gave him a smile as she shut off her phone.

"You did well; I didn't know that you liked to watch operas." Hitsugaya said as he pulled up a chair and sat down at her table, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did, I just can't believe that you would actually watch Turandot, even though I love it." Rukia said as Hitsugaya watched her place her phone back onto her garter belt which he _totally_ saw.

"I've watched a lot of things in my life and seen a lot of things." Hitsugaya said shrugging, Rukia tsked.

"A man like you shouldn't be watching silly little love operas like Turandot, don't tell me you have watched Phantom of the Opera." Rukia said, Hitsugaya smirked at her and nodded as he arched a brow.

"It's a classic, how can I not watch it?" Hitsugaya said, Rukia nodded and took a sip of her coffee shake.

"That's agreeable, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya shook his head and smiled at her.

"It's not like I need to be, I can go whenever I want and today happens to be one of those days." Hitsugaya said when Rukia wasn't looking took her coffee shake and took a sip making her glare at him.

"Why the hell are you going around stealing my drink? Get your own." Rukia said as she took it back, Hitsugaya laughed quietly.

"It's not like I need it, I just wanted to see how good it tastes since you keep on drinking it like it's chocolate." Hitsugaya's voice was husky and so smooth like honey that the noble girls found themselves fanning themselves. Rukia clucked her tongue and felt her phone vibrate against her thigh and she took out her phone and saw Matsumoto's phone number, she clicked on the talk button.

"Shoot Matsumoto and you better make this quick." Rukia said and heard squeals and more squeals.

"Hey Rukia, you have got to see this, you have to come to school right now!" Matsumoto squealed through the phone, Rukia held the phone away and brought it back to her ear.

"Matsumoto, calm down, I can't leave…god damn it…tell me what is going on now!" Rukia whispered she heard another high pitched squeal and then some clutter.

"Okay sorry about that Rukia, Matsumoto said she couldn't handle telling you so I'm going to tell you. Apparently people are tying up all of the teachers for the day, but Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru, and some others were able to escape and just let them." Orihime said, Rukia's left eye twitched…she was getting called for…this?!

"Okay, Orihime, tell Matsumoto that I couldn't honestly give a fuck about that, I don't care, as long as I'm here I can't give a damn." Rukia hissed through the phone, she then heard some nervous laughter.

"Also another thing, the reason why Matsumoto is so excited is because…Kaien is back and waiting for you." Rukia widened her eyes and bit her lip and dug her nails into her skin.

"Tell him that he can go fuck off for all I care, that bastard can go die off the face of the earth for all I care, goodbye Orihime." Rukia hissed through the phone as she shut off her phone and then got out of her seat. All of the noble girls looked at her.

"Eh Rukia, where are you going, do you need to be somewhere?" Mizuki asked Rukia clenched her hands into fists as she shoved her phone back into her garter belt.

"Yeah there is a problem and I have to go and fix it, I'm so sorry, I'll see you later at dinner." Rukia said as she walked off into the big elder's room and pushed open the doors. She could feel the looks of hatred she was getting but ignored it.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Hisana asked, Rukia held back a hiss and dug her nails in her arm.

"I have to go to school right now; there is a problem that I need to take care of." Rukia said, Hisana nodded and then Rukia felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hisana, I'll take her." A voice said, Rukia didn't widen her eyes, she just tensed up a little bit, Hisana nodded and Rukia wasn't really in the mood to go ask Hitsugaya why he knew her. They started to walk out of the mansion and Rukia looked at the ground.

"Thanks for the save." Rukia said quietly, she looked up and saw Hitsugaya shove his hands into his pockets.

"Don't think so much about it, come on, we are about five minutes away, you think you can run in those?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia looked at them and then shook her head, she could run in heels, but not in these.

"No, I seriously can't, I know we have to run to stop the chaos but I can't run in these heels." Rukia said and without another word she was on Hitsugaya's back and he was running, Rukia narrowed her eyes as his hands were gripping her thighs tightly and her arms just happened to be around his neck.

"Don't worry, I know you feel embarrassed but just think about this way, if you want to kill him, we better start running and plus we are almost there." Hitsugaya said as he kept on slightly running, they reached the school in no time and Hitsugaya dropped her as Rukia landed on the ground with a sharp click sound on the marble floor. Rukia and Hitsugaya started to walk together and Rukia could hear the quad filled with noise and loud chatter, Rukia blew a breath before she pushed open the doors and her eyes widened in horror. She saw Kaien tying up Soi Fon who was struggling against the rope, she saw all the teachers tied up except for Kyouraku, Ukitake, and Unohana who were smiling. Kaien looked up at Rukia and smiled at her outfit.

"Hey Rukia, did you miss me?" Kaien said with a wide smile, everybody turned quiet and looked at Rukia; Rukia ignored the whistles and cat calls she was getting. Rukia clucked her tongue and then started to walk forward; Hitsugaya stayed positioned in the back, as Rukia walked forward, people cleared a path for her. Rukia got up on the stage and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Kaien?" Rukia hissed at him, she knew Kaien was looking at her outfit and tugging on his collar.

"Oh come on Rukia, don't tell me you don't like it, it'll break my heart, anyways, I like your outfit, it shows off your wonderful curves." Kaien said as he got a slap to the face by a very annoyed Rukia.

"Don't look at me like I'm some whore Kaien, it doesn't matter if I break your heart because you sure as hell don't matter to me anymore, and I'm going to untie them right now." Rukia said as she walked behind Soi Fon and started to undo the knots when she felt a hand on her wrist, Rukia realized it was Kaien's hand and then jerked it away.

"Come on Rukia, don't spoil the fun, you know you love this. I've done a lot of things for you." Kaien said and Rukia kicked him straight in the gut and glared at him.

"No you haven't, all of the things you have done for me was cause me trouble." Rukia said as she untied Soi Fon and started to untie Mayuri. Kaien was holding his abdomen as he stared at Rukia in awe on how she was moving so quickly, Kaien then let go of his abdomen and pulled Rukia's wrist and then pulled her to him and kissed her. Rukia was getting even angrier and then she pushed him away and took off her shoes and kicked him in the face.

"What the hell Rukia, I thought you would appreciate that!" Kaien said, Rukia was slipping on her shoes and started to work on untying Mayuri.

"Screw that shit, I don't need it, I suggest you stay away from me before I call security on you." Rukia lashed out as she untied Mayuri and was now untying Nanao and Kenpachi at the same time. They were all freed and quickly thanked Rukia before she let them kill Kaien for his little joke, Rukia then glared at Kaien one last time before she walked off the outside stage and stomped out of the quad with everybody watching her, she was pissed, unbelievably pissed at Kaien. She pushed open the doors that led to outside and Hitsugaya quietly followed her and walked right beside her.

"That was…fun?" Hitsugaya said Rukia made a frustrated sigh.

"That damn douche, he spreads fake ass rumors and then he wants me back after I kicked his ass to China." Rukia muttered, Hitsugaya smiled, and put his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that idiot will realize he can't have you anymore, men are stubborn." Hitsugaya said, Rukia laughed as they were almost at the Kuchiki mansion.

"Are all men stubborn?" Rukia asked Hitsugaya looked at her with a smile and an arched brow.

"Some men are, some men aren't, and it's just the way of life young lady." Hitsugaya said as Rukia opened the gates but Hitsugaya didn't step in.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Hitsugaya shook his head and smiled at Rukia.

"Nah, I did all that I need to do, I have to go somewhere." Rukia nodded and then he started to walk away from the gate and Rukia texted him quickly telling him goodbye and he replied back with a smile on his face as he watched from the pillar Rukia shoving her phone back onto her garter belt.

**Author's note: I started listening to Rukia's songs from her Bleach Beat collection and I'm like…OMG I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER SONGS! They are so good and her voice is wonderful! I watched Memories of nobody yesterday on Adult swim and I was like ready to cry at the ending, it was really sad. Please review. **

**Peace!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Eh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school has been busy…so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! **

"No, this is not…no, I don't want it!" Rukia screamed as she started to bolt but then a fierce grip came on her wrist.

"Come on Rukia, it's just a simple thing, you shouldn't get so freaked out by it." Matsumoto said as she twirled the make up kit pack in her hand and smiled at Rukia who was bloody horrified that Matsumoto had brought make up with her.

"No, I am not going to put make up on and go to school with it!" Rukia hissed and Matsumoto strapped her down to her chair and Rukia struggled but Matsumoto happened to be good with ropes. Rukia glared as Matsumoto held out some blush and started to torture Rukia…Rukia sat there, helpless.

Twenty minutes later:

"See, you don't look that bad, I bet you are going to make the men go at their knees." Matsumoto cooed at her job on Rukia who looked so pretty, a thin line of eyeliner, a smidge of pink blush, a dab of lip gloss, light lavender eye shadow, and mascara. Rukia glared at her as Rukia slipped on jean shorts and a long black faded purple shirt that ran to her knees and had little butterflies on it that were a pure ice color.

"Oh shut up Rangiku, you know that I don't like makeup, but you insist!" Rukia said as she searched her room to find her phone and shoved it in her bag. Matsumoto arched an amused brow.

"Or are you those types of girls that go, 'Oh, I want guys to like me for my natural looks…' Blah, blah, blah, that's complete bullshit Rukia." Matsumoto said as she twirled a lock of strawberry blonde hair. Rukia glared at her and then her eyes softened.

"You know why I don't like wearing make up anymore." Rukia prodded gently and Matsumoto sighed as she sat on Rukia's bed, a silence engulfed them and then Matsumoto grabbed her phone out.

"You know Rukia; I hear he is transferring back just to be with you again." Rukia nearly growled at the statement and shoved her P.E. homework in her bag.

"Well the problem is, I don't want him back, and that douche bag can go rot in hell for all I care." Rukia hissed out and Matsumoto patted her arm.

"You are going to have to get over it Rukia, whether you like it or not, you have to deal with it." Matsumoto said with a soft smile, Rukia looked at her smile and couldn't help but smile at her best friend.

"Thanks Matsumoto, now, let's go to school before we are late." Rukia said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and then grabbed Matsumoto's arm before both started to laugh and run out of the Kuchiki house.

Later at Lunch:

Rukia stomped across the school yard, pretty much knowing she was destroying the old pair of black converses she had for four years and they had never worn down, but now they were due to Rukia's stomping.

"Come on Rukia, please take me back…I know what I did with Miyako was wrong…but please!" Kaien shouted behind her, Rukia rolled her eyes and threw a frustrated sigh at him as she continued walking away, making a scene in front of everybody.

"No, I said no, that's final Kaien Shiba, I don't want you, go spend your life with Miyako if you had the guts to cheat on me with her!" Rukia hissed at him and he caught her wrist and pulled her close to him, he glared at her.

"I didn't mean to Rukia, it was a mistake." Kaien hissed and his glare turned into soft aqua eyes, Rukia hissed at him and drew her wrists away from him.

"Get the hell away from me, I don't want you nor need you, I'm not the love sick puppy I was a year ago, so get the hell away from me." Rukia snarled and then gathered her stuff and left Kaien who started running after her.

"Rukia, you aren't listening to me, what do I have to do to make you take me back?" Kaien asked, Rukia stopped and then turned around and gave him her coldest glare, one that could scare Kenpachi.

"Don't try anything, I don't need you nor want you, where is Miyako? Or are you dating her and trying to get with me again, it seems so typical of you Kaien." Rukia said sarcastically in a bitter tone and he grabbed her wrists, thank god she wasn't holding any books and he closed the gap between them and he kissed her…hard. Rukia felt their lips collide in a rough manner and pulled away from him and rubbed her lips with her fingers.

"Don't try anything like that ever again you are such an idiot, kissing people isn't going to get you anywhere, at least not with me." Rukia said as she walked away and she passed by her group of her friends as she walking towards the school building,

"Hey Rukia…what happened?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia looked at her and Matsumoto immediately shut up and Matsumoto nodded before Rukia left and walked into the building and looked around and felt the salty liquid fall down her cheeks as she tried to rush somewhere. Rukia looked around and saw Byakuya's and Hisana's classroom and checked in the window and she saw it was clear; Rukia slipped out the key in her bag and unlocked the classroom and locked it as she got inside. Rukia closed all of the windows, put the shutters down and covered up the cracks and sat on a desk and let the tears slip out.

"Stupid idiot…tries to kiss me and thinks everything will resolve itself…stupid idiot, men are all pigs." Rukia said as she gripped her hand into a tightly clenched fist and slammed it against the desk, ignoring the pain. Rukia grabbed a tissue and then wiped her tears away and didn't hear someone opening the door and then closing it and leaning against it.

"So you are saying all men are pigs?" A chilling voice asked Rukia knew exactly who it was and ignored it.

"Oh whatever, what are you doing in here anyways?" Rukia asked as she set down her tissue and looked up at Hitsugaya who was arching a brow.

"I have a key also." Hitsugaya said as he brought out his finger and swung the key ring around it, with the exact same copy as hers, Rukia stared at it in disbelief and then shrugged it away.

"Just go away, I don't want anybody seeing me." Rukia said as she sniffed and Hitsugaya sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and got off of the door.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry over worthless things." Hitsugaya said as he sat right next to her and Rukia sniffed.

"It's not that, stupid idiots are always going to be stupid idiots, he thinks that he can just grab me and kiss me and think that I'll forgive him, he's so stupid." Rukia said calmly, she hated Kaien; she would always hate him for the torment he caused her over the past few months. Hitsugaya noticed she had makeup on and chuckled.

"You know, you shouldn't be crying, your make up is going to run." Hitsugaya acknowledged and Rukia snorted and dabbed her eyes and wasn't surprised as she learned the makeup was waterproof.

"It doesn't matter, it's waterproof anyways, and I knew Matsumoto was going to put waterproof make up on me." Rukia said as she dabbed her tears away and sniffled.

"I guess so, so should we get out of class before anybody thinks you ditched?" Hitsugaya asked as Rukia smiled at him weakly and he jumped off the desk and held out his hand to Rukia who looked at it confused, her hand extended out and then flinched back a little bit and then accepted his hand. He pulled her up and her body slightly brushed against his and she blushed…wait, hold up, wait a minute…REWIND! Something was wrong, very wrong…for one thing; Rukia Kuchiki had never blushed after she broke up with Kaien and the guys that she had really liked could only make her blush like crazy…OH please no.

"Uh sorry about that…I lost my footing." Rukia lied through her teeth and Hitsugaya chuckled as he let go of her hand and she desperately wanted it back…WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! Hitsugaya opened the door and then Rukia walked out and Rukia looked at him and he was leaning against a locker.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia nodded.

"I'll see you later?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya nodded before he walked up to her and kissed her forehead, making her blush instantaneously, he pulled away.

"Feel better and make sure that no tears are shed for a man." Hitsugaya whispered and Rukia gulped as she walked away with a big smile on her face.

P.E:

"Eh Hitsugaya, what are you going to do with her?" Kenpachi asked as Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, and Soi Fon leaned against the wall and watched Rukia running with her friends.

"Nothing, my job is to just protect her, not fall in love with her, though I must say, she is attractive." Hitsugaya admitted and Soi Fon snorted and smirked.

"What's wrong with falling in love Hitsugaya, or are you just afraid that you are going to get your feelings hurt?" Soi Fon teased and got a lovely glare from Hitsugaya.

"Oh shut up Soi Fon, I honestly don't see the problem with finding her attractive, but I'm pretty sure Byakuya would have me skewered if I dated her." Hitsugaya said as he closed his eyes and heard someone running up to them and panting.

"Hey Ms. Fon, I'm done with my mile." Rukia said as she panted as she handed Soi Fon the mile run sheet and Soi Fon looked at it with approval.

"Eh Kuchiki, you have such a good time, I think it could outrank Hitsugaya's, maybe you should join track and field." Soi Fon suggested and Rukia chuckled.

"No, I'm much too busy for things like that Ms. Fon; it's only six minutes of running, nothing big, and nothing short." Rukia said as she put her hands on her waist to catch her breath, Hitsugaya cracked open an eye and saw how good she looked in short shorts and a tight P.E. shirt uniform of white and blue and smirked.

"Come on Kuchiki; just think about it, we could use someone like you." Soi Fon said as she put Rukia's paper on the desk, Rukia smiled.

"Nah, I have too much things to do." Rukia shot a look at Hitsugaya and felt extremely jealous that he didn't have to run. "How come Hitsugaya doesn't have to run?" Rukia said as she felt a water bottle being thrown at her and Rukia caught it and smiled at Matsumoto and Renji. Rukia unscrewed it and took a small sip and felt immediately better. Soi Fon smirked.

"He doesn't have too, he can if he wants, but he doesn't have too." Soi Fon said and Rukia crossed her arms against her chest.

"Whatever, I'm going to go." Rukia said as she walked to Matsumoto, Renji, Orihime, Ichigo, Hisagi, and Tatsuki. Soi Fon smiled at Hitsugaya.

"I believe I sense some jealously coming from the little Kuchiki." Soi Fon said and Kenpachi tched.

"Ah whatever, now let's get those kids out of here, all right, all of you, get the hell out of here!" Kenpachi yelled and they all went out and went to the locker rooms. Rukia and all of her friends got out of the locker rooms and Rukia was texting with Katen Kyokotsu, or Mr. Kyouraku's teacher assistant and she wasn't looking and she bumped into someone. Rukia nearly fell back that was until someone caught her and Rukia looked up and saw Hitsugaya smirking, he helped her up and she brushed herself off and then looked at the person who she had bumped into. Her good day just went into a downfall; she bumped into the one person she didn't want, Kaien who was still smiling.

"God damn it…" Rukia muttered under her breath, she looked up and quickly texted Katen that she had to text her later and Rukia shoved her phone in her bag. "What the hell are you doing Kaien? Let me through." Rukia said and tried to step to the side but another one of Kaien's friends blocked her way, Matsumoto and the others stood there helpless.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you through until you will gladly accept Kaien back." Rukia nearly growled and then kicked the guy in his stomach, Kaien finally noticed the makeup she was wearing and smiled.

"You look pretty today Rukia." Kaien complimented and Rukia didn't blush, she just grew angrier.

"I don't really feel pretty, now get the hell away Kaien." Rukia said and she started to turn the other direction and Kaien shot forward his hand to catch her arm but a tanned hand stopped him, Kaien looked at Hitsugaya who was gripping his wrist.

"Just leave her alone, it's clear she doesn't want you." Hitsugaya spat and he let go of Kaien's wrist.

"Who the hell are you? Thinking you can just tell me what I can do and what I can't do, midget." Kaien snarled and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"None of your concern, but if you must know, I'm her bodyguard." Hitsugaya snarled and shoved his hands into his pockets and slipped into the building doors leaving a gaping Kaien. Rukia walked and walked and walked until she felt two arms come around her, Rukia stopped and turned around and sobbed into his chest. Hitsugaya sighed and saw out of the corner of his eyes Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, and Kenpachi winking at him, he glared at them and Rukia cried.

"Why is he such an idiot?!" Rukia cried and Hitsugaya held her tighter and Rukia cried harder.

"Because, men are like that, not all of them can be like the ones you want them to be." Hitsugaya said and Rukia looked up with watery violet eyes and smiled.

"But there are some that are the ones that I want them to be." Rukia said as she stopped crying and held onto Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya sighed.

"And that would be?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia sniffled and looked up at him.

"There is only one of them, and that's you." Rukia said as she let go of Hitsugaya and kissed him on the cheek before she skipped away and Hitsugaya's jaw was dropped open in astonishment. He heard the snickering of the four other men and they came down and laughed at Hitsugaya and he glared at them.

"Did you hear that Ikkaku?" Kenpachi laughed and Hitsugaya glared at them.

"Oh shut up you fools, now go away before I report your ass." Hitsugaya said as he kicked them in the shin and then saw Rukia punching Renji for saying something and they laughed, Hitsugaya smiled, Rukia would be interesting…very interesting.

**Author's note: Eh, did you see that? A little action going on over there, tee hee! No one will ever know! Please review!**

**Peace!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Eh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school has been busy…so yeah. Icicleriver22 is looking over my shoulder, yeah, she's my sister, she hasn't written anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Rukia lied on her bed with both hands settling on her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling and then heard the door knock.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I'm here with your dinner that you requested." A maid called out and Rukia sighed and she sat up,

"Come in please." Rukia said politely and the maid opened the door and Rukia realized this was a new maid, but she was doing exceptionally well, she only looked to be eighteen. The maid bowed as she set the food on the nightstand and was about to leave when Rukia opened her mouth, "Come here please." Rukia ordered and the maid shivered, she thought she was going to get punished but she saw the smile on Rukia's face.

"Can I help you with anything Ms. Kuchiki?" The maid asked, Rukia examined her, charcoal black hair with pretty teal eyes and her skin was tanned a bit but she was very pretty.

"I'm not trying to sound rude, but how old are you?" Rukia asked as she gazed at the young girl and the girl smiled.

"I'm twenty; I'm turning twenty one in November." The woman said, Rukia nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, you just seem really young, anyways, and I know you are new so have a nice time, I'm the only one in this household that isn't demanding." The woman smiled and then bowed but Rukia stopped her and she looked up in surprise, "You don't have to bow, go on." Rukia said as the woman laughed and then went out of the room and Rukia shook her head as she started digging in her dinner of spaghetti. Her phone gave off a little ring that signaled she got a text and Rukia picked up her phone and flipped the screen and saw the number and her lips curved up in a smile and she rested her back against the headboard.

'_Hey, what are you up to little Kuchiki?'_ Rukia smirked and sucked on her teeth and rolled her eyes at the 'little Kuchiki' part.

'_Nothing, much, just eating dinner, what about you Mr. Ice Dragon, it seems like you aren't too busy if you are texting me.' _Rukia replied and pushed her dinner to the side for a while and waited for his text which she got instantaneously.

'_Really, it looks like you pushed it away to text me, and I'm not an ice dragon, and I am busy, I'm on duty.' _Hitsugaya replied and Rukia arched a brow, how could he know what she was doing if he was on 'duty?'

'_You are a stalker aren't you? What exactly is your job?'_ Rukia wondered what he worked at and for what, she was always curious about him.

'_Not a stalker, I just happen to know what you do, I can't tell, maybe you'll find out for yourself soon what I do for a living, it pays a lot of money too.' _Hitsugaya replied truly, it was true anyways.

'_Heh, screw you, I'll figure it out someday, I got to go, I need to finish my dinner like a good girl.' _Rukia said and got a text back very quickly,

'_Good girls don't wear short shorts and slap men and call people stalkers or do whatever you do, or revealing tops that make them look sexy or high heels.' _Rukia rolled her eyes and then shut off her phone still smiling while eating her dinner.

Next morning:

Rukia stuffed a chocolate piece in her mouth as she grabbed the bar off her desk for 'breakfast' and slipped on her denim skirt that went mid thigh and put on with one finger her tan wedges with blue straps that came around her toes and secured her foot. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs after bidding Hisana and Byakuya and looked at them.

"Goodbye!" Rukia said as she rushed out the door and saw her friends already waiting there for her. She got out of the gates quickly and closed it.

"What took you so long Rukia? We were about to go in your house and grab you." Matsumoto pointed out and Rukia smiled at her.

"I woke up ten minutes late so get over it!" Rukia said as the group started walking and would hopefully avoid Momo and her bitches…she didn't want to deal with them.

"Neh Rukia do you have your cell phone with you?" Orihime pouted and Rukia arched a brow.

"What for, I always have it Orihime and you know it." Rukia said as she took out her phone and waved it at Orihime and Orihime pouted and gave Rukia a tearful look.

'Well Rukia I forgot my P.E. clothes today so can I call my mom to bring them to me?" Orihime asked and Rukia rolled her eyes before she gave Orihime her phone, Ichigo glared at Rukia.

"Why didn't you just ask me hime?" Ichigo asked and Orihime quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Because Rukia's phone is cooler than yours, yours is so bland and Rukia's is really pretty, I feel special just calling on it." Orihime chirped and Ichigo scowled and Rukia laughed at him.

"Ooh, how does it feel to be insulted strawberry? Even my phone overrules the boyfriend's, sad isn't it?" Rukia teased and Ichigo scowled at her before he threw her five dollars, they had a bet for a long time to see which phone was better in comparison and it had to be said by Orihime.

"Oh shut up midget, you are just lucky that big brother Byakuya gets you everything you want." Ichigo said and Rukia swiftly kicked him in the shins making him howl in pain.

"Shut up, don't bring Byakuya into this dumbass!" Rukia hissed with a smile and everybody started laughing.

"Eh Rukia, where are Hisana and Byakuya today?" Hisagi asked and Rukia rolled her shoulders in reply.

"Probably already at school, I wonder if Senbonzakura is here today." Rukia wondered and Renji rolled his eyes.

"You just like him for the sweet candy he gives you whenever he sees you." A kick in the balls awarded Renji and Rukia glared at him.

"What's wrong with candy, baboon dumbass, you are just lucky I don't text Zabimaru right now or else your ass would be dead!" Rukia taunted and Renji went on his knees and hugged Rukia's legs, he hated his cousins, they scared the shit out of him, they always found a way to beat him up.

"Please don't Rukia; you know how much they scare me!" Renji pleaded and Rukia smirked.

"Fine, but you owe me some ice cream and make sure it's chocolate." Rukia said as Renji got up and dusted off his jeans and rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. They arrived at the school while Rukia texted Shirayuki furiously, her hands moving quick across the key board, but still poised and elegant like she was writing calligraphy. Rukia was looking at her screen when she bumped into a tall person and Rukia put away her phone and was ready to apologize when she saw Kaien smirking at her, Rukia was ready to palm her face. Out of all people…why did she have to bump into him? She didn't even care if she would bump into Momo but why him? Rukia rolled her eyes and stepped away from him and crossed her arms against her chest.

"What the hell do you want _Kaien?_" Rukia hissed and saw all of her friends behind her and a crowd starting to form around the two. Kaien smiled at her.

"You don't need to be like that Rukia, come on; we all know what you want to be with me again." Kaien said as he held out his hand towards her and Rukia slapped it away and tucked her hands in her arms.

"Get the hell away Kaien, why can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't want you? It's very funny actually, your grades are all A's, but your mind doesn't seem to work that way." Rukia said and everybody 'oohed' at her comment and waited for Kaien to retort.

"Oh come on Kuchiki, you play little mind games with me but you know you want me instead." Kaien chuckled and that got a lot of remarks from people and Rukia held up a hand to stop them.

"Who would want you? You are the creature that everybody thinks they know but all they really get to know is a man whore that goes around his girlfriend's back and cheats with another woman, so don't give me that shit that you want me because I know you are always going to cheat on me like always." Rukia hissed back and everybody hooted at her comment, she was the queen of remarks.

"I'll show you that I'll never cheat, just go up against me and I'll make sure that you'll never leave me again." Kaien hinted and a palm to his face awarded him for that 'sneaky' comment.

"Me open my legs for you? I don't think so, not in a million years because if I do that, I might contract all the STD's you have might collected." Rukia retorted and Kaien glared at her.

"Why are you acting so stubborn, you know, I'm giving you everything a girl could want, I'm a girl's dream guy and you are pushing me away!" Kaien snarled and Rukia grabbed his collar and brought his face close to hers and she glared at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting the way you wouldn't expect but I'm just not one of those girls, I used to believe in that but apparently you gave me a reason not to anymore, stop trying Kaien and go be happy with your whores." Rukia said as she let him go and pushed him away and looked at her friends and looked away. "Let's go, we are done here." Rukia said as she stepped through and her friends immediately followed to their classes and pretended like the fight never happened.

Gym:

"When are you going to tell her? You play her like a deck of cards in a very interesting poker game Hitsugaya." Kenpachi asked as he watched Rukia and her friends play soccer and Rukia was laughing as Renji couldn't even get the goal even though he was right in front of the post and Hitsugaya leaned against the wall along with Soi Fon.

'I don't know, I'll tell her soon, she's a smart girl, she'll figure it out." Hitsugaya said, as he looked at Rukia's figure and saw that she looked too hot in those shorts and shirt even though they were just P.E. clothes, wait…where the hell did that come from?

"I suggest you tell her or else she'll really think you are a stalker, remember that little text she sent you?" Kenpachi teased and Hitsugaya glared at him.

"You read my texts?!" Hitsugaya snarled and Kenpachi laughed.

"Of course we did, apparently you were flirting with her, and you still have game huh?" Kenpachi said and Soi Fon snickered as she blew her whistle.

"Alright, classes dismissed go into the lockers and dress!" Soi Fon said and everybody kicked the soccer balls in the basket and started to run towards the locker room and start changing. Hitsugaya and Kenpachi started to walk around by the gates to wait for the students to come out and Kenpachi patted his shoulder.

"I hope you bang her sometime soon, good luck!" Kenpachi yelled as he ran to go tickle his adopted daughter Yachiru, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and leaned against the fence, his black striped dress shirt open with a white tight shirt and he closed his emerald eyes.

"No Renji, I don't want your hugs and kisses!" Rukia squealed and laughed and Hitsugaya opened his eyes and saw Rukia running away from Renji who was smiling and running after her, Rukia had abandoned her bag and shoes and ran for it Renji was laughing as he chased her.

"No come on, I know you want some!" Renji joked and Rukia laughed as she turned around and stopped making Renji hug her and lift her up and they both laughed as he set her down and he brushed off his jeans and Tatsuki went to hug Renji and they kissed. Rukia laughed and then kicked him in the shins.

"I'm going to call Zabimaru now!" Rukia said as she ran off into the field and Renji started running after her again and she squealed as he gained closer and closer to her.

"Get back here, I'm going to make sure that I delete Zabimaru off your list!" Renji yelled and Rukia laughed and then made him fall and got Tatsuki to pin him down as she ran away and high fived Matsumoto as they saw Renji and Tatsuki gently make out…yeah right, they were grinding up against each other and Rukia chuckled as she put on her shoes.

"Alright both of you, you guys can finish that make out session later!" Rukia called out as she and Matsumoto giggled at them and Rukia's phone rang and Hitsugaya smirked as she saw Rukia pull out her phone and her whole face light up as she got his text, her fingers went rapidly and then she shut her phone, Hitsugaya turned to his own phone.

'_Where do you want me to meet you?' _Hitsugaya smirked and saw Rukia practically skipping and her friends examined her odd behavior. Hitsugaya texted back and he saw Rukia's mood just went about five notches brighter. All of her friends gazed at her in amusement as they saw her acting very happy than ever before, she even started singing and god she sang beautifully. Matsumoto was whispering something to Hisagi and Hisagi looked at Rukia and nodded.

"Do you think that she got asked out by somebody?" Matsumoto asked and Hisagi looked at Rukia who was singing some happy tune and Hisagi shrugged.

"Maybe she took some drugs and now they are taking effect." Hisagi thought and got a slap upside the head from Matsumoto.

"I don't think so, she doesn't take drugs…maybe Hisana will know, and we go to Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki's class next anyways." Matsumoto whispered and Hisagi nodded.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure this is a sister thing..." Hisagi shot another look at Rukia who was helping a poor kid who was getting bullied by a bunch of seniors and Rukia shot them a glare before they scurried away and the kid thanked her before he went away. "Yeah definitely, we need Hisana to figure her out today." Hisagi said before Rukia looked back at her friends and smiled.

"Hurry up; we need to get to class!" Rukia said as she started running and everybody tilted their head to the side.

"Okay, one question Matsumoto…is she on drugs?" Ichigo asked and Matsumoto shook her head.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Matsumoto said as the gang looked at Rukia in wonder.

After school:

"Hey Rukia, are you still up for that ice cream?" Renji asked and Rukia rolled her eyes as she put away her phone.

"Yes Renji, when aren't I?" Rukia said and Renji leaned over to Tatsuki and looked at Rukia weirdly.

"Are you sure she isn't on drugs?" Renji asked Tatsuki and Tatsuki shook her head.

"No, Rukia isn't like that, she must be excited for something, the last time I saw her like this is when she went out with _him._" Tatsuki whispered quietly and Renji nodded before they went off into the town central.

Meanwhile…

"So you seriously are going to tell her while she's having ice cream? That's so…distasteful, if it were me, I would at least tell her while she's walking or something in her household." Yumichika said as he flipped a piece of crow black hair behind his ear and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"I can tell her however I want Yumichika, are you her bodyguard? I didn't think so, I'm going now." Hitsugaya said as he shoved his phone in his pockets and then went off to meet Rukia at said ice cream parlor that Rukia was teasing Renji about.

Ice cream shop:

"Yeah…one chocolate please, waffle cone with chocolate rim and sprinkles." Renji said and the lady smiled at him.

"Is that for your girlfriend?" The lady asked politely as she scooped it up, Renji rolled his eyes.

"Not for my girlfriend, my girlfriend doesn't like ice cream, it's for my friend." Renji said and the lady smiled at him before she handed the cone.

"Two dollars and fifty cents please young man." The lady said and Renji handed the five dollar bill and got his change back before he turned his head.

"Rukia, get your damn cone or else I'll eat it myself!" Renji threatened and got a kick in the shins and Rukia took her cone.

"Thank you Renji." Rukia said in her sickly sweet tone and then walked off into the table her friends had occupied and sat down primly and put her left leg right on top of her right and started eating it.

"So Rukia, what has got you excited? Have you been taking drugs?" Hisagi said forwardly and got a cold glare from Rukia and continued licking her cone.

"No Hisagi, I have not been taking drugs you idiot, I'm just…wonderfully happy." Rukia said as her phone started to ring that signaled a new text and Rukia put down her cone and took out her phone and the corner of her lips tugged up.

'_Hey, meet me outside that jewelry shop about two doors down, right now.' _The text said and Rukia shut her phone off and dumped her cone away and stood up all of her friends look at her.

"Where are you going Rukia?" Orihime asked and Rukia smiled and fluttered her eyes prettily.

"Why Orihime, I'm going jewelry shopping right now…I need to um…pick something up!" Rukia lied and everybody arched a brow at her.

"Why don't we come with you then?" Ichigo asked…they wanted to see what was making Rukia so god damn happy today, Rukia glared at them.

"Seriously, I can't have you guys come, I'll be back soon okay, bye you guys!" Rukia called out as she walked out of the shop and then walked to the jewelry shop and didn't see Hitsugaya and looked around until she felt someone pull on her arm and drag her into an alley. Rukia was ready to sucker punch the pervert until she saw Hitsugaya catching her wrist she was about to throw and smirking, she let her defenses down and he let go of her.

"You scared me you idiot." Rukia said as she leaned against the wall and Hitsugaya scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure a girl like you can handle yourself." Hitsugaya said as he looked at her and examined her outfit and approved of it. Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"So why did you want to meet me?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya took the spot right next to her on the wall and closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know, is it wrong for a guy to want to see a girl privately?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia tched and nodded her head.

"It is that means the guy wants to do something to the girl." Rukia said and Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Who would want to do anything with you?" Hitsugaya teased and Rukia glared at him.

"That's not fair; a lot of guys would die just to be where you are!" Rukia said and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Yeah right, they all want to worship a midget." Hitsugaya joked and Rukia rolled her eyes and stabbed a finger in his chest.

"You shouldn't say that, you are talking about yourself short stuff." Rukia said and Hitsugaya arched a brow at her and smirked.

"Well Mr. Short stuff here is about four heads taller than you." Hitsugaya pointed out and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter; I think you are secretly teasing me because you are attracted to me." Rukia joked and then got Hitsugaya's body pressed up against her and her wrists pinned up above her head, Rukia would have widened her eyes but she didn't…it felt…totally natural.

"What if I am?" Hitsugaya's warm and husky breath came out and Rukia swallowed.

"Then I would say that you should do whatever you feel like doing." Rukia said and Hitsugaya's lips turned up into a smile.

"What if what I feel like doing is kiss you?" Hitsugaya asked as he leaned his face closer and Rukia smiled at him.

"Then I would gladly accept it Mr. Short stuff." Rukia said and Hitsugaya pressed his lips to her and Rukia felt like she was lost in pure bliss, they separated and Rukia looked at him before she kissed him again and they kissed repeatedly, little breaks in between to be replaced by more kisses and after five minutes, Hitsugaya remembered why he had called her out here.

"I need to tell you something." Hitsugaya said as their lips separated and came in contact again, he was a good kisser and so was she and she closed her eyes and they separated again.

"Then you better tell me before I make you shut up." Rukia said and they kissed again and they repeated the pattern of separating and then coming together again and they separated again and kissed again.

"I'm…your bodyguard."

**Author's note: Yes, I finally updated…oh, but there is cliff hanger, stay tuned and I'll keep you on the update. Please review and be kind. **

**Peace!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Eh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school has been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…crap! **

**I seriously went to Best Buy yesterday to see if they got any Bleach games out or the movie Fade To Black and I got so pissed off when they didn't…I seriously want to watch Fade to Black really badly! **

"_I'm…your bodyguard." _

As soon as Rukia heard those three words escape from his lips…she didn't know what to feel…what the hell was she thinking? Kissing her bodyguard? She knew he was too good to be true, and he lied…he wasn't a student, he was watching her! She felt his lips kiss her again before her hands that were lying on his chest pushed him away in anger. He looked at her in confusion and she crossed her arms against her chest in anger.

"You lied to me!" Rukia said angrily and Hitsugaya tried to calm her down.

"I didn't mean to, it was for your own good, besides, your older brother told me not to." Hitsugaya said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and that got Rukia even angrier.

"MY BROTHER SENT YOU TO PROTECT ME?! I TOLD HIM I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF…UGH! I AM TOO STRESSED OUT!" Rukia said as she started to stomp away and Hitsugaya was hot on her trail.

"You need to calm down, as a Kuchiki; you are most likely going to be targeted." Hitsugaya said and Rukia stopped and turned around and glared at him.

"I don't care, this is so god damn ridiculous, I am not a child anymore." Rukia hissed and she glared at him. "We are going back to the mansion and I am going to get you off this case, I don't need you to protect me!" Rukia said as she stomped into the ice cream parlor, alarming all of her friends and Rukia sighed. "I have to go home, Byakuya and Hisana called me, see you later." Rukia said as she saw Hitsugaya waiting there and she ignored him and then started walking and Hitsugaya followed after her. They got into the mansion and the servants could see the anger laced onto her face and quickly bowed as she walked by.

"Good afternoon Ms. Rukia-Sama." Rukia kept on walking forward until she hit up the stairs.

"Good afternoon everybody, now back to your places." Rukia yelled and they quickly scrambled as Rukia kept on walking up, throwing off her shoes when she stopped by her room and walked forward into Byakuya's study and flung the door open without a knock. It clearly surprised Byakuya because he was working on a calligraphy piece and when the door was slammed open, he dropped the brush making his so far perfect calligraphy piece go to waste…after two hours.

"Rukia, what happened?" Byakuya said as he looked up at an angry Rukia and she was glaring at Hitsugaya.

"Why didn't you tell me, instead you had him watch me from afar! I knew there was something wrong with him when you guys knew each other when he first came here!" Rukia said and Byakuya sighed and Hisana came in the room and sat next to Byakuya.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Hisana asked and Rukia palmed herself and then pointed at Hitsugaya who was behind him.

"I think you know exactly what!" Rukia hissed and Byakuya and Hisana realized what she meant.

"It was for your own good Rukia, we need to protect you." Byakuya said and Rukia nearly rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so for my own good, you hired him?! I just kissed/ made out with him just about now before he told me!" Rukia yelled and then Hisana smiled.

"So you guys finally kissed? Aw…" Hisana said and then Rukia glared at Hisana.

"Don't act so innocent, I told you, I don't need anybody to protect me, and I'm fine!" Rukia screeched and Byakuya and Hisana looked at her seriously.

"He won't even bother you that much, but now that you know, he's going to be right next to you at all times, he's there to protect you, that's what a bodyguard is for." Hisana said and Rukia rolled her eyes and stamped her foot.

"Fine, but if he even does something wrong, I'm firing his ass off of this case or a.k.a. known as me!" Rukia said as she stomped out and slammed the door shut leaving Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Hisana in his study and all of their frowns went into little smirks.

"I'm sure you'll handle the job well Hitsugaya." Byakuya said and Hitsugaya smirked a little.

"She won't be too much to handle Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki." Hitsugaya said as he walked out of the room and walked out.

The next day:

"I can't believe you…you fucking lied to me!" Rukia yelled at Hitsugaya who just rolled his eyes as they walked towards the gate and Rukia swung it open and it nearly hit Hitsugaya, but he caught it and then walked out and closed it behind him.

"I didn't want to, but I thought you would figure it sooner or later." Hitsugaya said calmly and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, I bet that all of you bodyguards just happen to make the woman you are protecting fall in love with them! Douche bag!" Rukia said as she waved towards her friends and then ran up to them; leaving Hitsugaya behind on purpose and he just shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed as he walked after her. All of the sudden his cell phone rang and Hitsugaya picked it up.

"Hello?" Hitsugaya said and then heard a chuckle.

"So, have you told her yet?" Kenpachi's voice came in through the phone and Hitsugaya narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, and she's pissed at me now." Hitsugaya said as he watched as Rukia smack Renji upside the head and laugh.

"I told you not to tell her, but do you listen?" Kenpachi said and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"You keep on saying that, but if I didn't, she was going to wonder what I've been doing for a long time, so might as well tell her now than later." Hitsugaya said and Kenpachi snorted.

"Whatever Hitsugaya, I'll see you later, I have kids to beat up." Kenpachi snickered and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before he snapped his phone shut and saw Rukia get a back ride from Hisagi and laugh as he went slowly.

Later:

"Come on Rukia, please go to my party!" Keigo whined and then Rukia laughed as she took the invite and Hitsugaya was watching Rukia as he leaned up against a locker.

"Okay Keigo, fine, but the rest of us get to come too." Rukia said as Keigo cheered and then went off and Rukia rolled her eyes as she shoved the paper in her bag and her group started to move again.

"You know Rukia; you do know he gets alcohol into his party." Hisagi pointed out and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You don't think I know that? I'll just avoid alcohol then." Rukia said as Kaien called out her name and Rukia rolled her eyes and she stopped everybody and then crossed her arms against her chest and glared at Kaien.

"What do you want Kaien?" Rukia spat out and Kaien chuckled and Rukia saw a bitch from Momo's group named Kiki hang off his arm.

"What's wrong Rukia, you look like you are an in a bad mood." Kaien pointed out and Rukia rolled her eyes and turned the Kiki.

"Tip of advice, you better leave him, he'll just cheat on you like he did to me." Rukia hissed and Kaien laughed.

"No, Rukia, I would never do that to Kiki, she's my girl." Kaien said and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Oh another slut for you to mess around with, what are you going to do Kaien? Are you using her to make me jealous? You know…it's not going to work because I'm not jealous, I actually pity the poor girl, and she's just stuck in your little mind game Kaien." Rukia hissed and Kaien glared at her and then threw Kiki off of his arm.

"Rukia, just admit you are jealous and then I'll gladly take you back, like where you are supposed to be." Kaien said as his face bent down to be eye level with Rukia's face. Rukia then glared at him.

"Guess again Kaien, I'm living free and I am totally living a happier life than I was when I was with you." Rukia said as her face backed away from his and then she looked at her friends. "Let's go, we have no more business with him." Rukia said as they nodded and started to walk away when Rukia felt Kaien grab onto her arm.

"Come on Rukia, just one more chance." Rukia then narrowed her eyes and then threw her arm away from him.

"Never in a million years, you lost everything Kaien, just go be with Miyako, or any other slut." Rukia hissed as she walked away and Kaien just stood there as he looked as Rukia walked away to Shirayuki's class.

Lunch:

Rukia had decided to go out for a walk when she strolled past Momo's group and saw a girl being picked on, Rukia didn't know the girl, but she knew she was reduced to near tears.

"What is up with your hair? You should cut it or even shave yourself bald, you stupid slut." Momo hissed and Rukia stopped dead in her tracks and saw the poor girl. She had brown hair that reached the middle of her back, she was a real pretty one too, no wonder why Momo picked on her. With pure and pretty red eyes that actually suited her and thin pink lips and pale white skin, Rukia shook her head.

"You are all bitches." The girl hissed and then one of Momo's bitches slapped her across the face.

"Don't you ever call Momo a bitch, instead, we should be calling you that, you stupid whore!" The girl who had slapped the poor girl across the face and Rukia decided to step in and step in front of the girl.

"Leave her alone Momo, can't you realize one day that somebody is actually prettier than you?" Rukia bit the apple, the sour apple, the one that made Momo really angry.

"Oh shut up Kuchiki, you are just jealous because I over rule you!" Momo said and Rukia snorted and then rolled her eyes.

"As if you could, do you want me to tell this girl your little secret? I'm sure she would love to know, Momo, the biggest slut in the whole school…and will probably be one of the fucking ugliest women on the earth." Rukia said with a little smile and Momo glared at her.

"I dare you to say that again bitch!" Momo said and Rukia leaned forward and smiled.

"Say what? I didn't say anything at all, except for the truth." Rukia said and Momo was about to slap her but Rukia caught her wrist. "Don't even try Momo, I could break your pretty nails in about five seconds." Rukia said as her grip got tighter on Momo and then Momo shot her hand back.

"Shut the hell up Kuchiki, I have way more on you anyways!" Momo fought back, she was losing…pretty quickly.

"Not really except that I had an ex boyfriend as a jerk after I broke up with him, you really have nothing you little slut, why don't you go take your other whores and go whore around somewhere else? I'm sure they would appreciate your business, Ms. Queen of Sluts." Rukia said as Momo stomped and then walked away and Rukia smiled as she waved each of them goodbye. As Rukia saw them leaving, Rukia turned and held out her hand to the girl which she gratefully accepted.

"Thanks for that, I thought I would never get out of there." The girl said as she dusted off her jeans and Rukia smiled.

"It's alright, they are always like that, and so what's your name?" Rukia asked and the girl held out her hand and Rukia shook her hand.

"Mimi, Mimi Kadaicha, and you are?" Mimi asked and Rukia gave her a little smile.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, are you new?" Rukia asked and Mimi smiled and nodded and let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get to my own way but I can't find anybody." Mimi complained and then Rukia smiled.

"It's alright, hang out with me and my friends and let me see your schedule." Rukia said as Mimi forked over the schedule and Rukia looked at it with a little smile. "You have all of the same classes with us; we have P.E. next so I'll show you around." Rukia said as Mimi started walking with Rukia.

"So who were those girls?" Mimi asked and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"The biggest bitches on this campus, the short one, or the leader of the pack is Hinamori Momo, class a slut written all over her." Rukia said and Mimi nodded and Rukia and Mimi reached Rukia's group and everybody saw her.

"Hey Rukia, who is that with you, she's a pretty one, is she new?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia nodded and turned to Mimi.

"That's Matsumoto, Hisagi, Renji, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Kira. Guys, this is Mimi, she's a new one." Rukia said and saw Mimi and Hisagi blushed as their eyes locked together and then looked away and Rukia smiled and then Mimi pointed to Hitsugaya who was by the fence talking to Kenpachi.

"Who is that guy over there? He's a little strange looking." Mimi said and Rukia rolled her eyes and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"That's Hitsugaya Toshirou…my bodyguard." Rukia finally admitted and the group's jaw dropped.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!" They all shouted and then Rukia glared at them.

"Shut up you idiots, so what if I made out with him behind the building of that jewelry shop when we were having ice cream?" Rukia said as she gestured for Mimi to sit down and Rukia opened her juice box.

"You what, Rukia Kuchiki, I cannot believe you!" Tatsuki said as Matsumoto spit out her juice and Mimi laughed.

"Ooh Rukia, I didn't know you liked to have affairs." Mimi said jokingly as she bit into a dumpling and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him anymore, he lied to me and I seriously have no idea what we are going to do now." Rukia said as everybody nodded and went back to eating their lunch.

**Author's note: finally updated, for a long time, I couldn't even think, so this chapter was just pulling shit out of my mind, hope it wasn't that sloppy. Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Eh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school has been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…crap! **

"Rukia, are you sure you really don't want to go back home and change?" Orihime said, pleading the petite girl as she walked down the street with her friends in a black halter top and a mini skirt and high heels and Rukia turned and frowned when she saw Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika following them to Keigo's party.

"Yes I'm sure Orihime, aren't I allowed to dress like this?" Rukia said…in all honestly, she was only dressing like…a whore to get Hitsugaya back, for lying to her about everything. Orihime smiled nervously and punched Ichigo in the gut slightly to get him to say something.

"Come on Rukia, you can, we aren't saying that you can't, but…it's cold out!" Ichigo tipped out and Orihime, Uryu, and Chad palmed their faces and looked at Ichigo who shrugged. "At least I tried!" Ichigo hissed and Rukia turned back to face them.

"I'm going to be fine, and Ichigo, try better next time to leave, its ninety degrees dumbass." Rukia said as she got onto a brick path, that elevated from the ground and Rukia walked on it and then jumped down as the brick 'wall' ended and her heels made a large 'clack' as she stood on her feet.

"Rukia, you shouldn't jump with heels on, it's not good for you, and it'll hurt your feet." Orihime pointed out and Rukia looked back at her and gave Orihime a smile.

"I'm going to be just fine Orihime, don't worry about me." Rukia said as they turned the corner and Rukia had a bad feeling pit up in the corner of her stomach, but she pushed it away.

Thirty minutes later:

"I told you, I don't want a drink, I'm just fine." Rukia said politely as another guy tried to offer her some alcohol, but Rukia flat out refused, she was getting a little more than irritated by the fact that every guy tried to offer her some. Couldn't they get it through their thick skull that she wouldn't take or drink any alcohol! She was getting annoyed as she took a sip of her water and then looked around and saw all of her friends having fun while she was…doing nothing. Hisagi came up to her and sat right to her, taking a sip of his alcohol.

"Eh Rukia, why aren't you out there having fun, this is a party, you can't just sit here." Hisagi pointed out and Rukia groaned as she rested her head on Hisagi's shoulder.

"I don't feel like it, it's fucking ridiculous, I don't know what to do." Rukia said and Hisagi patted her back.

"It's alright Rukia, you'll find some way, and you could have a drink at least." Hisagi said as he offered a cup and Rukia rolled her eyes and took it and downed the alcohol content that was in there. When she was done she put the cup down on the table and Hisagi smiled at her and patted her head. "There we go, you are finally loosening up, now go on, and have fun." Hisagi said and Rukia rolled her eyes as he got up and walked towards the crowd and Rukia still stayed in her area until she eyed all of her body guards and saw two girls 'flirting' with Hitsugaya. Rukia felt something pit up in the bottom of her stomach, but she pushed it away and walked up to Keigo who had a brunette under his arm and her heels caught Keigo's attention.

"My Rukia, what revealing outfit you are wearing! Is there something I can help you with?!" Keigo asked and Rukia gave him a blank smile.

"Give me a bottle of your strongest alcohol, right now." Rukia demanded and Keigo handed her a large bottle and smiled at her.

"Make sure you don't get too drunk Rukia!" Keigo said as Rukia waved off the warning and began to pour a glass for herself.

An hour later:

"This is fucking ridiculous Kenpachi, she's flat ass drunk, can't we just take her home?" Hitsugaya said into the communicator and heard Kenpachi snort.

"We can't leave until she wants us to leave, calm down buddy, she's fine." Kenpachi said as all four eyed Rukia who was dancing with somebody but she was _drunk_, making her movements slippery and slow and clumsy.

"That guy is going to fucking take advantage of her if we don't do anything." Hitsugaya said and heard Ikkaku snort.

"Rukia has been known to take care of herself while she's drunk, trust me, been there, and have done that." Ikkaku said and Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as the man tried to lean down over Rukia and kiss her which she allowed but then quickly shoved him off after the short peck. Yep, she was drunk, but he had to give it to her, she still had some sense racked into her scientific brain.

"Don't worry about her Hitsugaya, she's free as a butterfly, but as strong as a dragon, just watch, that guy is probably going to shove her up against the wall…see told you." Yumichika said as the guy got a firm grip on her waist and dragged her up against a wall and put her legs around his waist. Hitsugaya stared at them, with a little bit of anger sparking up and when the man tried to kiss her again, she refused and tried to take her legs off but he held a tighter grip, Hitsugaya had enough strength to snap a neck in half.

"She's going to get raped." Hitsugaya snarled into the communicator and Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

"She won't, if she can't get out and it looks like she is really struggling, you can be prince charming and save her." Kenpachi said dully and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I am no Prince Charming Kenpachi." Hitsugaya said and Kenpachi snorted.

"You will be to this girl someday." Kenpachi muttered and Hitsugaya pressed his hand to the communicator.

"I heard that bastard." Hitsugaya replied as he saw Rukia taking her legs off but the guy tried to force her legs back up and his hands tried to creep up her shirt, Rukia pushed him away, but he kept on progressing. Hitsugaya saw and he just kept on looking as the man's face twisted in anger and Rukia pushed him off, but he grinded himself into her and wouldn't let Rukia go. Rukia was starting to struggle and Hitsugaya saw Kenpachi shoot him a look.

"Just wait for it Hitsugaya." Kenpachi said and Hitsugaya gave him a cold glare.

"How the hell do you suppose to avoid it damn it?! She's going to get fucking raped." Hitsugaya hissed into the communicator and looked at Rukia who was getting angry and tried pushing him off, Hitsugaya gripped his hand into a fist.

"You have no patience do you? Wait one minute." Kenpachi said and Kenpachi hummed a tune, making Hitsugaya more annoyed as Hitsugaya watched and he couldn't take it anymore, he walked over and then punched the guy and grabbed Rukia and then signaled for everybody to leave.

"You know Hitsugaya, patience is a virtue." Yumichika said as an irritated Hitsugaya walked out with Rukia hanging over his shoulder, his arm fully encased around her waist.

"Then I don't have that virtue." Hitsugaya spat and Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"She was going to handle it Hitsugaya, you don't need to jump in." Ikkaku pointed out and Hitsugaya turned to glare at him, the three could have sworn it went about ten degrees colder.

"I'm her damn bodyguard, meaning that _I _take _care_ of _her_ and _protect_ her." Hitsugaya snarled out and everybody backed off, he was pissed, he heard Rukia groaning.

"Where am I?" Rukia asked as she stared limply at the ground, Hitsugaya sighed.

"You are going home." Hitsugaya replied with no tone and Rukia looked up and saw Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku behind them and Rukia was ready to puke out to her heart's desire soon.

"Okay then." Rukia whispered and Hitsugaya looked at her.

"You are so stupid, how could you get drunk?" Hitsugaya demanded and Rukia didn't respond.

"I think I have every right to, I'm eighteen and I'm old enough to make my own god damn decisions." Rukia said and Hitsugaya's grip tightened.

"Not under my damn watch you won't." Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia rolled her eyes before she closed her eyes against and might just cooperate, he was taking her home and she didn't want to seem like a bitch to him.

Twenty minutes later:

Hitsugaya put her gently down on her bed, she had fallen asleep on the way home, must have been from all of that alcohol. He looked down at her sleeping figure, even though she was asleep, she looked quiet, calm, and peaceful. He had the urge to brush his finger tips over her pale white cheeks, but he closed his eyes, inhaled and then started walking away from her bedside. Rukia fluttered her eyes open just to see Hitsugaya in her line of vision.

"Why do you even bother with me?" Rukia asked quietly and that got Hitsugaya's attention and he turned around, his hands in his pockets.

"It's my job Rukia; I can't do anything else about it." Rukia didn't like the answer; yeah sure, it was legitimate, for a dumbass. She wanted the truth, like straight up vodka from the bottle truth.

"You don't have to stay you know, you could always quit on this case." Rukia replied in a voice so quiet it was on the edge of a whisper, Hitsugaya sighed.

"Rukia, I know you want a legitimate answer, but that's the only answer I can give you, good night." Hitsugaya said as he started walking and Rukia pursed her lips and sighed.

"Just forget everything, just forget that I'm a Kuchiki, that we kissed, or whatever the hell we did and just see me as a normal girl, would you still be around me?" Rukia asked as she sat up in bed and Hitsugaya sighed as he looked at her, his emerald eyes flicking towards her violet eyes.

"There is no ever way to forget that you are a Kuchiki, that we kissed, and whatever the hell we did to become attracted to each other, the fact is Rukia, you aren't a normal girl." Hitsugaya said and Rukia closed her eyes and then fluttered them open.

"Then I'm asking you, would you still follow me, even if you weren't placed as my bodyguard?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya felt his high raised shoulders go down a little bit and he looked at her with soft eyes.

"Even I didn't have to, I still would, because the fact is, no one can ever run away what they are truly here for, good night Rukia, and I'll see you in the morning." Hitsugaya said as he walked away and Rukia followed the tracing lines of his back as he walked out and Rukia looked down at her lap and looked up at the moon and got up to dress into her night wear.

**Author's note: I know, pretty short, but hey! At least I updated! Please Review!**

**Peace!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Eh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school has been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…crap! **

Rukia nearly groaned…

She was getting a lecture on what she did last night was unacceptable.

She wanted it to be over because: one, she had a whopping hangover, two, and this was complete bull shit since she hadn't done anything, three, she was still thinking about what Hitsugaya had said to her.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I cannot believe that you would actually go out and get drunk." Byakuya said as he readjusted his silver tie and Rukia rolled her eyes mentally as Byakuya glared at her. "I don't mean to be a controlling freak Rukia, but, you know the rules." Byakuya said as Rukia sighed.

"Byakuya, I didn't mean to get drunk, it was my only way to…" Rukia stopped.

Why had she taken the alcohol?

She was pretty stupid for asking Keigo for his hardest liquor because she was a little aggravated when she saw two girls attempting to flirt with him.

"Your only way of what, Rukia, you have never been irresponsible, now it seems like I'm going to have to punish you." Byakuya said as the door was opened and Hitsugaya stepped in swiftly and Hitsugaya nodded before Byakuya came from behind his desk and then walked over to Rukia and Hitsugaya and then took out a long chain with two handcuffs. Rukia then looked at the chain and saw Byakuya grab her wrist and place one handcuff on her wrist neatly and the same with Hitsugaya. Byakuya then turned to Hitsugaya.

"Do not ever let her leave your sight or let her go unless you absolutely have to." Byakuya said as he gave the key to Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya placed it in his pocket. Rukia nearly gaped at his actions.

"Byakuya, this is ridiculous, I am not a child that needs to be put on a short leash!" Rukia protested she certainly didn't want to be chained up. Byakuya just sighed as he lowered his gaze.

"Just live through it Rukia, and I hope you act on behavior today, the elders are coming and plus, I am your science substitute for today, now go on." Byakuya said in a serious tone and Rukia nearly stomped off and was ready to barge out when she realized she still had Hitsugaya chained up to her. She then calmly walked out of Byakuya's study, but she slammed the door shut and then turned on her heel and glared at Hitsugaya.

"Let's get one thing straight here Hitsugaya, you just follow me, I won't bring any harm to you, but I swear, if you piss me off, I'm going to tackle you and beat you up until I get that damned key." Rukia hissed and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fine then, go along." Hitsugaya said before she walked out of the house and he closed the gate behind him and Rukia made Hitsugaya follow closely behind her so she could hide the ridiculous chain binding them together. Rukia saw the whole group looking at her and waving at her, Rukia did a wave, with the hand that was free. They walked towards the group, but he had to stay close behind so they would conceal the chain…apparently she didn't want to get embarrassed.

"Hey Rukia what's up?" Orihime giggled as Ichigo whispered something into her ear while wearing a husky smile on his face and Rukia smiled at them.

"Nothing much, now if we don't get going, we should probably start walking now, I don't want to be late." Rukia said with a little bore in her tone and Matsumoto started walking up right next to her while Hitsugaya walked behind all of them.

"Neh Rukia, are you feeling alright from last night? I'm pretty sure you should have a hangover by now." Matsumoto asked, scanning Rukia's face and how her expression was. Rukia furrowed her brows and then closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No Matsumoto, I don't have a hangover…just a slight headache." Rukia said as they opened the gates to the school and walked in.

"Okay, I heard your brother is going to be our science substitute for today." Matsumoto said as Rukia groaned.

"Great…as if I'm not in trouble enough as it is…I have to have my older brother teach science today…dear god." Rukia muttered under her breath as the bell rang.

Two hours later:

"Alright, everybody, settle down." Byakuya said in a loud voice and everybody quieted down as Byakuya gave them his famous glare. He took out a clipboard Mayuri had left him for attendance for fourth period and Byakuya started scanning the board. He quickly took attendance, and Byakuya's eyes lifted up to see Rukia and Hitsugaya sitting together so they could hide the chain.

"Alright class, today, I am your substitute, probably all of you know me as the English teacher so, your teacher Mr. Kurotsutchi left a worksheet on the lab, just follow that. Also, if there is any fooling around, I will not hesitate to kick you out and report you. Begin." Byakuya said, everybody quickly got to work and started pulling out the chemicals and washed their hands and put on gloves.

Rukia worked silently while Hitsugaya just watched her, making sure she didn't get cut or anything. Rukia brought out her notebook and started writing the proper things for full credit into her notebook and then grabbed the chemicals and started pouring.

Blue liquid, then white liquid, then green…and just more crap to be dealt with. Rukia carefully poured the amounts that were required. Rukia was smart in science…at the very least. She just added the sulfur mixture in the bubbling green liquid that was in the beaker and Hitsugaya watched with a peculiar interest as the little Kuchiki furrowed her brows together in concentration. Rukia poured more amounts of some chemicals and Hitsugaya, just happened to know a shortcut of getting the mixture all done without adding about fifty more chemicals.

"Rukia, you can just add some of this to complete your chemical mixture, so you don't have to add fifty more." Hitsugaya whispered and Rukia shot him a cold glare.

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't need it, I'm going to follow the worksheet, and why should I trust you?! You could make the damn chemical mixture blow up the whole lab!" Rukia hissed keeping her voice down so Byakuya wouldn't catch her. Hitsugaya held up the tube full of liquid and he kept on swinging.

"Does it look like I want to pay millions of dollars worth of classrooms just so I can mess you up? I'm being serious; use this as a damn shortcut." Hitsugaya said gently as he held up the vial full of chemicals right in front of Rukia's face. Rukia pushed it away his hand gently and glared at him and gripped the beaker that had the sulfur mix in and kept a restraint on her grip so she wouldn't break it.

"Look, I don't need your help okay?! So why don't you be a good bodyguard and just shut the hell up and mind your own god damn business!" Rukia nearly yelled but she was glad the classroom was noisy so they didn't hear her comment towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya narrowed his emerald eyes at her.

"I know you don't need it, but I'm trying to help you, so why won't you accept it god damn it?" Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia nearly threw down the beaker in her hands.

"OKAY, LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT ASSHOLE, NOT ONLY DID YOU LIE TO ME, WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME, SO I DON'T THINK I CAN REALLY TAKE YOUR GOD DAMN HELP, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE BASTARD!" Rukia screamed and the whole room stopped and looked at Rukia and Hitsugaya and Rukia nearly palmed her face as she put down the beaker and saw Byakuya arching a brow at her.

"Ms. Kuchiki, please go outside, I do not need you interrupting the class." Byakuya told her and Rukia got out of her seat and then pulled her wrist forward and the chain clinked and everybody saw the chain connecting to her wrist to his and all of her friends nearly widened their eyes as they saw the two walking out, bounded by the chains. Rukia pushed open the door in anger and then tugged him out angrily, like she had control over his movements and he walked out but tugged on the chain to stop her from pulling on him like a little rag doll. As soon as they stumbled outside Hitsugaya glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Hitsugaya growled at her and Rukia glared at him as her back leaned against the brick wall.

"Gee, I don't know, since you fucking lied to me, I think that's a problem." Rukia snarled at him and Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have to act like a bitch to me you know." Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia clenched fist…she so wanted to punch someone right now.

"I'm not acting like a bitch, maybe you just think that way." Rukia hissed at him and Hitsugaya eyes bored into hers in a menacing way.

"Yes you are, you just don't want to admit it because you think you are high and fucking mighty because you are Rukia Kuchiki." Hitsugaya spat and Rukia widened her eyes and then narrowed them and she came forward and gripped his shit and gave him a hard glare.

"Just because I'm Rukia Kuchiki, does not mean I think I'm high and mighty, I feel like shit most of the time, but when I thought you came along, I thought I actually felt better. So don't give me this bull shit that says I'm acting high and mighty when I'm really not. Bastard." Rukia said angrily as he pulled her hand off his shirt and he looked at her.

"Then why do you act this way towards me?" Hitsugaya said as she backed up into a wall and he towered over her, his face dangerously close to hers. Rukia swallowed.

"Because, I know what's right, and what I should do and I don't need a thirty year old fag following me around." Rukia jabbed a finger in his chest, all of the sudden, his scowl turned into a chuckle and Rukia glared at him venomously. "What the hell are you laughing at bastard?!" Rukia asked slapping his shoulder and Hitsugaya rubbed his shoulder and tilted his head to the side.

"Did you just call me a thirty year old fag?" Hitsugaya asked, keeping the smirk that was coming away from his face and Rukia arched a brow.

"Of course I did, aren't you thirty years old? You look a little bit young… but I was assuming…OH MY GOD! I KISSED A THIRTY YEAR OLD, MY LIFE IS RUINED." Rukia said and Hitsugaya chuckled and coughed into his fist so he could hide his laughs.

"I'm not thirty years old Rukia, I'm eighteen, just the same age as you." Hitsugaya chuckled and Rukia stopped freaking out like a crazy ten year old.

"But…aren't you supposed to be in high school?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya leaned against the wall as well, his back touching against the cooled white paint.

"I finished high school when I was twelve." Hitsugaya stated and Rukia rolled her eyes.

_Show off._

"What about college? You couldn't have complete college already." Rukia pointed out, this was totally a score for her, he couldn't have gone to college and then got accepted, it was impossible.

"I finished that in two years, so when I was fourteen I finished." Hitsugaya said and Rukia's jaw dropped and she stuttered.

"F…fourteen, what the hell, this is ridiculous, there is no way you could have finished college already!" Rukia exclaimed and Hitsugaya chuckled even harder.

"Sometimes surprises happen, I bet you didn't know that, I got this job when I was sixteen." Hitsugaya simply said and Rukia nodded.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be mean to you." Rukia said with a teasing tone and Hitsugaya held out his hand.

"How about we make a deal then?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia arched a brow.

"And good sir what might that be?" Rukia said in a snobbish voice and rolled her eyes afterwards and gave him a smile.

"I'll just be your bodyguard, I won't bother you, but you have to promise not to be a bitch to me." Hitsugaya said, Rukia stretched her fingertips and then they lightly brushed his.

"What happens if we progress more than just bodyguard and person?" Rukia teased and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"We'll see about that if that happens, so deal?" Hitsugaya asked before Rukia's fingertips clamped onto his outstretched hand and Rukia smiled.

"You Mr. Hitsugaya have just gotten yourself a deal." Rukia said and Hitsugaya smirked inwardly.

**Author's note: Eh, I know short, even my coffee didn't help me! Whatever, just please review!**

**Peace!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Eh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school has been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…crap! **

"Rukia Kuchiki, I suggest right now, no, more like ORDER you to go upstairs and change…you look like a…" The elder pointed out as he jabbed a finger in the air at Rukia's appearance. Rukia looked down at her outfit, a deep wine red silken camisole with pleated straps and denim mini shorts and white flip flops with little beaded edges. Rukia arched a brow and nearly shot a glare as she heard Hitsugaya coughing into his fist to hide his snickers. Rukia rolled her eyes at the Elder's comments.

"Yes, I know you think I look like a whore, if you have something to say, just say it to my god damn face, I'll go change for your Excellency." Rukia hissed as the Elder glared at her as she stomped up the stairs and opened up her closet and pulled out a white button up shirt with short sleeves and a black pencil skirt and she slipped them on over her original outfit. She went down the stairs and glared at the Elder. "Is this to your approval?" Rukia spat and the elder nodded before Rukia grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. Hitsugaya was right behind her and she heard the chains clinking together and when Rukia went outside the gates, she saw all of her friends talking.

"Hey guys." Rukia muttered as she closed the gate and all of her friends looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Rukia what's up…and holy hell what's up with your old lady outfit?!" Renji shouted and Rukia rolled her eyes as her hands lifted up to the top button her button shirt.

"Stupid, the elders came over, he couldn't call me a whore in my house but he implied it and so I went upstairs to change." Rukia said as she started unbuttoning the shirt and all of the guys wrinkled their faces.

"Man Rukia, I hope you really have some clothes under there." Hisagi said as Rukia threw at his face her unbuttoned shirt and pulled down her camisole to level it down a little bit since she had to hike it up to put on the button up shirt. Rukia then pulled down her pencil skirt and let it pool at her feet as she then picked it up and stuffed it in her bag and took the shirt and threw it in her bag as well. Rukia held out her wrists obediently to Hitsugaya.

"Come on Hitsugaya, I think it's time for our chain up." Rukia said as Hitsugaya brought it out and cuffed them together and shoved the key in his pocket.

"You can go on now." Hitsugaya said as Rukia started walking with her friends and Matsumoto leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Since when do you actually start being nice to your bodyguard? Is it because you are attracted to him?" Matsumoto whispered and Rukia glared at her.

"No, of course not Rangiku, we just settled on an agreement." Rukia replied as she took out her phone and started texting Shirayuki.

"Mm…but if you were attracted to him, I wouldn't care, he's one piece of ass." Rangiku whispered sharply and Rukia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You just keep on saying that Rangiku, if you like him so much, then go ask him out on a date." Rukia joked and both girls started laughing.

"Hey Rukia, Queen of the bitches have arrived." Renji snarled out as Rukia shoved her phone in her pocket and crossed her arms in front of her chest and saw Momo and her 'bitches' standing in front of her group.

"Oh Renji, I'm so hurt by your comment, not. Tribal tattooed freak." Momo said in a snarky tone and Rukia rolled her eyes at the lame comment and Rukia's palm stopped Renji's hand from balling up into a fist.

"What do you want Ms. Bitch?" Rukia asked and Momo smiled and she looked over Rukia's group and waved to Hitsugaya.

"Hey Shiro-chan, why don't you ever hang out with me, do you really like this bitch more than me, I thought you liked me, and I liked you!" Momo whined as she pouted and everybody looked at Hitsugaya who was glaring at Momo.

"You left me, I tried to do everything I could to help you, but you went with that bastard instead, and if I remember, _you_ fired _me_. So don't give me that shit." Hitsugaya replied smoothly with sparks of anger flying in between.

"I feel so hurt Shiro-chan! I thought…I really like you and I want you back, please! Aizen is gone and I need you!" Momo said and Hitsugaya glared coldly at her.

"No you didn't, if I remember you said to me about a year ago, 'Go away Toshirou, I don't need you, there is nothing you can do to stop me with being with Aizen, I don't care if you love me because I sure as hell don't.' Remember that Hinamori?" Hitsugaya snarled as Aizen's name came up and Momo glared at him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So now you went towards the bitch?! I don't believe you! She's just a whore who will simply open her legs for people who she thinks love her!" Momo yelled back and Rukia glared at her and before she opened her mouth to speak, Hitsugaya started speaking.

"If I'm correct Hinamori, you were the girl who simply as you put it, 'open her legs' for people that think that love her, I saw you bring those entire guys home, don't think that you could hide them from me." Hitsugaya snarled back and Momo stomped her foot on the ground.

"NO I DID NOT!" Momo yelled in protest, she knew she was losing, and it was really bad.

"Yes you did Momo, you also disowned our friendship, so I really don't need to see you or be around you anymore, so just go away." Hitsugaya replied coldly before Momo stomped her foot and then turned on her heel.

"One day, you are going to regret not going back to me!" Momo yelled as she stomped away and Rukia felt sorry for Hitsugaya.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I can defend myself." Rukia said quietly and Hitsugaya had his head bowed down.

"Just forget about it; now go on, you are going to be late." Hitsugaya said before Rukia glanced at him before turning her back to him and then walking with her friends again…today was just a weird day.

Later on that day:

"I feel so disappointed in all of you, only one student got an A on this test, you are all failures." Kurotsutchi said as he held up a test that had an A marked on it. "Ms. Kuchiki, if you would like to celebrate, you may do so, you are the only one that got an A on this test, all of the rest of you, as punishment, more homework for you!" Kurotsutchi said as he passed out the tests and everybody groaned at the grade they got and the extra homework they assigned. Rukia should have smiled when she got an A on the test, the only person to get an A, but her mind was elsewhere. Why did exactly Hitsugaya defend her? What happened to him and Momo? She knew she shouldn't get into his business, and she wasn't.

Kurotsutchi started his lesson, but Rukia couldn't help but think about what Hitsugaya had said earlier to Momo this morning. She was so lost in thought that Matsumoto poked her in the stomach hard and it took all of Rukia's will power not to slam a book on the desk. Rukia snapped from her trance and looked at Matsumoto.

"What's wrong Matsumoto?" Rukia asked and Matsumoto arched a thin brow at her.

"You were lost in thought; I thought I would wake you up before Mr. Creepers calls on you and then experiments on you for punishment." Matsumoto said and Rukia nodded softly before she smiled at Matsumoto.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Rukia said and Matsumoto smiled at her.

"It's no problem, now pay attention or else I'll get in trouble too!" Matsumoto whined and Rukia chuckled softly before they started paying attention again.

At lunch Rukia sat down on the grass and opened up her lunch, a sandwich, water, and a cookie…fun. The elders must have messed with her lunch orders because she knew that usually her chefs made more for her for her lunch. Damn elders, always messing up with her life.

"Hey Rukia, why aren't the elder's hanging out with you at the school and they are into one group and glaring at you?" Renji asked and Rukia started eating her sandwich and blinked and swallowed before she started talking.

"The elders fucking hate me. They don't like me, all of them gossip about me, but I've learned over time that they really mean nothing to me, so it doesn't hurt when they call me a whore right in front of my face. That's why I have a huge backbone." Rukia said as the elder's girls came up to her wearing a noble smirk on their faces and looked at Rukia.

"Look, it's the whore eating with her low life loser friends, just like her!" one girl named Aki piped up and Rukia rolled her eyes as she stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Is there something wrong with you girls now? I swear, if you want to go call someone a whore, just call yourself one." Rukia replied nonchalantly and the nobles tsked.

"You are just defending yourself because you know it's true, you are just jealous of us." Aki said as she flipped her long blue hair behind her back and Rukia cracked her knuckles, her wrists were free of her restraints because Hitsugaya had orders to let her have a break during lunch and whenever necessary.

"Oh yeah…I'm so jealous that you go around cheating and being bitchy to people who are lower than you and that you are class A whores, I _so_ want to be you." Rukia bit back and Rukia's friends laughed at the comment.

"Why do you even hang out with them? They are nothing but losers." Aki replied with a snobbish tone and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Unlike you guys, they actually have brains, and oh wait…what is that magical word? I think it's called…oh, it's on the tip of my tongue…and here we go, people who aren't like you low class undignified bitches, so leave my friends the hell alone." Rukia snarled back and Aki arched a brow and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Kuchiki, it's such a shame you can't be as perfect as us." Aki said as she applied another layer of Chanel lip gloss of her already heavily coated lips.

"Is the definition of perfect being a Barbie doll? Honey, wipe off all of that makeup, you look like a plastic Barbie!" Rukia said in a sugary and high pitched voice with a smirk on her face and Aki glared at her.

"You are ugly that even if you apply as much make up as you can, you still turn out to be ugly." Aki bit back and Rukia smiled at Aki's comment.

"Look, a comment that actually had some brain power behind it! Good job for you; do you want a golden sticker on your fake ass plastic surgery face?" Rukia replied in a sweet tone and Aki's glare intensified.

"Look at you, you aren't wearing any make up, even all Kuchikis know that they should wear make up!" Aki replied back and Rukia rolled her eyes as she closed her eyes.

"Do you not see the liquid eyeliner I'm wearing and the mascara?" Rukia asked as she opened her eyes again and then smirked. "Or are you wearing colored contacts that blind your sight?" Rukia asked and everybody started forming a crowd and laughed.

"These are my natural color, what about yours?! Yours is a violet, it's impossible to get a color like that!" Aki pointed out and Rukia arched a brow.

"Honey, these are as natural as your nasty attitude." Rukia clucked her tongue and smiled as Aki glared at her even harder, this was not going to end.

"You aren't even a real Kuchiki, your older sister, or should I say that Hisana whore just snuck her way into Byakuya's heart, and then you got adopted, we are of real Kuchiki blood." Aki smiled, she knew she hit a sensitive spot, but it wasn't a sensitive spot, she had hit a spot where calling Hisana a whore was unacceptable.

"What did you just say bitch? I dare you to say it again." Rukia said as she cracked her knuckles and started walking towards Aki cracking her knuckles and Aki smiled.

"I called her a whore, it's the truth right?" Aki asked and got a punch to her face and a sick and deafening crunch sound was heard through the courtyard and Aki screamed as blood poured out of her nose and she sobbed because her nose was broken and it took Renji and Ichigo to hold Rukia back from kicking her from side to side. Hisana and Byakuya rushed outside and looked at Aki who was crying and holding her nose and Hisana looked at Rukia who was getting held back by Ichigo and Renji and sighed. How many times did she tell Rukia _not_ to get offended when someone called her a whore? Hisana knew that she was called that, but Rukia got so offended when someone did and it usually ended up with someone having broken male anatomy parts or a girl's broken nose.

"Someone, go get Isane, and the rest of you go on, this is none of your business and Rukia, and I'll speak to you at home about this." Hisana said in a gentle tone as Byakuya gave Rukia a secret smile and Rukia smiled back as Byakuya's smile disappeared quickly and he followed Hisana.

"Damn Rukia, you didn't need to punch her!" Hisagi said and Rukia rolled her eyes as she bit into her cookie and took a swig of water.

"She deserved it Hisagi, what if someone called your older sister a whore in front of your face?" Rukia asked and Hisagi grumbled something and glared at her before he looked away and Rukia smiled. Rukia looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Hitsugaya leaned up against a tree with a bunch of shade covering him. He had his eyes closed and he was in a serene posture and Rukia got up and brushed off her shorts before she told everybody she was going to be right back. Rukia then walked up to him silently and Hitsugaya cracked open an eye as Rukia inched nearer to him and Hitsugaya sighed.

"What's up?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia blinked at him, as she smiled at him.

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm always right here, I'm a good listener." Rukia said and Hitsugaya scoffed.

"I don't need your help." Hitsugaya replied and Rukia's smile was still sketched on her face, he really did like that smile, it was kind and pure and very nice.

"Well, I'm not forcing you, but I think it was very nice that you defended us." Rukia said as she leaned forward and swiped her lips over his cheek and then went away and Hitsugaya stared at her as she landed back into the grass and started laughing with her friends. Hitsugaya's lips involuntarily curled up into a smile as he remembered what just happened.

**Author's note: I finally updated! Woo hoo! Please review! **

**Peace! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Eh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school has been busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…crap! **

A month later…

Rukia's lips curled into a smile as she saw Hitsugaya standing by a tree, waiting for her to come out of the house. Rukia was only wearing a white laced tank top with shorts that reached up to mid thigh. Today was the class field summer trip to the pool, and everybody had to go. Hitsugaya gave her a look that was flashed with pleasure at her outfit…she just looked so beautiful in the sunlight. The sun rays hitting her creamy legs and her violet eyes just looked a little brighter. He motioned his head towards the direction they were heading and Rukia followed suit, she was right next to him as they walked, he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Do I have to go with you?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Well since you are my bodyguard I'm pretty sure you have to." Rukia said and Hitsugaya scoffed.

"I bet you just want to keep me around so you can emphasize on how much you like me." Hitsugaya snickered and got a kick to his shins.

"Shut the hell up, no I don't, I bet you were ogling me when I walked out of the house, pervert." Rukia teased and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm the same age as you." Hitsugaya said as he brushed off his basketball shorts and Rukia smiled.

"But you didn't deny that you looked at me, so you were looking at me." Rukia said with a grin on her face and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"I was not looking at you, if anybody was looking; it was you looking at me." Hitsugaya snickered as Rukia blushed and stuttered.

"No, I didn't! Well, I wasn't, I haven't been looking at you, so you know what…oh…" Rukia stopped talking when she heard Hitsugaya start to laugh and Rukia smiled but then got angry and kicked him in the shins. "ASSHOLE, you big asshole, I hope you go fucking rot!" Rukia yelled as she started walking and he stopped laughing and started walking with her again.

"Sorry, it was just cute to see you laugh." Hitsugaya said and Rukia caught the word 'cute' and smirked.

"Did you just call me cute?" Rukia asked with a smirk and Hitsugaya widened his eyes and started turning red.

"N-N-No, I don't what the hell you are talking about, bitch." Hitsugaya said covering his red face but Rukia smiled wider.

"It's alright if you did, I don't care honestly." Rukia said as Hitsugaya gave her a glare and then Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and then smiled as he looked onto the street and they got to Rukia's school and she went up to her group of friends who were waving at her. Hitsugaya saw Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, and some others right behind him and he turned around.

"Did Mr. Kuchiki send you guys?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked at them and Kenpachi smiled and tched.

"You know he did, he just wants to make sure no perverts come after her, since there might be a lot, and I can tell why." Kenpachi said as Hitsugaya arched a brow and Kenpachi stuck his thumb in Rukia's direction and everybody looked as Rukia lifted up her tank top a little bit to reveal her bikini top to Rangiku, Orihime, and Tatsuki and all of the boys were staring. When Rukia put down her shirt, Hitsugaya scoffed.

"I don't know, but I hope you brought entertainment because I sure as hell didn't." Hitsugaya said as Ikkaku had a basketball right in his hands.

"You never did have another challenge tournament with us." Yumichika said as he flipped his hair back and Hitsugaya snorted.

"It hardly seems unfair when you have four against one and I still manage to kick your asses." Hitsugaya flaunted and Kenpachi smirked.

"How about this, we'll try to up our game, and if you win, we'll each give you a hundred, but if you lose, you give us each a hundred dollars, does that seem like a good deal?" Kenpachi said as he smirked and Hitsugaya smiled.

"I think that's acceptable." Hitsugaya said as the teacher announced it was time to walk and everybody started walking north on the sidewalk. Hitsugaya looked at Rukia who kicked Ichigo in the shins and he grinned as she laughed, today was going to be one _fine _summer day.

Twenty minutes later:

"Rukia, I don't know how you can stand it!" Rangiku whined as Rukia gave Rangiku the ice cream she bought for her. Rukia sat down and arched a brow.

"What is it Rangiku, I don't know what you are talking about." Rukia asked as Matsumoto turned her head to see Hitsugaya, who was shirtless and playing basketball, currently beating everybody that was playing with him. Rukia smiled as she arched a brow at Rangiku who turned back and sighed in pleasure.

"He's hot Rukia; I just don't see why he hasn't laid any moves on you." Matsumoto said as Rukia took a sip of her flavored water.

"Because we decided that we wouldn't act that way? Though, you are right Rangiku, he's hot." Rukia said, admitting that he was sculpted very well and she couldn't help but look at his toned chest, his chest was practically glistening in the sun!

"Honey, I know it's a little weird to say this about your bodyguard, but you could _bake _cookies on that fine chest." Rangiku said as she applied more sun tan lotion and Rukia flipped her hair behind her back.

"You are right, but I don't want him to think that my best friend was ogling him!" Rukia giggled as she read her magazine and Rangiku smiled.

"Then you should get him to notice you, make him lick your fingers or something." Rangiku offered and Rukia looked up from her magazine to Rangiku.

"Are you on drugs? He'll never notice me." Rukia laughed and Rangiku shoved some money towards her.

"Just buy ice cream, drip it on your fingers and see what happens, now go on or else I'll shove you in the pool!" Rangiku said as she took Rukia's magazine away and Rukia glared at her as she pulled down her shorts a little. Rukia looked at her outfit…she looked suitable, with a white bikini top that tied itself at her neck and had ice embroidery on her right breast, the top just happened to show off most of her well toned upper body, that had plains of creamy skin. She walked up to the concession stand and ordered ice cream, ignoring the perverted stares she was getting from the pudgy seventeen year old freckled face boy as he smiled, showing off his poorly conditioned teeth, she smiled and then went away. She winced at how cold the ice cream was as she deliberately smothered it against her fingers and then she called out his name…god, this was going to be a long five minutes.

Meanwhile:

Hitsugaya moved from the left to the right and then shot it and smirked as Kenpachi glared at him. It was ten to zero currently and Hitsugaya was in the lead. He couldn't help it if he was good at basketball. He then heard someone call out his name and Kenpachi looked for him.

"Eh Hitsugaya, your ice butterfly is calling out for you." Kenpachi said as Hitsugaya took a sip of his water and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"She's not my ice butterfly, and why is she calling out for me?" Hitsugaya asked and Kenpachi looked.

"I don't know, she looks like she's in some predicament with some ice cream, I don't know, but I hope you are going to bang her soon." Kenpachi said as Hitsugaya glared at him.

"I'm not going to have sex with her you bastard; I'll go see what she wants." Hitsugaya said as he walked towards her and saw all of the girls giggling at his sight as he neared towards her and stopped and sighed as he saw the ice cream on her fingers, he wanted to lick it off…and to top it off, as he took a closer look at her…her whole body as well…WHOA.

Stop there, when did these perverted comments come in?

"Oh, Rukia, what do you want?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia sighed as she smiled innocently and held out her fingers.

"I got ice cream on them, I don't know what to do, and I don't want to go back to the concession stand because that guy is a pervert." Rukia said and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"How about I ask him for some napkins?" Hitsugaya offered and Rukia shook her head.

"I'm serious, you do not want to go there, it's disgusting, and plus, I don't want you to go through all of that hard work." Rukia said as Hitsugaya inspected her hand and looked up at her and smirked.

"Well…I could lick it off, I like vanilla anyways." Hitsugaya said as Rukia bit her lip as he lifted up her hand and started to lick it off, and Rukia nearly moaned as his tongue expertly maneuvered around her fingers, god! He was wonderful, she could tell that he was experienced…damn it! He looked so irresistible and he finished, and he got a little ice cream on his lip but he licked that off as well. He let go of Rukia's hand and Rukia retracted it back.

"T-T-Thank you, I'll see you later." Rukia's face turned red and Hitsugaya smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't mind anyways." Hitsugaya said as he ran back and Rukia walked back to Rangiku with a blush covering her whole face and Rangiku clapped her hands.

"I see that went well." Rangiku said as Rukia started licking the ice cream and Rukia blushed.

"I can already tell he's experienced, god, I thought I was going to faint!" Rukia said as she sighed and rested her hand on her stomach and Rangiku snickered.

"I think all of the girls nearly fainted at the sight as well, I'm sure they would want a sexy delectable body guard like that to lick ice cream off of their fingers as well." Rangiku snickered and Rukia nearly dropped her ice cream.

"Everybody was watching?!" Rukia nearly yelled and Rangiku snickered.

"It's alright honey, like I say; it's not really a big thing." Rangiku said and Rukia laughed.

"You always think that way." Rukia said as she licked her ice cream more and Rangiku laughed.

"No I don't honey, there are times where I think seriously." Matsumoto said and Rukia laughed.

"But you don't think seriously when a man, especially a hot one is nearby." Rukia said and felt a sudden shade come over them and Rukia looked up to see Kaien standing over them.

"So you are saying a hot guy is nearby?" Kaien asked and Rukia glared at him.

"Well there is one, but you aren't him." Rukia said as she looked away and stood up and Kaien backed off so Rukia could stand up to him.

"Oh come on, you are just lying Rukia, you know you want me back." Kaien smirked and Rukia scoffed.

"Please, I would rather kiss Renji than go back to you." Rukia said as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Aw come on Rukia don't be that way, I think you look pretty hot." Kaien smirked at her outfit and Rukia glared at him.

"Well you aren't going to see more than what you see already, I'll make sure I'll never end up anywhere with you, you bastard." Rukia snarled and Kaien pretended to be hurt.

"I'm so hurt Rukia, and you said that I was the only guy for you." Kaien said and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"I was blinded by your shit, that's why. I see a different light and in this light, you are just pieces of shit to me." Rukia snarled and Kaien pointed to Hitsugaya who was busy playing with Kenpachi.

"I bet your bodyguard is the new person in your life, I saw your little stunt, if I didn't know any better, I think you were trying to make me jealous." Kaien said trying to right Rukia and Rukia smirked.

"No Kaien, I did that because I wanted to, and I must say, even though I haven't kissed him yet, his tongue seems to work way better than yours, you kiss like crap." Rukia said as Kaien winced.

"No I don't, I remember you seemed to like my kisses, and how you told me you could just melt when I kissed you." Kaien said in a girly voice, and Rukia scoffed.

"You don't make me feel that way, and all you make me feel is disgusted that I ever dated crap like you." Rukia said as Kaien inched closer to her.

"Oh come on little Kuchiki, I'll show you what a good time is." Kaien hinted suggestively and his hand tried to slide up to her cheek but Rukia caught his wrist.

"I don't think so; I'll have a good time, just not with you, you bastard." Rukia said as she kicked him in the stomach and he fell back into the pool and Rukia smirked.

"Yeah, I can see why you were named Nejibana; you are just a big watery mess." Rukia said as she high fived Rangiku and sat back down in her chair as Kaien got out and glared as his friends handed him a towel and he dried himself off and walked away to Momo's group where he would flirt with more girls right in front of Rukia to make her jealous. Rukia smiled as she started reading her magazine again and Rangiku smiled.

"You were really good up there Rukia." Rangiku commented and Rukia smiled.

"Suddenly, now, I have the urge to eat vanilla all the time." Rukia said as Rangiku smirked as Rukia shot her a smirk back.

**Author's note: Finally finished, I am sorry to say that I cannot update Kuchiki Girls tonight because it'll take to long, so tomorrow on Monday I will. Please review! **

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm only updating weekly, I see you can see that. Well, don't worry! It'll be finished…soon…I guess. **

**Yesterday, I went to a wedding for this guy I named Princess Twinkle Toes, he got married. I thought he was going to die alone… Oh well, but as long as he is happy, I won't bother him anymore. I'm also eating this lollipop he gave us, from See's candies! It's yummy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

**Song I'm listening to: Fuyu No Hanabi by Gin and Rangiku, yay!**

"Have you kissed him yet?" Rangiku asked as all of the girls and guys were sitting on the floor in Rukia's room, eating ice cream and Rukia pulled out the spoon she had in her mouth that was filled with chocolate ice cream.

"No, not yet Rangiku, we are just…buddies." Rukia said as she took another scoop and Ichigo scoffed.

"I bet you have, but that was before you found out he was your bodyguard." Ichigo said and got a teddy bear thrown at his face and a blushing Rukia as she dug more into her ice cream furiously. All of her friends looked at her and thought of the silence that Rukia gave before they dropped their spoons.

"Tell me you didn't Rukia." Orihime said and Rukia stuck the spoon in her mouth and leaned against the bed frame.

"I did Orihime and I wish that I didn't push him away." Rukia said as she saw the ice cream was half empty and then she got up, a little too hurriedly. "I'm going to get more ice cream, I'll see you later." Rukia said as she walked quickly out of her room and Rangiku smirked.

Meanwhile…

Rukia walked hurriedly down her stairs and jumped so she could land on the cool marble floors. She walked into the kitchen, she was glad Byakuya and Hisana were on a little 'vacation' in the Bahamas. Rukia saw Hitsugaya reading a book and he didn't even look up at all.

"What do you want Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked he was put in charge of the house while Byakuya and Hisana were away. Rukia rolled her eyes as she went to the freezer.

"Ice creams, nothing that you need to be concerned over, god, you sound just like Byakuya…" Rukia muttered the last words and Hitsugaya arched a brow, he still was reading a book.

"Did you just say I sounded like your older brother?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia froze a little bit before she went back to grabbing the ice cream, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and caramel.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, I don't know." Rukia giggled a little bit and Hitsugaya folded his book close before he crossed his arms against his chest and saw Rukia taking out bowls.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia glared at him.

"No, that's why I have friends up there, you want some?" Rukia offered and Hitsugaya shrugged and walked so he was right next to her.

"I don't know, sure I guess." Hitsugaya said and Rukia shoved him a bowl and Hitsugaya helped himself. Rukia was making her own and when Hitsugaya wasn't looking, she sprayed extra whip cream onto his bowl and silently giggled to herself. Hitsugaya turned back to his bowl and glared at Rukia who was making her own, and trying hard not to giggle. He then took another can and sprayed it in her bowl, purposely aiming it on her hand.

"Sorry about that." Hitsugaya teased and Rukia arched a brow as she turned to him and he looked at her.

"You know what this means right?" Rukia asked as she gripped a whip cream can and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"No Kuchiki, what does it mean?" Hitsugaya asked and got whip cream sprayed in his face.

"It means war Hitsugaya." Rukia said as she laughed and started running as he wiped off the whip cream off his face and Hitsugaya glared at her before he started chasing her. She let out a small laugh as he was running after her. They stayed in the kitchen area; thank god the doors were closed. He chased her behind the counter and when he was close enough he started spraying her. Whip cream got into the parts of her ebony locks and her camisole. She turned around and sprayed him and got whip cream onto his shirt. The white cream stood out from the black he had on today and he smirked and Rukia widened her eyes as she started running and he was faster as they went crazy.

Ten minutes later:

"No stop!!" Rukia yelled as she giggled and he sprayed more whip cream into her hair. Both were a mess, the kitchen was a mess; whip cream covered about every aspect of the kitchen. Rukia and Hitsugaya were caught up in the fun and Rukia was running away, she slipped a little, but nonetheless, she kept on running. She then turned around when she could hear Hitsugaya hot on her trail and then sprayed whip cream at his face and then he tackled her and landed on top of her. Both started laughing as they settled down and dropped their whip cream cans on the floor and started laughing.

"I hate you." Rukia laughed and Hitsugaya laughed.

"I'm sure you do Rukia." Hitsugaya said as he looked at Rukia who was still laughing, she was beautiful, even though she was covered in practically cream, she was still beautiful. He couldn't help but look at her, stunned. Rukia realized that he wasn't laughing anymore and then looked up at him. She saw his serious face. Rukia didn't know what came over both of them as he bent down and their lips touched. As soon as their lips touched, they pressed against each other harder and Rukia felt his tongue asking for entrance and she obliged by opening her mouth the slightest bit. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue tangled with hers and explored every cavern, and crack in her mouth. Their tongues clashed against each other, but gently, when they finished Hitsugaya breathed and backed away. He still didn't get off of her and Rukia blinked.

"I'm sorry." Hitsugaya said and Rukia smiled at him before she leant up to kiss him.

"Don't worry, I don't mind, but I think we should clean up." Rukia said as he nodded and got off of her and helped her up. He pecked her lips lightly and grabbed a mop and handed it to her and both started working giving little glances at each other.

Meanwhile…

"What's taking Rukia so long?! It's been thirty minutes!" Renji whined and Tatsuki slapped him upside the head.

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself." Tatsuki said and Renji put an arm around Tatsuki's shoulders.

"I know, but it's been forty minutes, it doesn't take that long to get ice cream." Ichigo pointed out and Rangiku smiled.

"How about we just go down there and check for ourselves?" Rangiku suggested and everybody shrugged before everybody got up and started walking down the stairs. They got to the kitchen and saw the doors were closed, everybody arched a brow up.

"What the hell is going on?" Renji asked as Ichigo stepped forward and twisted the knob and it opened, Renji and Ichigo kicked open the doors and saw Rukia wiping the counters. Everybody saw Hitsugaya and Rukia covered in whip cream and arched a brow.

"Rukia what the hell happened here?" Renji asked and Rukia smiled nervously.

"Nothing…we just had…a whip cream…explosion." Rukia said as she went back to wiping the counters and Rangiku smirked.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Rangiku asked and got a blush on Rukia's face as her answer as Hitsugaya smirked and turned away to mop the floors.

"I see then, come on guys, we should start helping her." Matsumoto said as Rukia threw towels at them and everybody started working.

Next day:

"So what are we going to do?" Rukia asked as she put her head on his shoulder. They were in the courtyard of the Kuchiki estate.

"I don't know, if you really want to, I guess we could." Hitsugaya said as Rukia turned her head and put her chin on his shoulder and smiled at him. Hitsugaya looked at her and saw her smile.

"I think I would like that better." Rukia said as Hitsugaya leaned down and kissed her softly before they intertwined hands. Rukia and Hitsugaya looked at the field and the bright sun.

"Come on, I think it's time you get onto school." Hitsugaya said as Rukia whined and then grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes before she felt his hand tug her forward right next to him. Rukia and Hitsugaya slipped out of the gates and saw her friends and walked towards them. All of them walked until they reached the school and hung out by the classroom halls.

"Did you hear Momo hooked up with Kira and then left him?" Renji said and Rukia rolled her eyes as her body leaned against Hitsugaya's and their intertwined hands hung on her stomach.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but, we shouldn't trash talk her, despite how much she does that about me." Rukia said and as if on cue, Momo and her bitches came parading over to Rukia's group.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the little Kuchiki's group?" Momo sneered and Rukia tried to separate herself from Hitsugaya but his grip was tighter and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Momo? I thought we weren't superior enough to praise the ground you walk on, go back and take drugs or smoke a cigarette." Rukia said as she looked away and she was glad Momo didn't notice that Rukia was holding hands with Hitsugaya.

"Well, you are true about that. You aren't cool enough to praise the ground I walk on. Though, I'm surprised that Kaien still keeps on running back to you even when you are just a stupid little slut." Momo said while laughing and her group did the same as well. Rukia glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the one going around sleeping around with other men and then ditching them." Rukia snarled back and Momo put her hands on her hips.

"Now I see why Kaien left you to go cheat, you are totally boring and you have no curves at all." Momo said and Rukia arched a brow and smirked.

"I would say the same thing as you Ms. Queen of Peaches." Rukia bit back and Momo flipped her hair behind her back in a snobbish attitude.

"Well at least I can get a man in my bed." Momo said with a knowing look and Rukia smiled.

"You are right Momo, but at least I don't have any STD's like you do." Rukia fought back and Momo glared at her.

"Shut up Kuchiki, you know you are jealous." Momo snarled back and Hitsugaya shook his head at Momo's behavior. Momo noticed Hitsugaya finally and waved at him sweetly. "Hey Shiro-chan, why are you hanging out with _her_, you should come and hang out with me." Momo said and Hitsugaya arched a slim white brow.

"It's not Shiro-chan, it's Hitsugaya and I'm sorry, but I have to refuse, I need to hang out with my girlfriend." Hitsugaya said and Rukia turned around and arched a brow and Hitsugaya smiled sweetly before it dropped into a frown as he looked at Momo.

"Well then, who is your girlfriend, I don't see her." Momo snapped and Hitsugaya held up his intertwined hand with Rukia's.

"Well Momo, I think it's kind of obvious." Hitsugaya said as Momo clamped her hands into fists.

"No, you can't date her; she's not even as good as me!" Momo said and Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"She's ten million times better than you were to me." Hitsugaya pointed out and Momo turned even angrier, but then she thought up of a plan and then smiled sweetly.

"Okay then Shiro-chan, bye Shiro-chan, and as for you Kuchiki, you better watch your back." Momo hissed as Rukia rolled her eyes and the bell rung. All of them started walking to English. Rukia opened the doors and nearly laughed when she saw her substitute.

Her uncle, Senbonzakura, or other wise as known, Byakuya's and Hisana's teacher assistant, Rukia nearly smirked as she saw him file around some papers. Rukia took her appropriate seat and Hitsugaya sat right next to her. Senbonzakura then heard the final bell ring and cleared his throat.

"Good morning all of you, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki are gone on a vacation so I'm going to be staying here and be your teacher for a while. For anybody that doesn't know me, I'm Senbonzakura. " Senbonzakura said as he started taking roll and then when he saw Rukia's name, he looked up and saw Rukia giggling at something and her hand holding someone else's.

"Rukia, I need you for attendance." Senbonzakura said sternly and Rukia looked up.

"Hi Senbonzakushi, it's nice to see you again." Rukia said and everybody started laughing at the name, Senbonzakura gave her a stern look.

"You can't call me that Rukia, I told you not to call me that in the public!" He hissed and Rukia smiled.

"Aw please Senbonzakushi? You are my uncle!" Rukia whined and Senbonzakura arched a brow.

"I may be your uncle, but you need to have some respect for me in the public, so no." Senbonzakura said and Rukia pouted.

"Please?" Rukia pleaded and Senbonzakura glared at her.

"No." Senbonzakura replied, hoping that would make Rukia stop embarrassing him.

"If you don't let me, I'm going to rip off that mask." Rukia threatened and Senbonzakura glared at her.

"You can't take it off." Senbonzakura said coldly and Rukia smirked.

"I bet you just wear it to look mean." Rukia said as she felt a hand slide down and land on her ass and Rukia nearly screamed until she saw Hitsugaya smirked and she glared at him before turning back to Senbonzakura who put his hands on his hips.

"I wear it because I want to Rukia." Senbonzakura said and Rukia smiled.

"No you don't." Rukia shot and Senbonzakura furrowed his brows together.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Senbonzakura gritted and Rukia smiled.

"No you don't Senbonzakushi." Rukia said and Senbonzakura glared at her.

"You know, I can just tell Shirayuki how you are behaving since she is your god mother." Senbonzakura threatened, glad he could pull that card on Rukia, and Shirayuki was his sister.

"No you can't, she's getting busy all the time with Hyorinmaru." Rukia hinted and Senbonzakura coughed a little bit.

"I don't need to hear things about my sister what she is doing with that…freak she married." Senbonzakura said and Rukia pouted.

"He's not a freak, he's cool." Rukia retorted and Senbonzakura arched a brow.

"He has blue hair and a tattoo of an 'x', how can you call him cool?" Senbonzakura asked and Rukia shrugged.

"He treats me nicer than you and he's just my god father." Rukia pulled and Senbonzakura pointed at her.

"Hey, hey, I am in charge of you while your sister and brother are away." Senbonzakura said and Rukia shook her head.

"Actually, he is, Nii-Sama put him in charge of the household." Rukia said and Senbonzakura arched a brow.

"You mean he put your boyfriend in charge of the mansion?" Senbonzakura asked and Rukia shrugged.

"He's also my bodyguard, so can I please call you Senbonzakushi?" Rukia pouted and Senbonzakura gave up.

"Fine, now let's get on with class." Senbonzakura said as he turned around and started writing on the board. Rukia looked at Hitsugaya and he smiled at her and Rukia started taking notes.

**Author's note: eh, eh, this story isn't finished, just keep on reading. It's far from OVER. Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I know you were expecting a new chapter. **

**IAMGOINGONHIATUS**

**If you couldn't read that, it said I'm going on Hiatus. **

**Due to my older sister trying to boss me around all the time, I can't read nor write fan fiction. **

**I know it sucks. **

**But this also means that all of my other stories are going on hiatus. **

**I know, it sucks, but it sucks for me as well. **

**Don't leave my stories. **

**I'll return. Don't worry. **

**Sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I know you were expecting a new chapter, and now you are getting one! I am done with Hiatus, though updates are going to be weekly except when I'm on Break. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach XBlueSkyX this chapter and IcicleRiver22 and my lovely readers, this is dedicated to you! **

Rukia scanned the house for a certain someone…her _boyfriend_ to be exact. She rolled her eyes and saw Kenpachi walking with a towel on his shoulder, tank top, and basketball shorts, heading to the gym. Kenpachi noticed Rukia calling his name and stopped as Rukia walked up to him.

"What do you want Rukia?" Kenpachi asked and Rukia blew a deep breath.

"Do you know where Hitsugaya is?" Rukia asked with a pout and Kenpachi snorted.

"He's out by the pool, the little man felt like going swimming today instead of working out in the gym." Kenpachi said as Rukia smiled.

"Thank you!" Rukia said and Kenpachi snickered.

"Hey Rukia," Kenpachi called out and Rukia stopped walking and faced Kenpachi.

"What is it Kenpachi?" Rukia asked and Kenpachi smirked.

"Don't dirty up the pool." Kenpachi sang before he ran away and Rukia was glaring at him.

"YOU SICK PERVERT!!" Rukia yelled as Kenpachi laughed as he met up with some of the other body guards and Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a coral dress with a strap the size of one centimeter. A white ribbon tied around her mid section to form a big bow flowing down to her knees and Rukia walked out barefoot to the pool. Kenpachi was right, there he was…swimming. She had to say, her man looked _good_ with all of that water glistening off his body and Rukia sat down on the chair waiting for him to finish his lap. Hitsugaya noticed she was there and finished his lap and swam over to her. His navy blue trunks sticking to his thighs and he took off his goggles and put his arms to rest on the cement. He looked up at her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked as he bent up to kiss Rukia and go back down into the water and Rukia brought out her cell phone to quickly text Matsumoto.

"I just wanted to see you, I'm really bored." Rukia said innocently as Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Go ask your friends to come over, today is my work out day Rukia." Hitsugaya reminded her and Rukia cocked her head to the side.

"My friends are out somewhere, and besides, I don't want to spend time with them, I want to spend time with you." Rukia said and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"You spend enough time with me as it already is." Hitsugaya said and Rukia shot him a glare.

"So you don't want me to hang around you? Fine then, I come out here to see you and you…" Rukia's words were stopped as she was held by a watery hand and was pulled down for a kiss. He let go of her and he smiled.

"No, I wasn't saying that. Don't worry; you can spend time with me. You just probably want to look at my abs anyways, girls are so typical." Hitsugaya said and got a punch to the shoulder courtesy of Rukia who was smiling.

"Girls aren't typical and besides, I don't want to look at your abs, which I must add, are very _nice_, but I just came to hang out with you." Rukia said as Hitsugaya leaned up against the cement more.

"But I'm not going to let you off that easy, you have to convince me to let you stay." Hitsugaya said and Rukia stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah right, anyways, you should go back to swimming, I'll just text." Rukia said as Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"I did not just let you stay here and hang out with me so you could text; you are coming into this pool." Hitsugaya said as he pointed to the pool and Rukia lowered her phone and raised a brow.

"What if I don't want to?" Rukia asked as she put down her phone and stood up and Hitsugaya reached up and grabbed her wrist quickly and smirked. Rukia widened her eyes in terror. "H-He-Hey, I'm wearing a dress!" Rukia said before Hitsugaya tugged her down and Rukia landed in the pool and Rukia rose up and wiped her face with her hand.

"I'm going to kill you." Rukia said as Hitsugaya grabbed her and put her legs around his waist and carried her.

"I doubt that." He said as he kissed her and Rukia threw her head back and laughed as he kissed her again.

Three hours later:

"Will you hurry up?" Hitsugaya complained outside of Rukia's bedroom door, he glanced at his phone. He was taking her out to dinner for sushi since it was payback for dragging her into a pool. He was about to yell again when Rukia stumbled out her room with a white blouse and skinny jeans with her phone in hand.

"That's why you took such a long time?" Hitsugaya arched a brow at her simple outfit and got smacked across the back of his head.

"No, I had to put on my makeup and tell everybody I wasn't going to be at home." Rukia said as she grabbed a thin white jacket and put it on her body and interlocked hands with him. They walked out of the Kuchiki household and Rukia locked the gates before they started walking again. Her head leaned against his triceps and she leaned against him.

"I love nights like these." Rukia said as she looked up at the sky and Hitsugaya saw stars out in the sky. The dark blue blanket served as their base, practically holding them up. "The stars look so pretty." Rukia pointed out and Hitsugaya nodded.

"Why do you like the stars so much?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia turned her head to face him and then pecked his cheek.

"Because, they are so soothing and calming, and it makes me want to go out and run with them, plus, they make pretty shapes." Rukia said still looking at the stars and Hitsugaya snorted.

"You say them as if they are people." Hitsugaya said and Rukia nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with that, some people might be my shooting star." Rukia blushed at that comment and Hitsugaya stopped her and then turned her around and tilted her chin up at him.

"Then who is this your so called shooting star?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia smiled at him.

"He's right here in front of me." Rukia said as she leaned up and kissed him and then they started walking again.

"You know Rukia, I don't have to be your shooting star, it could be someone you love more than me or you believe in." Hitsugaya said, but he was secretly happy she chose him as her internal shooting star.

"Well I believe you, I may not love you now, but you make me happier than ever." Rukia said as Hitsugaya chuckled.

"I should be saying things like that to you, maybe it would help me." Hitsugaya teased and Rukia laughed.

"You aren't getting anywhere more as far as kissing and touching for now." Rukia promised and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"For now you say." Hitsugaya chuckled and Rukia punched him in the arm and Hitsugaya kissed her temple as they kept on walking.

"You stupid pervert, I never knew you could be that way." Rukia said as Hitsugaya laughed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Hitsugaya said as he opened the door to the restaurant and ordered a table for two. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Then you can enlighten me with the things I don't know about you." Rukia said as she sat down and he sat down and they ordered drinks which were waters for both.

"Well you know everything you should know." Hitsugaya said as he leaned back and Rukia arched a brow.

"Yeah right, oh well it's not like…" Rukia felt her phone vibrate and she held up one finger as she fished out her phone and clicked the talk button. She flipped her hair behind her back.

"Hello, this is Rukia." Rukia said and then her smile turned into one of pure disgust and anger.

"Damn it Kaien. No, I don't…God damn it Kaien will you please just leave me alone?! I don't want to talk to you. I'm busy, damn you Kaien Shiba." Rukia said as she shut off her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. Hitsugaya arched a brow and Rukia rubbed her temples.

"What happened Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked in a smooth voice and Rukia looked up as he grabbed her hand.

"He called me to see if I wanted to sleep with him, damn bastard." Rukia cursed as he rubbed his thumb in circles over her hand.

"It's alright, as long as you know you don't then you should be fine." Hitsugaya said and Rukia nodded as the server brought the food and they started eating quietly.

"He's just so annoying; it makes me wish I hadn't fallen in love with him before." Rukia grumbled through her food and Hitsugaya looked up and saw Rukia stop eating and gripping her chopsticks tightly.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to say Rukia." Hitsugaya said calmly as he put his chopsticks down and Rukia put down hers.

"No, I want you to know." Rukia said quietly with her hands in her lap. Hitsugaya leaned back and listened while folding his hands and put them on top of his abdomen.

"I was so stupid…I was just a sophomore and I was controlled. I still was the way I was. Then one day, I was in the library…my god back then I was such a big nerd, I always needed books even though I still had the same friends I have today." Rukia laughed at her friends always going with her to the library and trying to find some suitable books for the young girl to read. Hitsugaya nodded and Rukia took in a deep breath.

"Well I was in the library by myself because my friends said they were going to get me something to eat. Well I was picking up a Shakespeare book and then when I got up, I bumped into him. When I first looked at him and met him, he was so kind and sweet and caring, even with his big posse around. Well that was a big mistake." Rukia muttered the last sentence and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"It sounds like you started developing a crush." Hitsugaya said and Rukia nodded.

"I did, we talked for a while and then I developed a strong crush on him. I though he liked me as well because sometimes I would catch him watching me, or following me, and when we met, it would be more coincidental. Then on December 1st, the day of the winter dance, he asked me to dance with him. He looked good and I did because I thought he liked me. While playing a slow dance song, he asked me out and then kissed me, making me say yes. I thought we would be happy…but I was wrong. The first months of our relationship was great, he was still the same man, but then, something had changed about him, about our fifth month together, he got cocky. He was getting cocky, always dragging me everywhere, I barely saw my friends and when I tried to hang out with him, he would always coax me to meet new guys everyday, but somehow he always mentioned that he had the infamous Kuchiki with him. Like he had finished the biggest goal of his life…" Rukia stopped and Hitsugaya nodded.

"You thought he was using you to make him look better." Rukia nodded and continued on.

"I didn't believe it at first, but then we got into a big fight on how he kept on taking me away from my friends and then when I was about to break up with him, he said he loved me and then I felt like he really did. So I stayed with him longer, then seven months later…god it was horrible. I was walking to his house because I wanted to make a surprise visit since he always did that with me; I thought it would be okay if I did it that one time. I saw the door was unlocked and I opened it. I heard something from his bedroom, his sister Kukaku and his brother Ganju were out at the time and they really liked me. I went over to his bedroom and I opened the door to see him screwing around with another girl. I felt so heartbroken, and I had recognized her, it was Miyako, she was my friend in elementary, but we separated in middle school because we got different groups of friends…" Rukia said as she clenched her blouse and felt Hitsugaya's hand smoothing over hers.

"It's okay Rukia…you don't have to tell me." Hitsugaya said as Rukia smiled at him and kissed him and continued.

"Well anyways, I screamed at him, but I wasn't mad at Miyako, I was just mad at him. I told him we were over and then the next day when I went to school people were calling me whores because he told people in retaliation that I had slept with him before. Which was a total lie, it took me one fourth of my junior year of kicking him around that I didn't sleep with him. Momo just uses it now because she tries to make up something to hurt me, but in reality, they don't."

"Rukia, it's alright, there are always things like that, and they just happen, you can't really do anything about it." Hitsugaya said as Rukia smiled at him and began eating again.

"I know."

**Author's note: finally updated! Woo! Anyways, please send in those lovely reviews! **

**Peace!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Listening to…songs and writing this. Sorry I took a long time to write this chapter, I really didn't feel like updating last week, I was tired and just a whole bunch of things. I have a severe headache which I'm trying to ignore, so I'll just get over it. **

**Anyways…winter break is almost here so I will be updating more often during winter break seeing as I have more time to. Anyways: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

"_**Those blue skies and rainbows, they always find a way to kill me." **_

**By the way…I have absolutely no idea on what to do with this story anymore, so, please give me ideas in your reviews or else I might have to put this on hiatus as well until I can get my thought process on it. **

As Rukia and Hitsugaya became more developed in their relationship, they grew happier and happier with each other, that none of them knew that so much time had passed by. With each day, they grew stronger and happier with each other, nothing could break them, and here they are now.

Months later:

"I hate the rain." Hitsugaya grimaced and Rukia laughed at him as she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her legs, feeling the thick course jean material covering her legs on her bare arms.

"It's not so bad." Rukia replied as she rested her head on his collar bone as they sat down in the large chair on her balcony as they watched the rain drip and patter against the balcony gate and surround the world with tiny droplets of water.

"It makes the world look gloomy." He muttered and Rukia chuckled as he wrapped her arms around her.

"It looks nice, not gloomy." She said as the rain grew into a slight drizzle now, much lighter than the one that had started through this morning and this afternoon, it was going to rain for just today and then it would be sunny tomorrow.

"It's cold." He said, he just really wanted to get inside, but he could stand the cold and he was sure that Rukia could to, even though she was wearing a simple blue shirt made of thin cotton fabric and jeans, her bare feet placed on his thighs.

"Then you can go inside, while I say out here, and enjoy the rain." Rukia replied as she got off of him and went to go sit in another chair but she was pulled back and she was sitting on his lap again.

"I don't think so; I am not leaving you outside." Hitsugaya said as he kissed her cooling lips to her temple and she closed her eyes and smiled as she curled in his lap, taking all of the heat radiating off of his body as she curled against his body.

"You are so protective." Rukia said as she rolled her eyes underneath her closed eyelids and she heard him chuckle.

"I'm your body guard, I think it comes naturally." He said in a low tone and Rukia laughed.

"Indeed it is, but anyways, I'm getting bored, let's go inside." She said as she swiftly jumped off of his lap and stood up and stretched only to have arms wrap around her waist and turn her around and he pressed his lips against her cold ones. When he let go of her she smiled as he wrapped his hand around hers and she snorted.

"What was that for?" She asked as they walked in her room and out, and down the stairs.

"I was trying to keep you warm." He replied and Rukia laughed, her laughter filling up the halls with the sweet sound.

"Yeah, because I was shivering outside earlier even though I said I was warm and I wasn't cold." She said with sarcasm rolling off her tongue and Hitsugaya smirked.

"It's not like I really care, just watch, you are going to get a cold and I will be stuck here watching you beg and moan because you are sick." He replied and Rukia slapped his arm.

"We'll see about that." Rukia said as Hitsugaya smirked and they moved into the kitchen and asked the chef to make them hot chocolate.

Next day:

A loud sneeze rang through the bedroom as the blankets wrapped around the person sitting in the bed and took a tissue from the hand holding it.

"I told you." Rukia said as Hitsugaya glared at her with red cracked eyes as he sneezed again.

"Whatever, it's not like I care." He said, his voice distorted because of his stuffy nose and Rukia laughed.

"You are really lucky that it's not raining anymore." Rukia pointed out as Hitsugaya glared at her as he took a sip of the hot tea and Rukia sat on the edge of the bed.

"You should go; you are going to get sick." Hitsugaya said as he tried to use his leg to push her off his bed and Rukia pouted and she got off.

"You don't want me here?" She asked innocently as she blinked a few times and her bottom lip stuck out, just a tiny bit.

"You are going to get sick, and it'll be…" He sneezed again, "my fault, so go." He said and Rukia's pout turned into a smirk as she took the cup of warm water from his hands and set it on his nightstand and she climbed onto the bed.

"So you don't want me here?" She asked as she got on her hands and knees and started crawling towards his closed eyed figure that propped his back against the headboard. He nodded,

"So if you would please go so I don't make you sick I would appreciate it." He said as he crossed his arms against his chest, his bare muscular arms stretched against each other.

"Well you are very stupid." Rukia replied as she crawled closer and she put a hand where his leg was and he opened his eyes.

"Yes," His voice stopped as he saw her progressing towards him and he widened his eyes, "Rukia…Rukia, what…what are you doing, Rukia?!" He yelled as Rukia smiled and crawled onto his lap put the back of her hand against his forehead and saw he was burning up as she crawled closer, her chest pressing up against his as he turned even hotter and redder.

"You are turning hotter by the second." Rukia said in wonder as she pressed her chest even farther, now confused that he was turning hotter every passing second and she removed her hand and pressed a slight kiss to it. She then felt arms wrap around her thighs and pull her down on his lap so he could kiss her properly. When he released her, he pulled her against his body and nuzzled his face against her cooling neck.

"So are you going to change your mind?" She asked as she turned her head and he kissed her and smiled.

"I changed my mind." He replied and Rukia shoved a pill in his mouth and made him swallow it.

"Now be a good boy and let me take care of you." She said as her finger traced different muscles that were shown in his wife beater and he smiled.

"I promise." As she smiled and sprawled out her legs to wrap under his thighs, and kissed him.

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's note: Sorry for this stupid thing being so damn short, I couldn't think of a long chapter, so sorry. Give me some ideas in your reviews because if you don't, I might have to put this on hiatus soon, but don't worry, if you do give me help for the next chapters, then maybe we'll get this thing going faster. **

**Leave those good reviews. **

**Until next week, **

**Peace!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, HELP ME PLEASE, COMFORT ME! I JUST PLAYED THE SCARIEST VIRTUAL GAME IN THE WORLD. I AM FREAKING SCARED. DO NOT PLAY HOTEL 626, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A DORITO'S GAME, BUT IT IS SO BLOODY SCARY. I AM NEVER PLAYING THAT GAME, I CHICKENED OUT THE FIRST TIME AFTER I SIGNED IN, AND THEN I CHICKENED OUT AFTER SOME GHOST GIRL POPPED UP ON THE SCREEN AND STARTED FREAKING ME OUT. **

**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. **

**NEVER PLAY THAT GAME. **

**IF YOU DO, JUST MESSAGE ME TO TELL ME YOU ARE STILL ALIVE AFTER THAT. **

**FREAKING SCARY SHIT MAN, IT IS, FOR REALS, IF IT WASN'T, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING IN CAPS. **

**HOTEL626 WITH A COM AT THE END, OKAY, IT'S A REAL WEBSITE, MAKE SURE YOU ADJUST THE TIME ON YOUR COMPUTER IF YOU WANT TO PLAY IT NOW, BUT I SUGGEST YOU DON'T. **

**FOR REALS, I AM SO EFFING SCARED, I AM NEVER PLAYING THAT GAME AGAIN, THAT THING GIVES ME THE CREEPS, NEVER PLAY IT IN THE DARK, PLAY WITH A FRIEND RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. IF YOU HAVE A WEBCAM AND OR MIC, DON'T USE IT. **

**MAKE SURE TO PLAY SOME MUSIC TO COVER THE OMINOUS SOUND THAT GOES ON IN THE GAME. **

**PLEASE…THAT'S THE ONLY ADVICE I'LL GIVE YOU. **

**Anyways, back onto regular stuff. **

**I'm on winter break! Anyways, when you review also add what you are doing for Christmas! **

**Tomorrow is Christmas Eve! **

**Fun isn't it? **

**I know, I'm spending my Christmas at my grandpa's house which I don't really want to do because it's just freakin retarded…god. **

**Anyways, on with this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! **

"We need to stop, I have class soon." Rukia whimpered as Hitsugaya chuckled and smoothed some hair out of her face.

"Don't worry, you'll get to class, I'm not going to let you get irresponsible, here you go." Hitsugaya said as shook off her legs around his waist and Rukia pulled down her jeans and her shirt to prevent wrinkles. She smoothed out her hair and combed a few fingers through it and glared at him.

"I can't believe you did that." Rukia muttered as Hitsugaya laughed.

"Not like you weren't objectifying anyways." Hitsugaya retorted and Rukia laughed quietly as she looked at her swollen lips…

Make out sessions during lunch somewhere in a random hall…

She didn't know he actually liked that…

Hell, she didn't even know she liked that.

He stretched his arms a little and Rukia slapped his stomach.

"I didn't know you liked ramming girls up the wall and making out with them." Rukia teased and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as her hand slipped into his.

"Whatever, at least I can do more to you when I get home." Hitsugaya replied and Rukia stuck out her tongue at him.

"You big pervert." Rukia responded and Hitsugaya nuzzled his face into her neck.

"It's not like you don't like it." Hitsugaya murmured against her neck and Rukia laughed before she heard a shrill snort.

Momo…dear god no, why now?!

"Well, well, look what we stumbled upon here." Momo sneered and Hitsugaya sighed and let go of Rukia and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Momo?" Rukia asked and Momo put her hands on her hips loosely.

"Oh please Kuchiki, could you please fondle with your…_bodyguard_ somewhere else? I'm worried that people might call you a little slut." Momo sneered and Rukia frowned.

"Momo, why do you care so much anyways? It's not like you like him…right? Or do you secretly harbor feelings for the man that used to protect you and you are just hiding it? Hm, Momo?" Rukia asked, a smile crawling over her face as Momo turned red at her questions.

"Shut up Rukia, I do not like him! You know what, forget it, you're not even worth it." Momo replied as she and her group started walking forward, she bumped her shoulder into Rukia's and then _lovingly_ put a gentle hand on Hitsugaya's arm. "Goodbye Hitsugaya, I hope you have a nice day." Momo said in a low gentle and sweet tone and Rukia rolled her eyes. She then looked at Hitsugaya who arched a brow at her.

"You okay Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia rolled her shoulders and then tugged on his arm as the bell rang.

After school:

"Hisana, I'm going over to his quarters!" Rukia yelled as she slipped on a simple white camisole and comfortable shorts. Rukia climbed down the stairs and Hisana was arching a brow, a spatula at one of her black skirted hip and Hisana smirked.

"Are you sure you guys are just watching a movie?" Hisana asked with a smirk and Rukia rolled her violet eyes.

"Yes Hisana, we won't do anything inappropriate." Rukia replied and Hisana smirked as she walked away.

"If you do, just go up to my room first, we have some in the left drawer under Byakuya's shirts." Hisana replied and Rukia rolled up her face into disgust.

She didn't need to know that they were still active…

That was things a sister didn't need to know.

Seriously…that was horrifying.

The mental picture of Hisana and Byakuya…oh…

That just mentally scarred Rukia for life.

She shook her head and then grabbed her cell phone and took a small walk towards his headquarters. A large penthouse with rooms to fill some of the bodyguards that was on this piece of property. She then saw the large glass windows and she knocked on the sleek glass doors as well. She then saw the door being opened up and saw Yumichika answer the door.

"Oh hello Rukia, what brings you here today?" Yumichika asked as he leaned against the doorframe and Rukia made a simple wave.

"I'm here to see…" she was interrupted when Kenpachi and Hitsugaya came barreling into the living room and Hitsugaya was chasing Kenpachi who was holding a box.

"God Hitsugaya, I didn't know you were planning to get frisky tonight." Kenpachi cackled and Hitsugaya wore a pissed off expression.

"Damn it Kenpachi, those weren't in my room, I've never seen those before!" Hitsugaya yelled and Rukia arched a brow and Yumichika gestured her closer.

"Apparently we found..._items_ in your little boyfriend's room…were you guys planning something _intimate_ tonight?" Yumichika asked but he got Rukia's red face, she was so embarrassed.

"Of course not Yumichika, maybe someone planted those in his room?" Rukia said, of course not!

They thought that she was coming over so the both of them could…

It seemed highly unlikely seeing as they both decided on a movie tonight and they would just maybe share a kiss or two, cuddle, and eat, that was strictly it!

Not what they had in mind, but then again, she was about to walk into a territory of guys…

"Oh yeah, sure you haven't Hitsugaya, like you haven't seen a, OOMPH!" Kenpachi fell to the floor when Hitsugaya punched him against the head and Hitsugaya picked up the carton and threw it away in the trash and then saw Rukia arching a brow at the scene. He stepped over Kenpachi and Yumichika backed away from the door and Rukia kissed Hitsugaya briefly.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rukia asked as Yumichika went away and call out Ikkaku.

"Don't mind them, they're idiots." Hitsugaya whispered as he dragged an arm around her waist and pulled her in and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Is that what you are seriously wearing?" He whispered and Rukia swallowed.

"Yeah, you said to go casual." Rukia whispered back and they were unaware of Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika watching them.

"Hey, both of you go get a room." Ikkaku shouted and Rukia blushed red and Hitsugaya looked up.

"Go away both of you, if I recall I had the living room to me." Hitsugaya hissed at them and then all of them whistled as they went away. He just rolled his eyes and then dragged her to the couch and turned on the T.V.

Two hours later:

Rukia huddled up against him…

Damn him for picking a scary ass movie.

As the girl slowly opened the door and then a man came out and the girl screamed, Rukia squealed and dug her face into Hitsugaya's chest.

She then heard Hitsugaya chuckle and then Rukia lifted her face up to see him laughing at her.

He was laughing at her!

How dare he?!

He was the one picking a scary ass movie and he was laughing at her?

Her brows furrowed and then she glared at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Rukia glared at him and Hitsugaya stopped laughing, but he was chuckling.

"It isn't even that scary, come on, you aren't that scared right?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia smacked him across the head.

"Stupid, you were the one to pick a scary ass movie! Next time we watch a movie, I'm picking out the movie!" Rukia yelled and she scooted away from him. She was pissed.

He then noticed she wasn't talking to him.

How dare he be insensitive to her feelings?!

He looked at her and arched a brow.

"You seriously are mad at me?" Hitsugaya asked and got no response and Rukia turned her head and gave him the worst death glare.

Now he knew where she got the killer death glares from, of course, Byakuya Kuchiki.

He stopped the movie and sneaked up on her, crawling closer to her. He then briefly kissed her shoulder and rubbed his face into her neck.

"Come on, don't be mad at me." He purred and Rukia felt her face going red, she was…

Oh, she couldn't stay mad at him…

She then turned around and kissed him, pressing her lips against his and she smiled as she brought him on his back.

"Just don't make fun of my feelings again alright?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya smirked.

"Fine then, that's a deal." Hitsugaya said as Rukia collapsed on top of him and laid her body on his chest.

An hour later:

Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika wanted to scare Hitsugaya and Rukia, they were tip toeing quietly to the living room and when they were about to pounce, they saw Rukia curled up against Hitsugaya and both of them were sleeping. Ikkaku looked at Kenpachi,

"What the hell are going to do now?" Ikkaku sharply whispered and Kenpachi shrugged as he put a blanket over them.

"I don't know, but I'll be laughing when Byakuya freaks out because Rukia isn't back." Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika snickered as they went back to their rooms and decided to rest.

**Author's note: Yeah, just, yeah. Alright people, I updated, please leave those reviews while I go prep before I wash dishes alright? **

**Love you forever. **

**Leave those reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Well, you see, I kind of lied. Well, I really hate fan fiction because for some reason, I wrote two chapters on Assassinated Love and I'm getting NO reviews for it, you get what I'm saying? **

**Anyways…Woof head, thank you for completing Hotel626 or the scariest virtual game in the world. Go to Hotel626 dot com to play it, it's only open at 6 p.m. during 6 a.m. or the darkest hours to scare the living shit out of you while you are playing. There is an asylum one, I should tell Woof head about this one, but I've never tried it, if you want to, but you need a Doritos bag to finish the game, but play the game while you can and WOOF HEAD you did not tell me all about the game! It has ten stages!! The asylum one is at asylum626 dot com. **

**Yeah, full of crazy people, isn't that delicious? **

**Spank that review button for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, this pairing would totally happen. **

Rukia sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as she walked to find her boyfriend/ body guard.

She found out only this morning that Byakuya had not been happy they fell asleep on the couch in a 'compromising position' when Kenpachi and the others pointed them out at five in the morning when Byakuya had barged in looking for Rukia.

Needless to say, she got a long lecture on how sleeping and cuddling next to your boyfriend will not be allowed at this time of the relationship.

Rukia pulled down her violet silk dress shirt that reached mid thigh and had two thin straps accompanied with jeans under it as she walked through the school lunch area looking for him. She slid her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, he still hadn't replied.

And she just texted him twenty minutes ago! He usually replied back in two seconds!

She sighed as she walked past the breezy white pillars of the school and that's when she saw it, a group of girls squealing over something in the center. Rukia stood on her tippy toes, as if her sandal wedges weren't making her tall enough, she stood more and she sighed as she saw the spiked white hair. She quickly shoved her phone back into the back pocket of her jeans and walked towards the crowd.

She was glad she didn't see Momo's crew, but all of these different girls were comforting her at the very least that Momo hadn't hounded her clones over her bodyguard. Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes as she reached the crowd, she squeezed her way through different girls and finally got into the center and found him in the center. He glanced over at her and Rukia crossed her arms across her chest.

"Help me!" he whispered and Rukia smiled as she walked towards him and the girls started complaining.

"Hey why is she allowed to be in the middle with him?!" one girl yelled and Rukia smiled.

"I told you not to run away." Rukia said loudly and the crowd quieted down and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"I need free time too you know, I can't always watch you." Hitsugaya replied and Rukia pouted.

"But you're my bodyguard!" Rukia whined as she kept her arms crossed and Rukia smashed her body against his making the girls angry.

"Keep your body off of him!" One girl yelled out and Rukia turned back her head and smirked at them. Rukia then leaned up and pressed her lips to his and the girls gasped as they intertwined hands and walked out of the crowd and Hitsugaya kissed her temple.

"Thank you." He said as he nuzzled his face into her hair and Rukia smiled.

"It's no problem, but come on, buy me some lunch, I'm hungry." Rukia said as he fished out his wallet and groaned he wished she hadn't saved him.

Twenty minutes later:

"Alright class calm down, I will pass back your short stories that you turned in last week, if you got a grade you are not pleased with please see me after I finish passing them back." Byakuya said as he handed back the stories and Rukia was talking to Hitsugaya and Rukia then saw her story placed on the table and she looked up at Byakuya who secretly smirked and then walked away. She looked down at the paper and saw she got an A plus and there was a note.

'_Rukia, this was the best story out of all of the stories I've read in all of my classes, excellent work, please be ready to share it after I'm done passing all of the stories out.' _ Byakuya had written in clear red markings, there were no mistakes and Rukia blushed, all she wrote about was a dragon and a butterfly.

Then there was a yell,

"Mr. Kuchiki, this isn't the grade that I deserve, why did you give me an F minus?!" Renji yelled and Rukia saw the Renji flinging the remarked 'F minus' paper he got, she then saw Byakuya glare at him.

"Writing about how you first kissed Ms. Arisawa is not considered a good story, your detailing is vague, your handwriting is sloppy, and it would have gotten an A if you actually had a decent plot, not write out the massive make out session both of you had. Am I clear Mr. Abarai?" Byakuya said and Rukia and her friends nearly laughed and Tatsuki started saying how sweet Renji was and Byakuya sighed as he shook his head and made his way back to the front of the desk.

"Alright class settle down about Renji's love affair, does anyone have any questions concerning on how I graded these stories or whatever?" Byakuya asked and Momo's hand shot up and everybody groaned Momo was probably going to do something stupid.

"Yes Miss Hinamori?" Byakuya asked and Momo smiled.

"Mr. Kuchiki, if you don't mind, who got the highest score in our class?" Momo asked as she fluttered her eyelashes, she gotten an A minus. Momo thought she had the best story in the class, writing about peaches and plums.

Byakuya looked at her.

"Ms. Hinamori, if you really want to know, Ms. Kuchiki got the highest score, obtaining a hundred percent. There you go, now let's get back to class; we have a lot of things to cover today." Byakuya said seriously as he was trying not to laugh at the look at Momo's face when he had told her that Rukia had gotten the highest score. Momo shot Rukia a withering glare but Rukia simply smiled and Momo turned around with a huff.

Life was good.

**Author's note: Yes, I know another short chapter, I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry; I'll make a longer chapter next time, promise! So sorry I didn't update last week, I just…didn't feel like it. **

**So leave those fancy reviews for me. **

**Peace. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **_**Just a second it's my favorite song they're going to play and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand. You should've made some plans with me. You knew that I was free and now you won't stop calling me I'm kind of busy. Stop calling stop calling I don't…**_

**Oh! Sorry…just singing Telephone by um…Lady Gaga you know…I love that song. **

**Anyways, WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ASSOCIATED WITH THE STORY…JUST A LITTLE THING. I WILL GET BACK TO PLOT IN NEXT CHAPTER.**

**By the way…anonymous review **HITSUXRUKI4EVA :) **I do believe that you need to send me that link again, I think it was you…that sent me a link to a picture, I clicked on it, I didn't get anything, it couldn't find the page. When you review, or the person that SENT IT TO ME please send me the website and give me directions where I can find it. I thought I saw Blue Sky in the link…wow; I must be going crazy since I haven't heard from her in like forever. **

**By the way dealing with a sore throat and crazy cough I can't get rid of. **

**Anyways, this is not associated with 'Protection'; just give me what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

**Rukia's point of view: **

I remember when I was growing up, my life was so depressing. Of course, probably because most of it was caused by my older sister's death when I was younger, my sister, Hisana Kuchiki, was my older sister; she died of cancer when I was nineteen.

My older sister got married to some millionaire, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Yeah, that's how my childhood became depressing.

My parents died when I was a baby and Hisana was in charge of taking care of me and she just _magically_ met Byakuya one day while she was getting groceries, I don't know, I can't really tell anymore because she changed it every time I asked her.

He came around the house more often, he was livelier than he is now, he was always smiling, always taking us out, he gave me rides on his shoulders, and he was the guy I thought that Hisana finally deserved.

Long story short they got married. Not that I hated him, he was an awesome guy, seriously. We started living with him and then Hisana got sick.

That's when our lives changed, after she died.

He became so cold, sometimes, he would stay home and I would make him some lunch and I would enter in his study.

When I came in, he was sitting, not even moving at all; he was looking out the window, not moving or talking or anything.

He was just there, like a lingering ghost that wouldn't move.

It was sad.

So I would open the door and it would go like this:

**Normal point of view:**

Rukia entered in Byakuya's study with a small tray in one arm, balancing the bowl of shark fin soup*, rice, meat, vegetables, tea, fork, and napkin. She slightly knocked on the door to capture his attention, but he didn't move.

"Brother, I have your lunch." Again, not another word emitted from his lips.

She entered in and closed the door behind her, to make sure no maid or butler had followed her.

The soft padding of her feet reached his ears, but he didn't respond he had no spirit to give a reply, one she always longed to hear.

She walked quietly and she kneeled in front of him and placed the tray on the table right next to him and he kept on looking in front of the window.

She placed her hand on his, but he didn't flinch, he didn't do _anything_.

"Brother…Brother…Byakuya?" Rukia asked as she gently shook him, but he didn't respond.

Her violet eyes watered slightly, she hated seeing her brother this way.

He had told her after Hisana died that he had no more spirit so he couldn't give her any spirit and she wouldn't grow up with any no matter how much he wanted her to.

"Brother…?" Rukia said, crystal water tears leaked out her eyes and ran down her porcelain face and Byakuya kept on looking.

**Rukia's point of view: **

After that, I grew older, right now, I'm currently twenty five, and so that incident happened many times until I grew out of the house.

I tried living life as much as I possibly could.

I worked hard in high school, got a lot of friends, went to college and I became a lawyer.

After I became a lawyer I got a job at this one corporation and that's where I met my ex husband…well now my best friend…and still my childhood friend.

Yeah, Renji Abarai, he was my childhood friend, one of my best friends…and my ex husbands.

We hadn't seen each other after high school, we went to different schools and apparently we just 'fell' in love.

We got married, of course and then we shared a house.

We had plenty of love to give each other, but everything else was divided.

I remember my brother was coming over for a visit and that incident probably led me to one of the biggest changes of my life.

**Normal:* **

Rukia trudged through the hallways of the apartment complex and she opened the door and pushed it open.

"Okay Brother, I'll go make some tea, I have chrysanthemum, your favorite." Rukia said as she went behind the door and Byakuya came in and nodded at the tasteful apartment. Gray walls and modern furniture, he inspected the large apartment that belonged to his sister and her husband, Renji Abarai and sat down on the bar stools at the island of the kitchen. He looked at the small kitchen as Rukia shrugged off her gray blazer and started putting a kettle to boil water on the stove.

Byakuya saw a list of items that Rukia and Renji had to buy and saw pineapples.

He arched a slight brow at this, Rukia _hated_ pineapples.

"Rukia, you don't like pineapples." Byakuya said as Rukia got out cups and Rukia arched a brow at the statement and looked at the list and realized what he was talking about.

"But Renji likes them, its fine Brother." Rukia said as she gave him a warming smile that would probably rid him of his concern for her, but it didn't. Then the apartment door opened and Renji came inside and saw Rukia and Byakuya and Byakuya looked at him.

"Mr. Kuchiki, what brings you here today?" Renji asked, ignoring that Rukia had said hi to him and putting down his tan leather coat on the couch and dangled his keys out of his pockets and put them on the glass bowl where the keys were kept. Byakuya shot a look to the list and then Renji.

"Mr. Abarai, you should know by now that my sister doesn't like pineapples." Byakuya said without any emotion and Renji looked at Rukia and back at Byakuya.

"Is that true Rukes?" Renji asked and Rukia tucked a piece of her ebony locks behind her ear.

"Yeah…I never really did like pineapples." Rukia said as she grabbed the kettle and poured the tea in the cup and gave to Byakuya who took it with a curt nod and Rukia looked up.

"Renji, honey do you want some?" Rukia asked as Renji looked away and grabbed some papers and calculators.

"No it's fine Rukes; I have to do the finalization of our spending for the month." Renji said and Byakuya cocked a brow at the statement and turned to look at Rukia ruffling up the fur of a white Labrador dog. Sode No Shirayuki was the sister to his dog, Senbonzakura who had black fur.

Sode No Shirayuki had pure white fur, it was never dirty and she had piercing ice crystal colored eyes.

"You're such a good girl Shirayuki." Rukia cooed quietly as she fed Shirayuki a small piece of meat and Shirayuki gently ate it out of her hand. Another bark rounded in the apartment and Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he saw Renji's dog Zabimaru rush in at the smell of meat and nearly crash Rukia down with its massive weight.

Zabimaru couldn't tolerate Shirayuki and vice versa. They hated each other; they barked and snarled at each other.

Shirayuki left and jumped up on the couch gracefully and lied down and slept.

"I'm going to go look upstairs." Byakuya said as Rukia nodded and he went up the stairs.

Byakuya got up in Rukia's and Renji's bedroom and looked in the middle, there was two beds.

Byakuya looked in and narrowed his eyes and grabbed a chair.

Meanwhile:

"Rukia, you've been spending too much money on that fancy dog food you get them, can't you get one that's cheaper?" Renji asked as he looked at the calculator and the paper simultaneously and Rukia was petting Shirayuki and Zabimaru plopped itself right next to Renji.

Rukia arched a brow.

"Renji, I have to pay for food for your dog too." Rukia pointed out; a little angry that he was telling she to pay for cheaper food because it was too 'fancy' it was just regular dog food. Unless he wanted her to feed and nourish their dogs with crappy dog food and die from not being properly nourished with the right food.

"Rukia, is it my fault you have to pay for Shirayuki too?" Renji asked and Rukia stopped petting Shirayuki and Shirayuki opened its eyes to look at Rukia.

They didn't know Byakuya was listening quietly.

"You got me that for my birthday! So I'm supposed to pay for my present too?!" Rukia asked and Renji looked up.

"You wanted that for your birthday!" Renji snapped back and Rukia shook in horror as he looked down and Shirayuki could see tears pooling around in Rukia's violet eyes. Rukia got up violently and stomped towards the kitchen, not even drawing any of Renji's concern. Rukia looked at the list where they had the neat list on what each other bought for necessities and Rukia saw a tube of lipstick and snatched the list off the sleek fridge.

She opened the tube of lipstick, it was fresh and new, but she didn't care. She rolled it up and crossed off his shaving cream, pineapples, and gel that she had to buy for _him_. And he didn't even buy anything for her.

She snapped the lid on the tube back and grabbed the crossed off sheet and slammed it down on the coffee table.

"I don't have to pay for your damn pineapples, I don't even like pineapples!" Rukia yelled and Renji looked up.

"Fine then, you don't have to pay for them." Renji said calmly and went back to drawing up numbers and Rukia ran a hand through her hair and Shirayuki looked at her desperate owner.

"What is our marriage?" Rukia asked calmly and Renji looked up.

"What do you mean Rukia?" Renji asked and Rukia sat down and started petting Shirayuki again.

"Why do we even have this type of relationship? Do you even love me?" Rukia asked and before Renji opened his mouth a crash came from upstairs and Rukia and Renji looked up and Rukia immediately left Shirayuki and the conversation and ran up the stairs.

"Brother…brother…brother?" Rukia asked as she opened the door, her heart pounding in fear that something had happened to her brother. Then she saw Byakuya looking at her and she left the door open and she walked and kneeled right in front of him and saw the pooling water from the flower vase he crashed down, the vase in a million pieces and the purple orchids slowly dying, just like her marriage.

"Brother…?" Rukia asked and Byakuya looked at her, his hand wrapping around the end of the arms of the chair.

"He doesn't treat you like an equal in this household, like you're someone below him, but you've realized that haven't you?" Byakuya asked as he looked down at Rukia and Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat and he remained still as tears poured out of her eyes, hitting his Italian suit trousers as she nodded.

"I do know…" Rukia announced painfully and Byakuya looked at her.

"Why then, why did you do it?" He asked quietly and Rukia shuddered.

"Because…I thought that he would be able to fix up the hole that Hisana or you couldn't fill up…but I can't blame anybody but myself for that…because I knew how you always looked out that window that you couldn't move so I didn't want to bother you about it." Rukia said as she sobbed and tears hit the floor.

"Rukia, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. But you must leave. This isn't a home for you. If you still believe in him, tell him you will never come back until he will love you the way you love him. Tell him you will never come back until he will respect you the way you respect him greatly. You don't have to do everything to make him happy so that he might love you an inch or a fraction that you love him Rukia. You two should be equal, is that understood?" Byakuya asked and Rukia nodded as she leaned her forehead on the free space on the chair.

"So do you want to go or stay?" Byakuya asked and Rukia sniffled.

"Brother…I want to go home, I can't stay here…" Rukia said and Byakuya placed his hand on hers and curled his fingers around hers.

"Then you must tell him." Byakuya said quietly and Rukia nodded as she sobbed.

"I will."

**Rukia's point of view: **

After that, I and Renji got divorced. It didn't matter; we're still friends, the same way we were supposed to be. He's married now, to Rangiku Matsumoto, she works for my fiancé and I can tell he'll love her and treat her better than he did to me. Maybe he just treated me that way because we weren't meant to be. Me?

Well you could say that I met a man or Rangiku's boss. His name is Hitsugaya Toshirou. He treats me the way I want him to treat me. He's sweet, kind, caring; he'll love me and respect me unconditionally.

We're getting married in a month.

The empty hole that had been built inside, he filled it up and that's what I'm looking for.

I'm glad my brother smiles whenever he sees Hitsugaya, I can tell my brother approves.

I'm happy now.

**Author's note: This is not associated with the actual plot of 'Protection'. Just remember we will go to a new chapter next time so this is like an extra. **

**Make sure you spank that review button for me! **

**Peace! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: So…I have another chapter this time! Whoop! Oh by the way reviewer HitsuRuki4eva I did get your picture. I've actually seen it before and because I'm in a good mood…**

**I AM DOING A CHAPTER with something from it. There is going to be a dress and a suit…so yeah. **

**I think that's because I'm listening to Hotel by Pitbull so…just let's pretend. **

**Very heavy HitsuRuki in this chapter…probably will make you laugh, but I doubt it. **

**The next chapter I will assure you will be hilarious though, I got something in mind with a picnic, ten year old, fish, and ice cream…**

**If you get it right I'll tell, but you have to spank that review button for me like…I spanked…your email with this update!! **

**Yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

"Seriously, I have to go to this event?" Rukia whined and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"I, your brother, Ukitake, Kyouraku and many people are part of this thing, and yes you have to be formal." Hitsugaya said as he shoved her invitation and Rukia whined as she stomped her black converse on the ground.

"I want to stay home tonight though and I thought we were just going to watch a movie." Rukia said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"No can do, but I'll see you later at the party. I have a lot of things to attend to at the party before I show you around." Hitsugaya said and Rukia looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Fine then, see you later." Rukia said as she tip toed up and he kissed her and they separated as he walked away and disappeared and Ichigo came up behind her.

"You're going to that stupid party?" Ichigo asked gruffly and Rukia slapped his stomach.

"Hey you have to go too you know your dad is dragging you there." Rukia informed him and Ichigo groaned.

"But I don't want to!" Ichigo whined and Rukia rolled her eyes and dragged him off to the mall.

Hours later:

"Eh Hitsugaya, I heard your girlfriend was coming, when is she coming?" One of the security guys asked as Hitsugaya tugged on the ends of his coat and ran a few fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, I'll just spy on her through the cameras, she's going on the elevators anyways. So just shut up." Hitsugaya said as he plopped down in the chairs and pulled the earphones over his ears and studied the rooms.

Meanwhile:

"Oh my god, Rukes, he's going to have a heart attack when he sees you!" Matsumoto said as Rukia rolled her eyes and kept on walking in her heels. A black dress served her body well. It looked dark green in lighting, but it was really black. With a simple top area of the dress with two thin strips wrapping around each other on each shoulder and it molded against her body until a big sash stopped it and tied itself around the back in and lacing itself in holes that held her dress together. The rest flared out and some deep indenting and pleating had been done to come together to make the dress. She couldn't help but smile softly as guys looked at her and smirked at her look. Her friend Rangiku was in no better condition.

She didn't really want to come here because even though she was part of the organization that was the main reason of the meeting, she wasn't a lieutenant or a captain like Hitsugaya and Rangiku. They were the tenth squad.

She was part of the thirteenth squad…but she wasn't a Lieutenant, but sadly the Lieutenant of the thirteenth squad was Kaien and a few other classmates she didn't like were going to be at the gathering so she was sure she wasn't going to have fun.

"You should really cover up Matsumoto, its cold." Rukia pointed out and Rangiku pointed a finger at her.

"Honey, you are wearing that kind of dress and you're telling me that I should cover up?" Matsumoto said and Rukia clicked her tongue.

"Well I was born in winter." Rukia cited, it was the truth, January fourteenth, that was her birthday and Matsumoto was born in September.

"I was born in fall, same rules apply." Matsumoto said as she wore a sparkling red evening gown dress with a sweetheart neckline and Rukia smiled and rolled her eyes and locked arms with her.

"You can have fun with that then." Rukia said as she pushed open the doors to the classy and old hotel and Rangiku let go of her.

"Hey I'm going to go check up on something, you go on up to the twentieth floor." Matsumoto said and Rukia whined as she rolled her eyes and walked to the elevator and went in.

Meanwhile:

"Eh Hitsugaya, we got a girl entering, she's a pretty little thing." The security man replied as he stuck a toothpick in his mouth and Hitsugaya saw a girl enter in the golden sleek elevator and press the twentieth button on the side. The doors slid close and she looked up and Hitsugaya smirked as he saw the face.

"That's her, I got to go." Hitsugaya said as he shoved off his earphones and the security men laughed as he walked out of the door.

**You can start playing hotel song by Pitbull if you want to get the song for the whole next scene I guess…tee hee. **

Rukia looked up at the ceiling and then she looked at the floors. She was on the third floor and then she was setting her heart on going up until the elevator stopped and the doors hinged slightly open. She looked up and saw Hitsugaya with his hands in his pockets and she swallowed.

'_God he looks so handsome tonight.' _

He smirked which made her die a little more on the inside as he stepped in. The black coat and pants made him look more professional, a white silk dress shirt neatly tucked in with a water colored teal tie made her want to jump him in the elevator. He stepped in and the doors closed and he came closer to her.

"You're awfully quiet." Hitsugaya noted and Rukia swallowed a little as he stepped closer to her.

"Um…just a little tired I guess." Rukia lied and Hitsugaya chuckled as he boxed her body in the elevator corner and brushed his lips against hers before pressing harder.

"Really, because I would have assumed that you weren't tired, you were just shocked." Hitsugaya said as he pressed his lips against hers completely and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She responded back by opening her mouth for him and let him nip and play with her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck and their tongues started dancing with each other.

His tongue explored around in her mouth, he never got tired of her taste. She tasted like vanilla and something spicy that was sweet at the same time that always wanted him to taste more.

Of course there were the little flavors from all of that gum she chewed, but he still loved that too.

She kissed him back and started rejecting his tongue by slamming hers down on his and they started twisting with life yet again.

Meanwhile:

"Yeah our little Hitsugaya is getting some!" Ikkaku shouted as Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika watched Hitsugaya and Rukia make out in the elevator. The door opened and Matsumoto stepped inside and sashayed her way down to the cameras.

"Is that Rukia and Hitsugaya?! Whoo, they must be getting real down and dirty in that elevator." Matsumoto said as she ruffled up her hair and Ikkaku looked at her and smiled.

"I don't think Hitsugaya would ever do that in a million years." Kenpachi said as he chewed on the toothpick and kept on watching.

Meanwhile:

Hitsugaya felt a smirk come onto his face as he heard a guttural moan emit from Rukia's throat and he slammed her up against the wall and a hand traced down from her waist and started going down her leg and back up, hiking her dress up but keeping it in place at the same time.

"What if someone's watching?" Rukia whispered and Hitsugaya smirked.

"Then who cares?" That was his reply before he went back to ramming his mouth onto hers and Rukia forgot her fears for a while, forgetting that someone might come in.

Her right leg was raised up so her knee touched his hip and her leg wrapped around his leg and he ran his hands over her body and kept on kissing her.

Meanwhile:

"Oh Kenpachi you should be out already…what are you watching?" Ukitake asked as Kyouraku and he entered in the room and the seven people watching whirled around to see Ukitake and Kyouraku and Kenpachi grinned as he gestured to a particular screen.

"Watching little Rukia and Hitsugaya getting it on in an elevator, I must say I thought the boy didn't have it in him since he yelled at us just for showing him a naked chick in a photo spread." Kenpachi said and Ukitake scanned the room. There was Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Iba, Hisagi, and Renji watch. Kyouraku and Ukitake walked up to the screen and watched the passionate make out and Kyouraku tipped his hat.

"Well, well, our little Hitsugaya is growing up isn't he Ukitake?" Kyouraku teased and Ukitake chuckled.

"Well this most certainly means I can't give him anymore candy…but I can give them to Rukia!" Ukitake beamed and all of them laughed.

Meanwhile:

They kept on kissing until the elevator stopped and Hitsugaya stopped his actions and got off of her and looked, it was the nineteenth floor and the elevator doors opened as Rukia fixed up her hair and dress and they saw Momo in a strapless blue dress that stuck to her body, showing off her curvaceous hips and body with black heels and she stepped in.

"Good evening Shiro-chan, its nice seeing you." Momo greeted sweetly as she glared at Rukia and Rukia rolled her eyes and the doors closed.

"Good evening Momo." Hitsugaya greeted curtly as he ran a hand through his white locks and dragged Rukia closer to him.

Meanwhile:

"OH! Momo just had to come in and ruin the fun!" All of them yelled as soon as Momo had entered in the elevator and everybody chuckled as they set down the equipment and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile:

Rukia and Hitsugaya locked arms in the elevator which made Momo cast a glare upon Rukia and Rukia pretended like she hadn't seen it and the elevator opened and they were met with people talking and eating and walking around and Hitsugaya looked to his side and smiled at Rukia and Rukia smiled back.

Maybe going to parties weren't that bad anymore.

**Author's note: Well…yeah I'm not going to update on the stories until next week, I don't feel like it, I'm freaking tired. **

**Spank that review button for me like…like I spanked…like I spanked the counter for cookies! **

**Peace!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Oh you can't imagine how much I'm just laughing in joy. I JUST READ THE NEW CHAPTER FOR THE MANGA! AND GUESS WHAT?! IT'S AWESOME FOR THE HINAMORI HATERS! HITSUGAYA STABBED HINAMORI! YES! I'M JUST PRACTICALLY SCREAMING IN GLEE! **

**Please excuse her behavior, she's…just leave her alone. **

**Sorry about that…just couldn't help but not release my excitement, so in thankful moments and thanks to Tite Kubo making that, time for a one shot **_**not**_** about it…sigh. **

**Of course including HitsuRuki, I'm freaking tired, and I remember why I hate some counselors at my school, I got into trouble…**

**Disclaimer: Yes, it'll be short, no complaining young gentlemen and women…or else… *ahem* IcicleRiver22, even though we live in the same house, I don't care if it's short, yell at me later in our room. **

He hadn't known how long he had been sitting at that table…almost as if he was waiting for _her_.

Of course, it was at a club, how cliché the situation in where they first met, but they met since _his_ woman loved to deal with the cards with the aces, spades, hearts, and diamonds.

He loved to deal with them too.

He remembered when she walked in. Her, and her tall black heels with so many straps that it made his eyes dizzy from looking at it, the purple belted dress she wore, her Prada sunglasses and her sweet ebony locks. All eyes were placed upon her as soon as she entered in; the dark red lipstick that had been carefully placed over her thin lips had smiled as soon as she entered in. As she looked around and smiled wider just a little, she began walking and the club began immediately to return back to what they were doing before. He had realized that she had walked over to his table and plopped herself in a seat right across from him.

How funny, he could now feel his urges in his mind wanting to rip out in desire…someone…someone…smelt…_delicious_.

He ignored it for now, but the scent was incredibly strong, but he knew how to hold it in. Her cherry blossom perfume slowed everywhere in the club and she took off her Prada white rimmed sunglasses and set them down on the table and placed her right hand on her left. He saw manicured nails that had been painted white; they were good for scratching he noted, and saw how long they had become, not that long, but not that short. He wondered if the red tints he could spot under her nails were blood.

It was impossible, what was he thinking? She possibly couldn't be one of his mortality! Impossible, but she greatly resembled…

He watched as she ordered a simple alcoholic drink and the man deal out the cards, this game of Poker was going to be hard.

An hour later:

"Madam, it is your turn." The man said politely and Rukia smiled as she flapped each of the five cards in her hands with her nails and she looked up and smiled.

"What's on the table right now?" Rukia asked as she examined her cards, she smirked as she looked up with her piercing violet eyes, a smirk that suited her much better he noted.

"Mr. Hitsugaya is in the lead, with a nearly complete house, he's going to win if you fold right now Miss." The man spoke in a soft tone and Rukia had to hold in her scoff as she saw the man right across, no wait…scratch that, extremely _attractive_ man across from her smirk at her.

"Okay then, but unfortunately gentlemen…" Rukia started as she smirked and lowered her cards and the men who were at the table competing against her groaned, they knew, they had lost. "I win, I have a full house." Rukia stated as the men began to fish out their wallets through their pockets and Rukia stood up.

"It's quite alright, I just came here for fun, you don't need to pay, and it was a nice time playing with you men." Rukia said, and with that, she was gone.

He looked at her as her small, lithe figure moved in and out through people and stalked off towards a room, her aroma still filling his nose with a sweet scent that was just…_hers_.

He then noticed the man dealing the cards talked to him.

"Sir, are you going to play another round?" The man asked and Hitsugaya looked at the hall she had walked in and shook his head and got off of the barstool.

"No, I'm not, something just…I need to do something, but thank you though." He said politely and the man nodded as he walked off, more like rushed towards the hall she entered in. He saw her just leaning up against the wall, picking at the red fragments he saw under her white nails and he saw the restroom and just pretended to pass by so he could look at her. He calmed his heart rate, her aroma was getting stronger and stronger, and it took all of his strength not to pounce on the woman.

He walked by casually and he saw her red lips pull up into a smirk.

"Are you stalking me?" That stopped his movements and turned so he could face her; she stopped picking at her nails and looked at him.

"Of course not, why would I stalk a young teenager? Wouldn't that make me a pedophile or something?" He asked and Rukia snickered. She licked her teeth; her fangs longed for a taste of his blood.

"But I'm not a young teenager; I'm about a couple of years younger than you." Rukia informed as she smiled, she could feel her fangs starting to grow.

"I can see that, but I must inform you," He cornered her up against the wall she was supporting herself with. "I am over three hundred years old." He said with a smirk and Rukia smiled, he saw her fangs grow large and grow completely over her bottom lip. White fangs glistened in the dim lighting and she smirked.

"Good, because I'm about two hundred years old, so you aren't really considered a pervert." Rukia informed as she smirked and saw his fangs grow as well.

"You're scent is intoxicating, no wonder why, usually, humans don't smell as good, but your fangs say you're experienced, I haven't seen you around Sereitei." Hitsugaya informed as his fangs showed as well and Rukia smiled.

"I recently got promoted to the thirteenth's lieutenant; you probably weren't there Mr. Captain." Rukia teased, reminding him of the paperwork that was probably just mindlessly stocking up on his desk and he scowled.

"What's your name?" Hitsugaya asked, she striked an almost real resemblance to Hisana Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki's wife, he wondered if they were brother and sister…

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, my brother is the captain of the sixth division, and Hisana's my sister." Rukia said and he smiled.

"Now, since my fangs just want a taste, do you mind?" He asked with a wicked smirk and she moved her head to the side to reveal her neck and he immediately dug in his fangs. He didn't hear her whimper like most other girls he had taken bites out of, he knew she didn't flinch or anything as he attacked her neck with his fangs and licked the precious ruby drops that had aroused his urges for blood. She just stood there and wrapped her arms around his neck to support her as he latched on. He then let go as he took in his desired amount, which was _more_ than he usually got.

He then stepped away from her and he noticed she didn't crumble to the ground like most girls, he watched her as she rubbed her fingers over her neck and the bite marks were completely gone. He watched as she raised her head and smirked as her fangs still remained.

"My turn and I get to take the same amount." She said as she unbuttoned his dress shirt a little and bit down near his collar bone and ran her tongue against the two large puncture wounds and tasted his blood. It was cold, like hers, and tasted smooth and sweet, but a bit strong, but she liked it better than any other males she took a bite out of. She removed her fangs and her fangs withdrew back into her mouth. He looked at her and smirked.

"So how about I take you home tonight?" Hitsugaya asked as he held out his hand and Rukia smiled as she placed her hands in his.

"I think that would be a good idea, I need more blood anyways."

So he sat there wondering why the woman who was stroking his hair could be so gentle, yet fierce and smart at the same time. His head was in her lap and they were looking at the stars.

He shoved a hand in his pocket and fingered the smooth gems and gold in his pocket he opened an eye to see Rukia humming a vampire lullaby while she was stroking his hair.

"Hey Rukia, can I ask you something?" He didn't know why he was doing this, they had gotten together only…like three years ago! He knew the last relationship he had, it only lasted for about two months, and that was the best record before Rukia. Rukia stopped humming and looked down and smiled sweetly.

"What is it?" Rukia asked as he got to see her bright shining violet eyes again that had turned dark navy blue in the dark and he smiled.

"You want to get married?" There, he let it out, simple, quick, and painless and Rukia laughed as she slipped his hand through his.

"Yeah, sure, why not, sounds like fun if you ask me." He smiled and closed his eyes again.

Life as a vampire was sure as hell going to be good.

**Author's note: I don't know what inspired me to write this…maybe listening to that entire lady gaga, 30h3, Jason Derulo, Britney Spears, stuff, Black Diamond, and all of that good stuff made it up. **

**You know what I was thinking? The awesome girl in the anime always falls in love with the awesome guy in the show with freaky ass colored hair! **

**I don't know…**

**You tell me! **

**Peace, and leave those reviews! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: It's been forever, HASN'T IT? But I did come back, so I'm guessing all of you are angry at me, well I can understand since I disappeared like after February, seriously, these past months, have been, LE harsh on me since my computer broke down. I barely got the minimum filled in. So, I got a new computer, and it's the last day of school, well technically, it's NOT, but I promote tomorrow and fill out my last day as an eighth grader. I have some news: **

**Good news: I'm going to update, finish all of my stories, and make a new one and finish that up HOPEFULLY before I start a new school year. **

**Bad news: Whether I make that new story or not, I probably won't be writing ever again, when I finish these up, these will be the last pieces of writing I will ever contribute, I'm just getting busy. High school will definitely be a challenge, so I'll have to take care of that. I'm sorry. **

**Thank you that reviewed before I took my leave and still reviewed me while I was on leave. It wasn't really a hiatus, just a simple leave. So without any more talking like the idiot I am here's your chapter. **

**Oh yeah, I don't remember who, but some reviewer was good enough to tell me that this story's chapters seem broken off, I'm sorry if it made it seem like that way, it wasn't supposed to be, but it turned out to be, I'm sorry. **

It was a clear sunny day, a perfect day for a picnic, and that's what Rukia had decided to do. As she and her friends, and her bodyguard/boyfriend towed along with her to the park as he walked with her hand in hand as she carried the basket. They walked up a place to the hill and since it was somewhere around a week's worth of break before testing was soon to arise, there was a lot of college kids, middle school kids, high schoolers, elementary, etc. They settled for an area where a big tree had shaded the area and they plopped down on the dry grass.

Rukia's frayed denim shorts had rode up two inches as she sat down, exposing more thigh than the given mid thigh length she had liked about the shorts. The soft cotton, white camisole paired with a light magenta trim at the bottom with cute designs. She took out the orange juice box packed with the other juices and took out a ham and cheese sandwich topped with ketchup, mustard, and a little mayo. She handed her juice box to Hitsugaya and he immediately opened up the juice box for her.

"You're too lazy, you know that right?" Hitsugaya noted as he took a bite of her sandwich and Rukia snorted slightly.

"I'm not lazy, I wanted juice, and obviously I don't have to do it myself to get some." Rukia retorted and Hitsugaya placed a slight kiss on her neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hitsugaya said as he nudged his face into the crook of her shoulder as she leaned back against him and started sharing her lunch with him.

"Hey Rukia, I think there is some college guys checking you out." Rangiku noted as Hitsugaya and Rukia cracked open their eyes and saw college guys looking at her suggestively. Rukia nudged Hitsugaya slightly in his erm…_package_ to tell him not to go over there and punch the crap out of them. He growled slightly and Rukia rolled her eyes as she kissed Hitsugaya knowing that the college aged guys were looking.

As soon as they stopped their lip lock she smirked at him.

"Don't go over and beat them up, at least they haven't come over and start flirting with me." She warned quietly as he kissed her again.

"Fine, fine, but try not to look at them, it'll make you look at them even more and think you're interested, which I hope you're not." Hitsugaya warned and Rukia gave him the last bite of their sandwich and splayed her fingers on his abdomen and looked up at him.

"Of course not, they're too old for me anyways." Rukia said as she cuddled closer to him and he held onto her tightly.

"Yeah sure, you're a senior; I would doubt that they're too old." Hitsugaya grumbled as Rukia slapped his stomach slightly and laughed at him. She had left her eyes open to lazily scan Renji, Orihime, Ichigo, Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira, Tatsuki, and Uryu, Chad. They all conversated over the new clothing stores and shoes and etc. for all she knew, they could have been planning the next shopping trip which she needed to go to, she needed some new dresses and shoes anyways.

"Hey Rukia, we're planning next Saturday as a shopping trip, you're tagging along right?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll go, I need to go get some clothes anyways, dress to impress." Rukia grumbled she absolutely hated the elders and their snobby kids and etc. She had learned the proper etiquette and such, but she never really fit in, with Hisana and Byakuya, she fit in, but not with the others.

Rukia felt spots of sunlight peek through the leaves and highlight her white camisole and closed her eyes to hear the happiness of children playing and parents talking and how nice today was. It was all ruined when…

"Hey pretty girl." An unfamiliar voice called out and Rukia cracked open a violet orb to look at a group of college guys standing right in front of her. The leader of the pack was good looking, and so were his other fellow friends. With black hair that had been cut short so that it formed mini spikes and he had enticing brown eyes, he had a good build.

"Who are you talking to?" Rukia asked as she held up a hand to stop her friends from interfering.

"You of course, who do you think I'm talking to, the tree?" He snorted and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"It's a pretty beautiful tree if you ask me." Rukia said as he smirked.

"Name's Hizashi, what's yours pretty girl?" He asked and Rukia plucked a brow.

"Hizashi huh, name's Rukia, nothing important." Rukia said as she stood up and dusted the grass off her butt to make sure there were no stains.

"It's a suiting name for such a pretty girl." Hizashi replied and Rukia crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.

"What do you want college boy?" Rukia said as she flipped out her cell phone and started texting the whole gang she was here with to not freak out.

"I want to take you out. I saw you kissing your boy over there, but I thought you could do better and ditch him for me and I'll take you out for some ice cream, how does that sound?" Hizashi asked and Rukia smirked.

"Yeah, it would sound great," Rukia started and Hizashi grew excited and Rukia opened her mouth and furrowed her brows, "For a stupid seventh grader girl who just got asked out and is excited. I'm sorry, I'm not leaving this guy any time soon that you want me to ditch. He's better than you." Rukia insulted him easily, she was pretty sure he was growing angry.

"A feisty one eh, I'm not stupid, come on, one date, or at least a kiss and I'll go away. I promise." Rukia was upset that her thoughts about this Hizashi guy were wrong but she smiled, she had a plan.

"A kiss eh? Sounds like you're going a little bit too fast with a girl you just met." Rukia smirked and Hizashi returned the smirk and stepped closer to her. Rukia immediately ground her foot gently into Hitsugaya's foot to make sure he wouldn't punch the guy in public.

"Nothing is ever too fast, unless you want me to go farther, I can think of a lot of things." He suggested and Rukia arched a brow and smiled as she turned back to her friends, the male ones were cracking their knuckles and warming up to beat up the group and the girls was just standing there trying to hold back the guys.

"Yeah, sure, you can't score for sure, but that date sounds nice, ice cream was it?" Rukia said as Hizashi smiled widely at Rukia.

"I knew you would see things my way. Come on, I'll lead you there, mind if I hold your hand?" Hizashi asked and Rukia smacked his hand away and smiled.

"I don't hold hands." Rukia stated punctually and they started walking, she motioned for her group to follow along with their items which they had cleaned up already and they walked out of the park and into the busy downtown area. They had stopped in one of Rukia's favorite places; she knew all of the waitresses there and smiled. She stepped in as Hizashi held open the door for her. Rukia tugged on the end of her camisole and went up to the counter.

A girl with dark hair that had extended to the middle of her chest with red highlights and teal colored eyes looked at her, her name was Mikazuki.

"Oh hey Rukia, how are you?" Mikazuki asked and Rukia bent over the counter, her camisole rising up to show some skin, she purposely did that so Hizashi would stare and make sure that Hitsugaya would stay away.

"I'm good Mikazuki, I need to tell you something, come here." Rukia said as Mikazuki smiled, she knew the drill, there was a devious plot waiting to happen and Rukia secretly pointed to Hizashi and Mikazuki smiled even bigger.

"What do you need Rukia?" Mikazuki whispered and Rukia giggled.

"I need you to give me a vanilla cone, and make sure you give me chocolate, caramel, and whip cream set aside, I'm going to make fun of this guy who asked me out, can you please do that, oh and tons of toppings in separate bowls." Rukia asked and Mikazuki smiled.

"We'll get your order right away Rukia, you can sit down and wait, anything else?" Mikazuki asked and Rukia smirked.

"Chocolate and Vanilla milkshake please, it's really hot outside." Rukia said as she forked over the cash and Mikazuki smiled and Rukia winked at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya held back, he knew there was something Rukia was planning.

"I didn't get to order though." Hizashi said as he leaned up against Rukia and Rukia smirked.

"Please, I ordered enough for us, just sit down." Rukia said as she ducked and went away from him and sat in a plastic orange colored chair and Hizashi sat right in front of her and leaned close to her.

"So where do you live, and where do you go to school?" Hizashi asked and Rukia scoffed and looked at Mikazuki who was getting her items together. She leaned back casually in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you where I live and where I go to school, why do you need them?" Rukia asked as her milkshake came and Rukia delightfully took a sip and he smiled and chuckled a little.

"Of course, I need to sneak in your house sometimes, we have to hang out, we can do the whole Romeo and Juliette thing if you'd like." Hizashi played out, and Rukia arched a brow.

"Where you mean you poison yourself and I stab myself?" Rukia asked as she set down the drink and Hizashi chuckled nervously.

"I don't remember that part being in the book." Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"It would help if you took a book off a shelf." Rukia insulted and Hizashi kept his cool, Rukia wondered if he didn't get that Rukia was insulting him or if he just really wanted Rukia.

"I don't need to read books, I just go on with life. I'm a college guy." Hizashi explained as one bowl of vanilla ice cream, whip cream, and toppings came onto the table.

"Sure, so that obligates you not to read any books?" Rukia said as Hizashi took a bite of the vanilla ice cream and looked at her and smiled.

"I guess it does, do you like that?" Hizashi wiggled his brows suggestively and Rukia smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I don't like brainless idiots." Rukia remarked and Hizashi set down his spoon.

"I've had enough ice cream; I think I need a sweeter treat to top off this fabulous day." Hizashi hinted and Rukia leaned over to face him.

"And that would be?" Rukia asked as she ate a skittle and Hizashi leaned close.

"I want a kiss from you, you look so pretty, and I like you a lot." Hizashi said and Rukia leaned back.

"You want me to kiss you?" Rukia asked as she balanced a gummy bear in her hand and popped it in her mouth. Chewing the gelatinous red colored bear that tasted like strawberries and cherries, she loved gummy bears.

"Yeah, why not, I feel a special bond forming between us from the first moment I saw you." Hizashi said smoothly; Rukia could just sense the bull crap from the very comment and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Rukia said as she saw her friends holding in their laughter and winked at them. "You need to close your eyes though, it makes it more fun." Rukia said as she quickly texted in her keypad to her lovely boyfriend, she was going to have to make out with him later to make it all up to him. She texted to him to get Kenpachi here immediately and shut her phone off and saw Hizashi had his eyes closed already and had his lips slightly puckered out.

She saw Kenpachi already coming in the store, he must have been on his run or something and Rukia smiled.

"Come on Rukia, I'm waiting for that kiss." Hizashi said getting a tad bit annoyed and Rukia smiled.

"Okay then, here I come." Rukia said as she grabbed the ice cream, whip cream, and toppings and dumped all of it on his face and Hizashi opened his eyes.

"What, how could you do that? Do you know who I am?" Hizashi cried as Rukia tsked and looked at him innocently and sarcastically.

"Aw, I'm so sorry, I really did mean to, it was on accident, but I'll give you something sweeter." Rukia said as he smiled brightly only to frown and scream when she dumped her milkshake on top of his head and Kenpachi high fived Rukia.

"Drag him to the park and his friends, and make sure I don't see them again." Rukia demanded and Kenpachi cracked his neck side to side.

"Now, let's get you boys out of here." Kenpachi said as he dragged all of the boys out of the shop and Rukia felt Hitsugaya embrace her from behind and kiss her neck.

"Well aren't you a brave one, you're going to have to make up for that little stunt and stepping on my foot." Hitsugaya said as Rukia's friends were laughing hysterically and Rukia kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get out of here, bye Mikazuki!" Rukia waved as Mikazuki blew her a kiss and Rukia laughed as Hitsugaya pushed her out of the front door with all of her friends. They were walking when all of the sudden Rukia bumped into and saw a college guy who was smiling at her and saying sorry.

"Oh it's alright, I'm really sorry." The boy said and Rukia smiled as she saw him. It wouldn't hurt to flirt a little with him right?

**Author's note: So how did I do for a new chapter? Am I back into the game? Well, I wouldn't say this is a good chapter, maybe some drama starting to finally set in after the next chapter, please review for me. And thank you so much! It's good to be back into the game. Now, I really need your help, for my next HitsuRuki story, I need you to decide on the story plot. **

**They're singers **

**They're vampires**

**They are from different areas of land, like still keeping the captain and lieutenant and army kind of base idea. But like, Hitsugaya needs to join an alliance with the Kuchiki family, or squad six and there he meets Rukia and they start to fall in love even though she tried to kill him in the beginning of the story and she dislikes him. **

**So how does that sound? I don't know, you have to help me though! Please do, now review for me. I love you all! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Surprised I'm not dead! No, I am still very much alive my little fairies of the forest! I shall tell you reasons why I have disappeared, that is, if you haven't killed me in time. **

**Well, first of all, my life has evolved around four things; School, Facebook, Homework, and home. I am busy with school and it does get a little frustrating at times, I do tend to rip my hair out and then sing a nice song to get me back into a nice mode. Facebook always takes up my time, no matter what, I don't know why, but that site is amazing because it always keeps me preoccupied. Homework, I'm a terrible procrastinator, so I don't really do my homework until later in the night unless I have a large amount of homework. Home, I'm busy, I'm the "maid" of the family, so, I can't protest. **

**Drama: Recently, I have been inflicted with numerous amounts of drama, I have drawn my breaking point recently and I no longer can survive more drama. **

**Writing: Priorities are pretty much set straight for me nowadays. I know, back in the day writing used to be one of the main priorities but I have eased off of that. I know I want to stay committed, and I have so many ideas, just, no time or lack of desire to write. **

**Also, you have someone to thank for this one shot to let you know I am alive, and well. Thank the writer XBlueSkyX who has been dramatically kicking my ass to keep me writing or trying to. I'm trying to help her off of her writer's block. **

**Anyways, I do bear bad news for this story. **

**Uhm, unfortunately, even throughout months of ideas, they all have become jumbled and just the thinking process has stopped for this story. Everything sounds bad, everything sounds mixed, I can't decide where I was heading with this story in the first place. **

**Bad news is, I am cancelling this story, I won't delete it, but, it will no longer be continued, or updated. **

**I really wanted to finish this, I did, but, my brain just can't make any thought process for it. So, here lies this story, barely alive, and it's almost dead. **

**And I hereby pronounce it, **

**DEAD at officially March 8, 2011. **

**I'm sorry everybody. **

**Other stories I haven't quit on will be updated soon, don't worry about it, it's just this story. And I'll make it up somehow. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so, I remember a few days ago, I said I quit this story! Well, lo and behold, thanks to a very smart girl named Th3Sk8t3rG1rl suggested that I put my stories up for adoption! **

**Meaning, in this case, whoever wants to write the rest of the story, maybe even change up the plot a little bit, but still continue on with the story, they can. **

**If you are interested, please do PM me, I really wanted to see these stories finished, but I just can't do it myself. I'm hoping that you guys will have more ideas than I did! **

**However, there are some things you do have to state if you are interested. **

**You have to state the reason why you want to take the story, and send me a one shot of any pairing of HitsuRuki. **

**I will choose one, and message the one who I think is best to finish the story. **

**If I do get a small handful of people who want to take over, and I choose one, it's not because I prefer that writer better, I just thought they could take better control of it. **

**Adoption will be up starting now, and until I find the person who is suitable enough to continue. **

**Anyways, if you are chosen, you have to take all of the previous chapters and POST it on your own account, also, I want to keep tabs on it as well. Meaning, all chapters should be sent to a beta reader or me if you want so I can check over grammar and spelling. Make sure you message me on progress and etc. I will be keeping tabs on it, and I will make comments here and there! **

**So, adoption will be applied to the story Protection, and By Myself. **

**If no one does adopt stories, then I will just leave the two stories alone. **

**Thank you! If you are interested, remember to PM me! There is no deadline. **


End file.
